Oboetenai no Omoi
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Hibari realized that he has some forgotten memories. But what is the secret behind those memories? Reborn's trip to Italy will reveal all of it! A 1896 and slight 6996 fic
1. A Trip To Italy

**Hi! lil' chrome-chan here! XD**

**This is my first fic, so I expect a gentle comment if i typed something wrong and of course, the grammar error! DX**

**Well, I think about this story when I was about to write one of novel titled Zodiac Eyes. There are some similarity between this story and my novel!  
>At first, I think I'll use 6996 pairing, but then I think, 1896 is cute too! X3<strong>

**Ah! And about the inspiration to write! I got it from the story: How To Survive A Vongola Female Guardian Life! Seriously! That story is so damn good and funny! That really inspired me to write a 189669 story!  
>Anyway, if you don't understand what the title means, it's 'The Memories I Can't Remember'<strong>

**Well, enough with my personal talk! Just read and enjoy~! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 1. A Trip To Italy<strong>

Today is a beautiful day as always in Namimori. Until a group of students shrieked for what they've heard almost 5 seconds ago.

"Italy? Reborn! You're kidding!" Tsuna yelled at the top of his lung. He didn't believe what he just heard. The cruel and sadist tutor(from what Tsuna think he is) is now asking them if they wanted to spend their vacation happily and normally in Italy, the home country of mafia. He doesn't even know if he should be happy to be able to spend almost two weeks in a foreign country which he never visits ever since he was born, or suspect the yellow arcobaleno for planning something that he doesn't even want to think about.

"I'm not kidding, dame-Tsuna. We're going to have a _normal _vacation to Italy this time. And what I mean normal is, you're going to settle things and introduce yourself and your guardians to several high-class mafia family's bosses.." Reborn explained with his usual smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. He is so full of spirits. Unaware of what Reborn had planned behind this.

"And Tsuna! I command you to tell Hibari and Chrome about this too. Since they're not here.." Reborn demanded. Much to Tsuna's annoyance. How could he encourage himself to tell such thing to a wild carnivore like Hibari. He could have been bitten to death! Chrome isn't count, but the two creepy Kokuyo members that are guarding her, what was their name again? Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa. They're definitely scary! Especially the wild animal one!

"Why does it have to be me?" Tsuna yelled as he trembled while imagining what will happen if he goes to either Hibari or Chrome's place. But if he rejected Reborn's command, surely something as bad would happen.

"You're their boss after all.." Reborn said while smirking. "I never said I want to be the boss!" he yelled as some of his tears flowing though his cheeks. Reborn pointed his gun to the ceiling and fired it. "Go!" he said. "HIII!" Tsuna said as he run faster than road-runner to the top floor of his school. That is where Hibari always take a nap with Hibird.

X X X

"What do you want?"Hibari asked. Still in his napping style. He doesn't even bother to open his eyes to see where Tsuna is standing.

"Anoo.. Hi-Hibari-san. R-Reborn told me to tell you that all of us the Vongola Guardians are going to spend our vacation at Italy this summer. W-would you mind to join us?" he asked. He's really nervous that for the first time of his life he wanted Gokudera here to accompany him before he is bitten to death.

"I don't like crowds.." Hibari answered. Still closing his eyes. "Go away! Go away!" Hibird chirped to Tsuna.

"B-But, Hibari-san.." Tsuna tried to convince him but failed. Hibari stood up and bring out his tonfas.

"I'll bite you to death!" he said calmly.

"HIIII!" Tsuna shrieked as he run away.

"Pathetic herbivore.." Hibari grunt. "Herbivore! Herbivore!" Hibird chirped again.

X X X

"What do you want?" Ken yelled at Tsuna who is pleading them to permit him to see Chrome for a while.

"Ken, he already said that he wanted to meet Chrome. Just let him already.." Chikusa tried to calm Ken down as he then sighed at Ken's action towards the young Vongola Decimo.

"What if he plan to do something to that stupid girl?" Ken yelled at Chikusa.

_What could I possibly do? _Tsuna thinks as he looked at their argument.

"The Vongola won't do anything to her, Ken. Just let him in.." Chikusa said calmly. Tsuna has to admit that Chikusa's attitude is still better than Ken.

"I won't let him in!" Ken yelled again.

"Ken.." Tsuna could hear a soft voice coming from behind the two Kokuyos.

"Chrome!" Tsuna said, excited. At last he doesn't have to beg any longer.

"Boss.." she greeted Tsuna. And then turned to see Ken. "Ken, what happened?" she asked softly.

"Tch! Nothing!" Ken said stubbornly while looking to the other side. "Let's go Kaki-pi! Don't mind the stupid girl and her boss!" he said as he walked away to outside of the Kokuyo Health Land. Chikusa just sighed and then followed him.

After Chrome look at them leaving the Kokuyo Land, he looked at Tsuna and asked. "Why are you visiting, Boss? Does something happen?"

"Oh, no! Nothing, Chrome! I just come here to say that Reborn told us to spend our summer vacation in Italy! Would you mind to join?" Tsuna asked happily, he knew Chrome would be excited as well. Even though she might not show it openly. Well, Tsuna really care for her and sometimes consider her his little sister, so he slowly learn to read her expression.

Chrome, in the other side, got really excited. From the first time she met Mukuro, she has learned how to speak Italian so that someday she could visit that foreign country and become a more useful and stronger person than now. The black bag she always carried also content an Italian dictionary(if you see when Chrome's bag was inserted with a detector, we could see a book titled 'Italia' in it.. ^^ but I forgot which episode is it). "Really?" she asked Tsuna with a little happy expression, and of course, a blush. Which Tsuna always take as 'I am so happy' comment.

"Really, Chrome! All the Vongola Guardians have to attend!" he said. _Even though I can't convince Hibari-san to join.. _he thought.

"Make sure you come!" Tsuna yelled while waving good-bye before he run from the Kokuyo Land to go home. Chome waved at him too.

_I have to think of a way to convince Hibari-san tomorrow! _Tsuna encourage himself.

X X X

"I'm ho-" BUK! Tsuna is welcomed by a kick on his face from Reborn, of course. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT, REBORN?" he yelled as the tears flow and he rubbed his cheek which has been Reborn's feet's aim.

"Dame-Tsuna! You're not doing your job properly as the Vongola's Boss. Hibari hasn't agreed to join.." he said.

"It's not my fault, right? I tried! But he then said he'll bite me to death!" Tsuna yelled while still crying.

"Let him! As long as he agreed to join.." Reborn said.

"Are you trying to kill me? Of course I'm not going to let myself get bitten to death by him! I still want to enjoy my vacation to Italy!" he said dramatically.

"Now that you mention about Italy. I told Iemitsu to come here while you're away to Italy so Mama won't be lonely.." Reborn said.

"Now you're trying to change the topic!" Tsuna yelled, still crying dramatically as always.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. And since you can't convince Hibari at all. I guess I'll do you a favor and ask him myself. This is an important trip after all. He can't miss this one!" Reborn said, a little excited.

Tsuna is so confused. Why would his strict tutor who would never allow him to get any help when he's under his order, now tell him that he'll do him a favor? Now that's really strange! Definitely strange! What's the point of this vacation, really?

Reborn could just show his usual smirk as he walk to the dining room, leaving Tsuna behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, what an ordinary story, huh? Can't help it, it's my first fic after all.. ^^"<br>But I hope you won't forget to review! XD**


	2. Invite The Arcobaleno!

**Sorry! I forgot to disclaim in the previous chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano-sensei does! But still, I want to steal the cute and adorable Chrome from him! XD**

**Well, this is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2. Invite The Arcobaleno!<strong>

"Lal! Collonelo!" Reborn yelled at the two Rain Arcobaleno who are practicing their shots together, as always. _(just for you guys know, I really love this cute couple! X3 5666 is the best! Ah! But I love 189669 as much! XD_)

Lal and Collonelo turned around to see Reborn walking towards them. "What is it, Reborn?" Lal asked. "Why are you interfering our precious time together, maggot?" Collonelo joked.

"That's not even funny, Collonelo!" Lal yelled at him while he just scratch the back of his head while grinning.

"Don't get mad so easily, please, Lady Lal~" Collonelo said as the grin on his face got bigger.

"Shut up, won't you!" Lal yelled again.

"Calm down, everybody! I didn't come here to see your lover quarrel!" Reborn said. Worsen the situation.

"What are you saying, Reborn?" Lal's temper seems to be gotten a little bit too high today. Maybe because of the hot summer sun?

"I was just joking. Anyway, I want to say that the Ninth had already told me to tell you to go home, Lal.." Reborn said.

A hint of disappointment crossed Lal's face. Seriously, she just came here two days ago. What's the big deal with her disappear from CEDEF for a few more days? So that.. she could spend some time longer with her student, Collonelo.

"I could see you're disappointing, Lal.." Collonelo said with a big grin. "You would miss me right, maggot?" he asked while getting closer to Lal.

"W-what are you saying, Collonelo?" Lal yelled again, she blushed a little. This time, there is a bonus for Collonelo. Which means he has to receive a double-cheek-slaps from Lal.

"I have one more news, folks! Listen to Mr. Reborn, please~!" Reborn said with his usual melodic voice that could make Tsuna or Lal throw up right away. That's why Lal's stomach is aching now after she heard those words.

"What is it, Reborn?" Collonelo asked. Since Lal can't ask while her stomach is aching.

"My, my, you really wanted to know, Collonelo? Well, it's a good news for you and your lover over there.." he pointed at Lal who is already dead(joke.. she just lied there) on the floor. "All the Arcobaleno are invited to Italy for two weeks this summer vacation. Would the two of you mind to join?" Reborn asked.

"Of course I'll join, maggot!" Collonelo said happily. This way, he could be with his COMSUBIN teacher much more longer. Two weeks! Twoo weeks, I tell you! Collonelo must be really excited!

Since Lal already got an order to come back to Italy, she doesn't have to agree. She would go there after all.

* * *

><p>"Italy? Really? Wow, you would be having so much fun there, right, Onii-chan?" Kyoko said to her brother when they're having breakfast.<p>

"Of course! I'll have fun to the extreme! And of course I'll buy souvenirs for you, Kyoko!" Ryohei said anthusiastic.

"Yay.. I'm so happy, onii-chan. By the way, who is going to be with you on the trip?" Kyoko asked.

"I guess it's Sawada, Octopus Head, Yamamoto, Hibari, that child in Sawada's house with broccoli head, and that girl with eye-patch.." Ryohei said while counting with his fingers.

"Eh? Chrome-chan will go too? Then, she's the only girl on the trip?" Kyoko asked, a little worried about her new shy friend. Chrome can't even communicate with the other people except her, Haru, I-Pin, Bianchi, and Tsuna. Wouldn't it be difficult for her to be surrounded by people who.. isn't close to her? Especially, they're all GUY!

"Umm.. Onii-chan, can I go with you?" Kyoko asked.

* * *

><p>"What? Kyoko-chan said she wanted to come?" Tsuna yelled at the top of his lung, again.<p>

"Right! I tried to make excuse like, the plane won't fit, or we can't reserve any more tickets, but she insist to come with us! Saying that she's worried with that eye-patch girl!" Ryohei explained while eating his lunch.

"Just say it clearly to her that there are many mafia famlily at Italy, and if she doesn't want to get killed, give up already!" Gokudera said with his usual manner while drinking his carton milk.

"Haha.. That's not so nice, Gokudera. She would be scared.." Yamamoto said with his easy-going manner.

"I won't let you scare Kyoko away, Octopus Head!" Ryohei said while yelling at Gokudera.

"Don't yell, you Turf Top!" Gokudera yelled.

"You're yelling too!"

"_Maa, maa.. _Calm down, everyone.." Yamamoto said while smiling.

"Shut up, you Baseball Freak!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"Don't yell in my school.."

Tsuna's body shivered when he heard the voice behind him. He slowly turn around just to see Hibari's irritated face while holding his tonfas.

"You're too loud.." Hibari said. Tsuna's sweat began to pour. "..I'll bite you to death!" he said.

"HIII!" Tsuna yelled as he ran away as fast as possible to the edge of the world.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled as he chased Tsuna.

"Don't run, Octopus Head! Let's fight to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled as he chased for Gokudera.

"Looks like fun!" Yamamoto said as he run towards them.

"Bunch of herbivores!" Hibari groaned.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he's here, Reborn?" Lal asked.<p>

"Yes. He's always at the edge of this street. At a Gyoza stand.." Reborn said.

"His profession is so weird.." Collonelo said.

"Who is it the three of you are talking about?" Fong suddenly appeared before them.

"There you are, Fong. Long time no see.." Reborn said as he greeted Fong. Fong just replied with a bow.

"What is your business with me?" Fong asked in a polite way.

"We just come to tell you about the trip to Italy this summer. Would you join us?" Lal said.

"I couldn't see why not.." Fong said.

"Then the four of us is enough. Mammon, Verde and Aria are already at Italy. The seven of us is complete now.." Reborn said without a trace of guilt even though he had missed Skull in his count.

"Hey! What about me?" Skull suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing here, maggot?" Collonelo yelled as he pointed his rifle.

"Don't tell me that you're stalking us all the time, Skull.." Reborn said.

"Ew.." Lal said, disgusted.

"My, that's not a proper manner.." Fong said.

"I'm not!" Skull yelled at the top of his lung.

"I never knew you have a hobby in stalking guys, Skull.." Reborn said while winking his eyes a couple of times, which made Lal wants to throw up.

"Don't ignore what I just said!" Skull yelled.

"Never mind. Since you are already here, means that you already know about the trip this summer, which I don't have to tell you anymore.." Reborn said.

"And yet you tell him.." Lal whispered.

"Come if you want, and stay if you don't, maggot!" Collonelo said while putting off his rifle.

"O-of course I have to come! I'm an arcobaleno after all!" Skull said proudly.

"Fine by me.." Lal said as she turn and walk away, followed by Collonelo.

"They're so friendly with each other.." Fong said while smiling kindly and looking at the two.

"Well, that's the bond of the teacher and student of COMSUBIN.." Reborn said while smirking.

"What is it? What are you talking about, Reborn-senpai?" Skull asked. But being answered by a huge ignorance of Reborn and Fong as they walk away from him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's too short!<br>And the story is not-good! But I hope I'll improve next time!  
>I'll be really thankful if you would review! XD<strong>


	3. They Say Summer Is A Love Season

**It's 1896 all over now! XD  
>All of the 1896 fans, BANZAII!<strong>

**This chapter would only contain a light romance, but I hope you'll enjoy it! I would like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed my first fic! I feel honored! :') And for the one who criticized me, thanks for the tips!**

**Diclaimer : I do not own KHR! I just own the fic! ;)**

**Well, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>3. They Say Summer Is A Love Season<strong>

"Stupid girl! Go buy us some snacks, won't you?" Ken yelled. His voice echoed inside of the empty Kokuyo Health Land building. He called for Chrome as if she is his private slave.

"Eh? Ken, you finished all of your snacks already?" Chrome asked, softly. She's still holding her bag.

"Don't ask me unnecessary questions! Just go already!" Ken yelled again. Chikusa sighed.

Chrome just run slowly out of the building to the town. She doesn't want to buy the snacks at the snack bar near the Kokuyo Land cause maybe Ken got bored with those snacks already.

* * *

><p>Hibari is taking a nap on the school roof. The hot gaze of the summer sun doesn't even bother him to change the place for him to take a nap. The sound of summer bugs makes it feels like summer vacation already. He suddenly remembered about something he had forgotten this past few years. In his nap, he tried to remember. When suddenly a voice was heard from behind him.<p>

"Hibari.." Reborn said.

"Infant.. What is it?" Hibari said as he got up. Geez, he got up when Reborn talk to him, but won't even lift his eyelids when Tsuna tried to talk to him. Poor Tsuna..

"I heard from Tsuna that you have rejected his invitation to Italy. May I ask for the reason?" Reborn asked.

"I don't like crowds, infant. You know that, everyone knows that.." Hibari said.

"But you never know what'll happen. Changes are needed. You might be able to have fun too. Maybe you would remember something you've forgotten. Maybe your blank heart would be filled with something worthy. We can't know, right?" Reborn said with a smirk. Somehow it looks like he could read Hibari's mind. Well, he could, after all. Remember he read Tsuna's mind a couple of times?

"Have you ever felt that you've forgotten something important? Or, maybe something is missing from your heart? Have you ever felt the urge to protect something but you don't know what is it?" Reborn asked Hibari with a ton of questions.

"Hmm.. Maybe you're right, infant. It does worth a try.." Hibari whispered while looking at Hibird.

"So? You're with us?" Reborn asked.

"If you insist, infant.." Hibari said while smirking. Reborn replied him with the same smirk.

"Oh, and by the way, since this trip is special. I even beg the Ninth to release Mukuro from Vindice for a while.." Reborn said as he turned around.

"Now that's a good news, infant.." Hibari said as he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Ah.. I think I'm lost.." Chrome whispered to herself. She stopped for a while to rest. But she realized that this place is kinda familiar for her.<p>

"Why is this place seems so familiar?" Chrome whispered to herself when she suddenly turn around just to accidentally see Hibari in front of her. So this is in front of Namimori Middle.

"What are you doing here, woman?" he asked.

"_Kumo no hito!_ (means Cloud Person. That's how Chrome always address him..)" Chrome startled a bit.

"You're in my territory, herbivore.." Hibari said.

"I-I'm sorry. I just.. it's.. I'm lost and I don't know where I am either.." Chrome tried to explain her situation to Hibari while sweating. Cause she never liked this man, he is too scary for her to deal with.

"This is Namimori Middle. The school where your boss went to. You don't even know?" Hibari asked.

Chrome shook her head slowly. "But this school does looks a little familiar.." she said while she turned around. Her eyes tried to capture everything she saw. "_Nanka.. natsukashii ga kanjiru.. _(It's.. a very nostalgic feeling..)" she said as she closed her eyes.

"What place do you want to go to?" Hibari asked while walking away. Not to the school, but outside.

"?"

"Hurry up! I'll bring you to the place you wanted to go, herbivore!" he said. Almost yelling.

"Ah, _hai! _I-I want to go to the convenience store in the town. Do you know one?" Chrome asked politely.

"Of course I know, woman! You have no idea how long I have been living in this town!" he said, strictly.

"Ah, right.. I-I suppose I'll have it your way.." Chrome said while trembling. She walked behind him. See? She's always so scared if she has to be with him alone. Of course, with the other guardian too, especially Gokudera.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Hibari!" Yamamoto greeted them while they're in their way to the convenience store.<p>

"Hi-Hibari-san? HIII!" Tsuna shrieked.

"What are you doing skipping class? I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said as he bring out his tonfa.

"A-ah! S-stop, Cloud Person! Plese don't hurt the Boss!" Chrome suddenly appeared from behind Hibari.

"Chrome?" Tsuna asked surprised.

"Haha, guess they're together.." Yamamoto said happily.

"Just shut up and don't make things complicated, Baseball Freak!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"Oops, my bad.." Yamamoto said. Still easy-going as ever.

"Hi-Hibari-san, Chrome.. What are you two going.. together? And in school time.." Tsuna encouraged himself to ask.

"None of your business, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And get back to school or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari glared at him with his cold gaze, as usual. Which make Tsuna froze while standing.

Chrome bowed sincerely to Tsuna before she follow Hibari.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Cloud Person! I'm in a deep debt!" Chrome said while bowing repeatedly. She's quite happy that the man she scared of is not as scary as she always think.<p>

"Don't thank me like I've saved your life, woman. You're embarrassing me!" Hibari almost yelled at her.

"I'm sorry.." she said as she bow.

"Don't say sorry so easily, you herbivore!" he said.

"Sorry.."

"That's why I hate herbivores.." Hibari whispered to himself. He then walk away.

Suddenly Chrome grab his sleeve. He turned around to see her pointing at the sky. He then look at the sky just to see fireworks bursting out to the afternoon orange sky. It means summer vacation starts tomorrow. All the students must be really excited now. He hasn't realized that it's afternoon already. Seeing fireworks from here is really different instead of seeing it from school. He realized, he hasn't left the school for so long.

"I haven't left the Kokuyo Land for so long.. " Chrome whispered while still amazed at the view.

"Don't say the exactly same thing as what I am thinking, woman!" Hibari said.

"E-eh? S-sorry, Cloud Person.." she said as she bow for the, I don't even know how much time she has bowed already.

"And stop calling me with that name. it's too long and complicated. Also, not even a letter is right.." he said with a quite irritated look.

"Then.." she asked while raising her head.

"Hibari Kyouya. That's my name, herbivore!" Hibari said without even looking at her.

"Hibari-san.." she said with a smile. A really bright smile that no one other than Mukuro could see. Somehow he feel honored that he is able to witness such a sweet smile. Somehow it makes his cold heart melt. And somehow.. it's really nostalgic.

_They believe love starts at the first day of summer.  
>They hope love doesn't end at the end of summer.<br>They say summer is a love season.._

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch! I'm sorry if my love story is too light, but the next chapters would be better! Oh, and! Don't forget to tell me if I have to change the rating because a few chapters after this may contain a little perverted scenes! Gomen! **


	4. At Last! We're Coming, Italy!

**Aww.. I wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed my previous chapter! Especially 'The Last Page' since he/she is my first reviewer! Thank you very much! X'D**

**I'll do my best as time flow! So don't stop to review my fic please!**

**Okay enough with my babbling, just enjoy this nice and short chapter~**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything from KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4. At Last! We're Coming, Italy!<strong>

"Hurry up and kick your butt outta here, you stupid girl!" Ken shouted at Chrome while she is picking up her black bag. She doesn't have any thing to bring since she doesn't even have anything inside of her room. Well, we all know how Chrome Dokuro's room looks like, right? If it was me, I wouldn't even consider it a room. After all, she's a girl!

"_Ittekimasu.._" Chrome said while exiting the Kokuyo Land.

"Never come back anymore, you hear me!" Ken yelled when she's already quite faraway. Chikusa just sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Tsuna. We won't want to miss the private plane Ninth has sent us, right?" Reborn said while crossing his arm.<p>

"Since it's a private plane, it won't leave us behind, right, Reborn? Stop acting so complicated.." Tsuna groaned as he pulled his suitcase with all of his strength.

"Since you're a boss, start acting complicated, Tsuna.." Reborn said.

"I don't want to be like you, Reborn!" he said.

"Hey, Tsuna! We're going to Italy? Are we? Are we? Lambo-san want to visit Aunt Ottavia!" Lambo suddenly appeared.

"Yes, Lambo. And because Kyoko-chan insist, we should bring I-Pin along too.. But I'm not sure if we're going to visit your Aunt.." Tsuna said when he saw I-Pin beside Lambo.

"_Xie xie, Tsuna-san.._" I-Pin said as she bowed. Aww, she's really cute. Unlike someone(Lambo).

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled as he entered the house via front door, but unfortunately, the door is broken into pieces after he slammed it. Wow, Gokudera sure is strong.

"Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here!" Tsuna asked confused and shocked at once.

"I'm here to fetch you, Te-" Gokudera stopped when someone coming.

"_Ara, _Hayato. You're coming really early.." Bianchi said.

"_A-aneki!_" Gokudera said as he fall to the ground, holding his stomach. We all know what happened to him.

"Ah, I forgot that Bianchi-san is coming too.." Tsuna whispered.

"Bianchi. Wear these. The sunlight is especially bright today.." Reborn said as he hand her a pair of sunglasses.

"_Ara, _you're really nice, Reborn.." Bianchi said as she put on the sunglasses. And Gokudera looks so much better.

"Come on, we have to go now or we're going to be late.." Tsuna said as he dragged his suitcase with him.

* * *

><p>"Are you done, Takeshi?" Yamamoto's dad asked.<p>

"Yeah! Just a minute, pops!" he answered.

"How are you feeling, Takeshi? This is going to be your first trip to a foreign country. You must be excited, huh?" Yamamoto's dad asked as he slapped Yamamoto's back several times.

"You bet, pops! And I got more excited since I'll go with Tsuna and the others!" Yamamoto said happily.

"Good luck for you, Takeshi! And don't forget the souvenirs!" he said as he gave him a wink.

"I get it! Bye, pops!" he said as he exited the house.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready, Kyoko!" Ryohei yelled.<p>

"Yes, onii-chan! Haru-chan has come anyway.." Kyoko answered him. She's fetching Haru at her front door.

"Hahi! I don't believe we're really going to Italy!" Haru said.

"Me too. But Tsuna-kun and the others at last permitted us girls to come with them. I don't have to worry about Chrome-chan anymore.." Kyoko said while smiling.

"Of course, desu! Chrome-chan is our precious friend! We won't let her got caught inside a cage of wolves!" Haru said dramatically, referring to the boys.

"Hey! I won't do anything to her to the extreme!" Ryohei said, pissed.

* * *

><p>"Hibari! Hibari! Time to go! Time to go!" Hibird chirped. Hibari just walk slowly to his destination.<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like Chrome is the only one that arrived before us, huh?" Reborn said when he saw Chrome sitting in one of the bench at the airport, holding her bag.<p>

"Ah, boss.." she greeted as she realized that Tsuna is here.

"Chrome, you're here really early.." Tsuna said.

"Because Ken told me to wake up early and leave early. He also told me not to come back anymore.." Chrome said with no trace of any emotion on her face.

"W-wah.. That must be harsh on you, Chrome.." Tsuna said while sweatdropping. Chrome just shook her head, which means she doesn't mind at all.

"Hh.. I wish Hibari-san come.." Tsuna said as he sigh. He knows that Hibari hate crowds. He doubt that he'll come with them. Especially when the girls decided to come with them. It'll be _much more _crowded.

"I think Hibari-san'll come, Boss.." Chrome tried to cheer her boss up.

"Thanks, Chrome. And by the way, since when did you call him by his surname?" Tsuna asked. Which immediately make Chrome blush.

"W-well, he told me to do so yesterday. So I call him with that name. He said that the name I used to call him sounds complicated and none of the words are right.." Chrome tried to explain. But in Tsuna's ear, it only sounds like another painful experience she just had.

"I-I see.." Tsuna said. _I'm relieved that Chrome could get along with Hibari-san too. But wait! Even I haven't been friendly with him at all! _Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-kun~!" Kyoko waved at them with Haru beside her, waving too. Ryohei is behind them, carrying the luggages.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru! Onii-san!" Tsuna waved at them.

"Don't yell at the airport, Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Hibari said from behind Tsuna. He stiffedly turn back just to be surprised by him. "HIIII!" he yelled. But then got kicked by Collonelo who already arrived with Lal, Fong, and Skull. Followed by Yamamoto.

"Hibari. I have to tell you that on the plane, we'll be sitting in couple. Since our number are exact, and I don't want to force you to sit with someone you don't want, feel free to choose whoever you want to sit with.." Reborn said to Hibari with a calm voice.

Hibari just nodded slowly and begin to look at them. Even his gaze could make Tsuna faint already, but fortunately he didn't.

'_Please, God! Don't let him choose me!_' Tsuna pray in his deepest heart.

Hibari walked towards Tsuna. '_No!_' Tsuna yelled in his mind.

Quickly, Hibari pulled the wirst of the girl who is standing beside Tsuna this whole time, our adorable Ms. Chrome Dokuro!

"This is the person I want to sit with. Does anyone has a problem?" Hibari asked before all of them shooked their head forcefully. Chrome could just blush madly at Hibari's action. Well, we all know how easily Chrome blush if a guy is touching her, especially Mukuro.

* * *

><p>"Okay! We're going~!" Reborn said with a microphone.<p>

"_Oui_~!" all of them shouted happily.

The plane quickly took its flight right after. And the 14 hours(though I don't know the exact flight time from Japan to Italy..) inside the plane begin..

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's too short or too boring!<br>But I hope you'll still review! **


	5. The Plane Commotion

**Thank you for all of you who keep reviewing my very first fic! I'm so happy! XD**

**Okay, I just wanted to say that! Enjoy the short chapter~!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR! .**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 5. The Plane Commotion<strong>

As information, this is the seat arrangement in the plane:

Right row:  
>-Tsuna, Gokudera<br>-Yamamoto, Ryohei  
>-Lambo, I-Pin<br>-Bianchi, Reborn

Left row:  
>-Kyoko, Haru<br>-Lal, Collonelo  
>-Fong, Skull<br>-Hibari, Chrome

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"Look, look, Tsuna-san! Japan is getting further!" Haru said excited while looking outside the window.<p>

"O-oh, I see.." Tsuna said frightened. Well, he's quite afraid of height after all, so he let Gokudera sit at the edge side.

"I hope this trip is fun, right, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked Tsuna.

His face lit up quickly. "Of course, Kyoko-chan! This trip is going to be the best!" Tsuna said. We could see fire inside his eyes.

"Wow! I see the Tenth got so excited! I'm getting a feeling that this trip is going to be the best too, Tenth!" Gokudera said. Excited as well. The fire in his eyes is much more bigger!

"Haha, you sure are energetic, Gokudera.." Yamamoto said.

"I'm excited to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled.

"Hehehe! Lambo-san is gonna eat all of the food when we arrived!" Lambo said happily.

"Don't cheat, Lambo!" I-Pin said.

"Lal, look! We're above the cloud!" Collonelo said as he look outside the window.

"Don't act like a kid, Collonelo! It's not like you never see that!" Lal yelled.

"Fong-senpai! I want to talk to Reborn-senpai!" Skull yelled at Fong.

"Sit in proper manner, Skull.." Fong said calmly.

We could imagine how noisy and crowded this plane is. That's why, if Hibari were to bite someone to death, it's not his fault, right? Fortunately, right now, for only God know what the reason is, he doesn't have any urge to do that. Maybe he has flight problem? Or is he afraid of height? Nah, impossible!

"Is it always this crowded when all of them going on a trip?" Hibari asked Chrome. His face looks like he's really pissed.

"I don't know either. Th-this is maybe the first time I went to a trip with _all_ of them.." Chrome said while blushing.

Reborn realized how irritated Hibari is right now, so he decided to do him some favor. After all, Reborn made this trip especially for him.

Reborn pointed his gun up to the ceiling and fired it. "Quiet!" he said. Thank goodness the plane is okay. The whole room filled with silence. All of them looking at him.

"People, this person here needs peace. Please calm yourself down and try to have a conversation politely.. I'll really appreciate it.." Reborn said as he pointed at Hibari. All of them nodded.

"Now, the infant is the only great thing here.." Hibari said while smirking and looking out to the window. Cloud. Is what he could see.

"_You're like a cloud, Kyoya-san! You're not bond to anything. Always do everything with your own desire. I envy you.." the girl said as she smiled happily in the flower garden.  
>"There's nothing to be envy about! Anyway, your body is weak and you need to rest now.." Hibari said as he walk closer to her and cover her body with his jacket.<br>The girl shook her head. "Going home will only make my ill worse. I want to stay here longer.." she said while smiling again.  
>"Stop being so stubborn. Your parents will get worried.." Hibari said with his usual cold face.<br>The girl shook her head again. "They won't. Believe me. They don't even care about me.." she said. Her smile began to fade.  
><em>_**No. Why won't you smile again? Please, smile again. Your smile is the one who supported my life. The whole thing for me. The one I would always remember. The one that made me want to smile for you too..**_

Suddenly Hibari felt warmth in his heart. He feels like.. it's being filled with something worthy. His mind beginning to make him realize that he's definitely forgotten about something important! But what is it? And why didn't he realize it until now?

**Something about him is definitely not right here!**

"Ng.. Mukuro-sama.." Hibari heard the whisper of the person beside him. Chrome is sleeping. And was murmuring Mukuro's name. His rival's name. he got pissed when he heard that name. But it's not the name that made him angry. It was because that name is coming right from the adorable girl sleeping beside him. He doesn't even know why he got angry just because of that.

Suddenly, Chrome's head begin to land on Hibari's shoulder. He doesn't mind at all. But suddenly, she got up. Much to Hibari's surprise.

"Ah! Forgive my rudeness, Hibari-san! I didn't mean to!" she said as she bow repeatedly. As always.

She must be really scared of him since she could even get up from her sleep once her head land on his shoulder. Definitely a weird girl, Hibari thought.

But he use his left hand to pull Chrome's head and landed it on his shoulder once again. Chrome blushed, she tried to get up, but he resist.

"Just sleep, woman!" he said. She stopped, still blushing madly, and then she tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>"At last! We arrived!" Tsuna yelled dramatically as he run quickly out of the plane. "Land!" he said while rubbing his whole body to the ground. Showing how much he misses the soft land, and how much he's afraid of height.<p>

"Whoa! Tenth got so excited again! I'll do his victory dance too!" Gokudera said as he rubbed himself to the ground too.

"Stupid boys.." Bianchi whispers while hugging Reborn.

"Eek!" the girls(I mean Kyoko and Haru) squels. "What is it, Kyoko-chan? Haru?" Tsuna asked. They pointed at Hibari who is carrying Chrome, bridal-syle. Chrome is still asleep. I can't believe she could be asleep for at least 14 hours inside the plane and haven't awaken!

"Kyaa! It's so sweet!" the two of them said, very girlishly. They're girls after all.

"Hi-hibari-san? What are you doing?" Tsuna asked. Shivering while pointing at Hibari and Chrome.

"She's not awake, so I carry her out. Do you have a problem, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he asked with his usual cold glare. Tsuna just shook his head forcefully. Hoping that nothing would happen to him after this. And right, Hibari just walk away. "Phew.."

"Reborn, what's the point of this trip? I know you're plotting something behind this.." Lal asked Reborn after he jumped off Bianchi's arms.

"Khukhu.. Especially from today until two weeks away, I'll be Hibari's special tutor.." Reborn said with a smirk.

"What? What for?" Lal asked.

"I'll train him how it feels when we fight for someone dear. And I'll train him with the feelings he had never experienced before. It does sound exciting, doesn't it?" Reborn asked the blue-green-haired female arcobaleno.

"I never know how your brain works, Reborn. But I have to ask you how would you train him.." Lal asked. Getting a little curious.

"Through the help of the whole Vongola Guardians, of course. I'll use them as the puppet for this training(especially Chrome). I promise that Hibari would change after these two weeks.." Reborn said with his usual smirk. But unusually, today's looks way more devilish than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? How is it?<br>If you like it, review! If you hate it, review! XD**

**By the way, these are some spoilers for the next chapter because I might not be able to update for 2 or 3 days and the chapter is long~**

**Chapter 6. Train Your Lust!  
>"The news is.. I'll pair up some of you guys, boy and girl, to sleep in one room for tonight. Are we clear?" Reborn said exitedly.<br>"WHAT?" all of them yelled.**

**"EH?" Chrome's face turn as red as tomato. "Wh-why me? I mean.. with Hibari-san too?" Chrome tried to ask for a reason why she has to be choosen in this game when she has nothing to do Hibari.. isn't she?**

**"Whoa, whoa. Are you destroying my pride as a man? Letting a woman sleep on the floor? Get up and sleep on the bed, woman! BOTH of us are going to sleep on th bed!" he said while pointing at the bed.  
>"Eh?" Chrome blushed. "B-but.." she buried her face inside her knee.<strong>

**"Good. So this is going to be your first kiss. Thank me.." Hibari said with a smirk.**

**"No, you don't. Be more passionate, okay?" Reborn said with a smirk. "Wait, Reborn, what are you trying to make him do?" Fong asked, worried about the girl who's being the one suffer here. "Reborn-senpai has gone crazy!" Skull yelled.**

**Maybe I spoiled to much! X9  
>But, look forward for the next chapter and don't forget to review, okay? ^^d<strong>


	6. Train Your Lust!

**Thanks for all the people who review my story up until now! XD  
>Please read and enjoy~!<strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6. Train Your Lust!<strong>

"_Minna-san_.. Please listen to Mr. Reborn for a while!" Reborn said with his super-bomber-ridiculois-digusting voice through a microphone, that Tsuna and Lal faint soon after.

"We're going to stay here at the Vongola Hotel for one day. I've already reserved this hotel just for us today, and tomorrow we'll go to the Vongola Mansion. But unfortunately, I'll have to make some of you go through a training for a whole day and night for today.." Reborn said.

"No! I should have predict something like this would happen!" Tsuna yelled dramatically.

"The news is.. I'll pair up some of you guys, boy and girl, to sleep in one room for tonight. Are we clear?" Reborn said.

"WHAT?" all of them yelled.

"And the lucky couples are.. Sasagawa Kyoko and Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said as he plead for applause. Everyone clap their hands.

"NOO! I knew I'm his first target! And he's using my pathetic nickname to refer me!" Tsuna yelled, and again, very dramatically.

"The next couple is.." Reborn said as he unfold a paper. "And he's ignoring me now! Ah! I shouldn't have let Kyoko-chan and the others come!" Tsuna added.

"..Lal Mirch and Collonelo! (I told you I just love this couple very much! X3)" Reborn said.

"Wha-! Reborn! You said that you're only training your students!" Lal yelled.

"I never said that, Lal. Everyone with a-seemingly-look-like-a-couple would participate in this game! Its name is: **Train Your Lust**!" Reborn said with a quite loud voice even though he's already using a microphone.

"And Collonelo seems like he need to train his lust too.." Reborn said to Lal.

"Good words there, maggot!" Collonelo said while grinning.

"Don't just agree with him, you idiot!" Lal said as he slapped Collonelo repeatedly.

"Akhem! We're moving to the next couple! They're the newfound couple today! Hibari Kyouya and Chrome Dokuro! Give them an applause!" Reborn said. Everyone clapped their hands, especially Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin.

"EH?" Chrome's face turn as red as tomato. "Wh-why me? I mean.. with Hibari-san too?" Chrome tried to ask for a reason why she has to be choosen in this game when she has nothing to do with Hibari.. isn't she?

"Haha. Seems like our innocent little Chrome doesn't even remember about her being carried like a princess at the airport just now.." Reborn teased her.

PSSHH! Chrome's face turned really, really red. What? She's being carried? By who? Hibari? The questions are surrounding her head.

"Fine by me, infant. I've always wished to go through one of your training. You looked so strong after all.." Hibari said with his usual smirk. Which Reborn replied.

"It sounds really easy, Hibari. But I don't think you can pass this training.." Reborn said with a smirk.

"We'll see.." Hibari said while dragging Chrome away to their room.

Chrome turned around to see Tsuna with a 'help me' look. Tsuna really wanted to help her, but he is quickly being dragged by Reborn to his room with Kyoko following them.

"You better pass this training, Sawada, or I'll kill you to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled at Tsuna.

"This way.." Fong said calmly while pulling Lal's wrist.

"N-no way! I don't want to!" Lal said as she stubbornly tried to push backward. But Collonelo is pushing her from behind.

"Come on, Lal. This is going to be fine. I won't do anything to you with this kind of body.." Collonelo said while smiling.

"You and your 1001 ways! I can't have faith in you!" Lal yelled. Fong sighed and pull her harder so that they can arrive to their room.

* * *

><p>"A-anoo, Hibari-san. Y-you won't do anything, right?" Chrome asked while she cornered herself at the edge of the room.<p>

"I won't do anything, even though you took off all of your clothes, so can you came here and don't stand over there? It's creepy.." Hibari said, pissed.

Chrome nodded in reply. She blushed a little and then walk towards Hibari. She then lean on the wall and sit on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked.

"I usually sleep like this. Don't mind me. Please feel free to use the bed.." Chrome said.

"Whoa, whoa. Are you destroying my pride as a man? Letting a woman sleep on the floor? Get up and sleep on the bed, woman! BOTH of us are going to sleep on the bed!" he said while pointing at the bed.

"Eh?" Chome blushed. "B-but.." she buried her face one her knee.

"I said I won't do anything to you, so hurry up.." Hibari said while pulling one of her hands and dragging her to the bed then throw her there.

"You really won't do.. anything?" Chrome asked while blushing. When she said 'anything', she doesn't mean something like being seduced or raped, but the 'anyhting' she meant is being bitten to death! Well, since our innocent little Chrome doesn't concern something sexual even a bit.

"Shut up, woman!" Hibari yelled.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Lal. I won't do anything. Just come out from the closet already.." Collonelo said as he tried to open the closet.<p>

"Shut up! It's between you or me who is going to sleep inside the closet tonight! Got it?" Lal yelled from inside the closet. Collonelo sighed. He can't convince this female arcobaleno afer all. But at least.. he knows her girlish side already. Haha..

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan. I'm going to sleep on the couch, so you don't have to worry. I'll definitely clear this training!" Tsuna said determinedly.<p>

"Of course, Tsuna-kun. I do have faith in you.." Kyoko said with a smile. I guess these two are going through this training swimmingly.

* * *

><p>"Hmm.. It's no fun. Only Lal and Collonelo's part is a little exciting.." Reborn said while looking at 3 screens which record the images from the three couples' condition.<p>

"You're making things complicated again.." Fong said while sighing.

"Reborn-senpai! What is the point of you doing this?" Skull asked.

"I guess I'll send some temptation to Hibari's room.." Reborn said while smirking.

"Don't ignore me!" Skull yelled.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to sleep. Don't make any sound or I'll gite you to death, woman!" Hibari said before he close his eyes and begin to sleep. Of course, if Chrome's awake, she couldn't stop herself from making any noise, so she decided to sleep as well.<p>

Reborn, in the screen room still looking at them. "Now, Skull!" he said. As Skull suddenly switched off the lights inside of Hibari and Chrome's room.

And Hibari, remembering how he could be awake if something happen, now is awake. But since Chrome is not like him, she's still asleep. (Even though she already sleeps more than 14 hours.. what a heavy sleeper you are, Chrome.. Maybe because she didn't get much sleep in the Kokuyo Land. Or is it jetlag?)

"A blackout? Just great.." Hibari murmured to himself.

"Hibari-san, isn't it?" Fong suddenly appeared from inside the darkness.

"Who is it?" Hibari tried to see him, since it's difficult when the room is dark. "Oh.. The Chinese infant. What do you want?" he asked when he could finally see him.

"I've come here to tell you about the challenge Reborn told me about.." Fong said politely(well, he always is..)

"What is it?" Hibari asked. A little excited in his heart when he heard the word 'challenge', especially when the challenge is from the infant he admire(?)

"Within the period of this blackout, Reborn said that he wanted you to do 'something' to your partner.." Fong said.

"What is the 'something' we're talking about?" Hibari asked.

"It's up to you, but of course, no _kamikorosu.._" Fong said with a smile as kind as ever.

"What's the rules, infant?" Hibari asked.

"No rules. Just ask your deepest heart and you'll know what you have to do. When you do it right, I think Reborn shall clear you from this training.." Fong said calmly.

"I get it. Told the infant that I'll definitely clear this training.." Hibari said calmly too.

Fong replied with a bow and then got out from the room.

Hibari look at the person beside him, who is still asleep. _She's still asleep so this'll make it easier. She won't realize what I do, _he thought.

But what should he do? He's still confuse about that. What does 'something' really means? Reborn didn't even give him one hell of a clue! But Fong did say something about 'ask your deepest heart', and so he does.

He asked his heart. What should he do? What can he do? When he's thinking hard, he suddenly remembered about the girl in his thought earlier in the plane. Imagining her could make his heart become really really warm. Her smile, and the calming aura around her are the only things he remembered about her.

He stared at Chrome for a little while when he realize how calming her aura is too. It's like an innocent little girl's aura. A really pure one. When her only darkness is, she's Rokudo Mukuro's vessel. Maybe if Mukuro appeared from her, her aura won't be this calming anymore.

Hibari stared for almost 5 minutes that he doesn't even realize how close his face is to hers. He doesn't really mind, until suddenly Chrome opened her eyes quickly. And of course, Hibari's surprised, even though he doesn't show it very much.

"H-Hibari-san!" she said with a blush. Wow, she really has a switch that'll make her awake if she's near Hibari, doesn't she?

"W-what are you doing?" she asked while raising her head so she's in a sitting position. She pulled the blanket up to her body. (That's she would do when she's embarrassed! How cute~! X3)

"I didn't do anything. Just following the infant's order.." Hibari said with a straight face.

"What order?"

"To do 'something' to you.."

"W-what is that 'something'..?"

"How am I supposed to know? He didn't told me anything. And besides, it's not like I'm gonna rape you or something.." Hibari said boredly.

"!" Chrome blushed as she lowered her head.

"I think a kiss is enough.." Hibari said.

"W-what?" Chrome tried to ask what he just said.

"A kiss is enough, woman! Haven't you kiss someone before? Rokudo Mukuro for example?" Hibari asked with a really high tone.

Chrome shook her head. Of course she hadn't kissed someone yet. Even though her body seems like she's already around Hibari or Tsuna's age, she only 13!

"Good. So this is going to be your first kiss. Thank me.." Hibari said with a smirk.

"!" Chrome startled a bit when she heard what Hibari just said. Is he serious?

"B-but.." Chrome tried to make an excuse. But she can't come up with any idea!

Hibari got bored to listen to her much more longer, so he decided to crawl to her and grab her wrist. Of course, Chrome can't she him clearly when he's about to grab her wrist since it's so dark inside here.

"Let's end this once and for all.." Hibari said as his face got closer to Chrome's, which makes her blush even more.

"Hi-Hibari-san.." she murmured while still blushing. Her voice made Hibari didn't notice that he suddenly pressed his lips against her. She got panicked. She tried her hardest to resist. It's so embarrassing! What if someone see them? is what she's thinking right now. And right, someone's watching them. Through a monitor of course. That's our Mr. Reborn!

Reborn is smirking all the way while Fong and Skull is a little worried about him. What make Reborn doing this? Is he insane?

Reborn suddenly grab a microphone. "Hibari.." he said. The microphone is related to the speaker in Hibari and Chrome's room.

Hibari stopped for a while. Listening to what the arcobaleno had to say to him. But he hasn't release his grip from Chrome's wrist.

"..You're doing well. But I expect for more. Do it seriously or you can't clear this training, I tell you!" he said. What's the point of this training anyway? And why don't Hibari ask for details? Does he trust Reborn that much?

"What 'seriously' are you talking about, infant? I'm doing it seriously.." he said.

"No, you don't. Be more passionate, okay?" Reborn said with a smirk. "Wait, Reborn, what are you trying to do?" Fong asked, worried about the girl who's being the one suffer over there. "Reborn-senpai has gone crazy!" Skull said.

"I'm _training _him, Fong.." Reborn said calmly.

"Training his what?" Fong tried to ask, he can't understand Reborn's way of thinking.

"I told everyone earlier that I'm training his lust, right?" Reborn said while smiling devilishly.

"But he's not lusting. It's _you _who told him to do that.. isn't it?" Fong asked.

"Khukhukhu.. You don't understand at all, Fong. Just be quiet and watch.." he said confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review~! XD<strong>


	7. More Lust Training!

**Author Note: Hi, _minna-san~_! Thanks for supporting me all the way until now! I feel happy and honored! :')  
>I'll do my best for each chapter and I'll try to read many and many love-comedy books so I can describe the situation better! XD<strong>

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 7. More Lust Training?<strong>

"I wonder if Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan, and Lal-san is doing okay.." Haru said to Bianchi. A bit concern about her friends.

"Have faith in the Tenth, stupid woman! He won't do anything to Turf Top's lil' sister!" Gokudera yelled. Well, he always is.

"But he does like her very much, right?" Yamamoto said while smiling.

"Still, he won't do anything!"

"Then what about Chrome-chan and Hibari-san?" Haru asked.

"Hibari is not _that _type, he won't do anything except biting someone to death! Don't worry to the extreme!" Ryohei said. Trying to calm Haru down.

"Hahi! I don't even want to imagine how Chrome-chan will look like if she is bitten to death!" Haru said, panicking.

"Look, Turf Top! You're making her even more panick now!" Gokudera blamed Ryohei.

"Just don't worry. This is the kid's training, so Hibari won't do anything that the kid didn't inform him to.." Yamamoto said.

"R-right.. I guess Chrome-chan is okay, then.." Haru said, relieved.

"What about Lal Mirch and Collonelo, then?" Gokudera asked.

"Haha. They're kids. They won't do anything special.." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Shut up, baseball freak! They are no ordinary kids!" Gokudera shouted angrily.

"But at least I agree with they won't do anything special.." Bianchi added.

"So it means we have nothing to worry about, right!" Haru said happily.

* * *

><p>"Hi-Hibari-san.. Wh-what are you going to do?" Chrome asked while blushing like tomato. Her heart beats faster, her body shivered because of fears.<p>

"I'm doing what the infant told me, woman. Just shut up and go with the flow.." Hibari commanded her.

"B-but.." she lowered her head, embarrassed. After all, she's only a 13 years old innocent little girl. She has never expected to have a first kiss like.. this.

Hibari pressed his lips against her, and again, she tried to stop him by struggling as hard as she can, but no luck. Hibari tightened his grip around her wrist.

_Somehow this really filled my heart. I wonder why.._, Hibari thought.

He unconsciously slid his tounge inside Chrome's slightly-opened mouth, which surprise her very much. She blushes even more when his tounge play inside her mouth. She doesn't even realize that she has started moaning. Hearing her moan, makes him kissed her wilder and wilder.

"Hi-Hibari- ngh.." she tried to tell him to stop, but she can't. He won't listen to her words. Her body begin to shiver even more when his right hand release its grip and begin to reach her thigh. She moaned louder. But she tried to control herself and using all her strength to push him away.

"Hi-Hibari-san.. Please stop!" she said while still blushing. She lowered her head. "I-I.. I'm not used to this kind of thing. Please don't use me for this kind of occasion. I'm begging you!" she said as she bow sincerely. Like showing how sorry she is to interrupt what he's doing. Can't she even once, try not to blame herself?

"Don't be so sorry, woman. You're not at fault here.." Hibari said calmly while looking away. How could he let himself seduce a 13 years old little girl?

**CIAOSSU, **_**MINNA-SAN~!**_

The whole hotel could listen to Reborn's voice. He used a microphone that is related to all speakers that are avaible in the hotel building.

"Hahi! Was that Reborn-chan's voice just now?" Haru said, startled a bit.

"I guess it is.." Bianchi said.

**I HAVE TO ANNOUNCE THAT HIBARI KYOUYA IS THE WINNER OF THIS SPECIAL TRAINING TODAY~!  
>NOW, THE TWO OTHER COUPLES CAN ESCAPE FROM THEIR ROOM AS FAST AS POSSIBLE..<br>CIAO CIAO~!**

After Reborn finished his sentence, the door of Tsuna&Kyoko and Lal&Collonelo's room automatically opened.

Tsuna sighed, relieved that he has done nothing to Kyoko and that he oculd finally get out from that room. He run as fast as possible, followed by Kyoko.

As for Lal and Collonelo, we could see how fast Lal got out of the closet and ran towards the door. Collonelo also exited the room afterwards.

"How about Chrome-chan and Hibari-san? And why did Reborn-chan said Hibari-san is the winner?" Haru asked.

"Since Tsuna and Collonelo didn't do 'anything' to their partners, I guess the one who did 'something' is the winner!" Yamamoto said.

"That really makes sense! I agree to the extreme!" Ryohei stated.

"But.. what did Hibari do?" Gokudera asked curiously.

"Hahi? M-maybe he did something perverted!" Haru said while panicking. 100 point for her!

"Like *PIIP*, you mean?" Bianchi asked. (the word is sensored due to the rating of this story..)

"Hahi! Don't say that so casually, Bianchi-san!" Haru yelled while blushing.

"Ah, my bad.."

* * *

><p>"Good job, Hibari.." Reborn said as he appeared before Hibari. "..You've cleared my first training. Expect more of this kind of training, since I'm fond of something like <em>that<em>.." he added while smirking. Chrome's cheeks burned red.

"And for doing this job perfectly as I want, I'll give you two a surprise present tomorrow!" Reborn said.

"Fine by me, infant.." Hibari said calmly. Showing his usual smirk. Of course he is happy to clear his first training from the baby he admired.

"I promise you two would like it very much.. And because the two of you are the winner, you'll be spending the night together! Look forward to it, Hibari, Chrome!" Reborn said as he disappeared into the dark. A while after that, the lights in the room are turned on.

Hibari spaced out for a moment until Chrome's face appeared before him. "Hibari-san, what do you think the surprise Reborn-san was talking about?" she asked with her usual innocent face.

Hibari's eyes widened because of surprise, then he quickly pulled himself away. His heart seems weird. Does his heart just skip a beat for that girl? His reaction surprised Chrome too, since she also pulled herself away while blushing, but also confused. What kind of terrible thing that she had done to make him react like that?

"_Go-gomennasai.._" Chrome said while lowering her head. She just stared at her fists.

"You didn't do anything, woman! So stop apolozing.." Hibari said. A little pissed. Chrome lowered her head more.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a bath.." he said while standing from the bed.

**HIBARI! **The speaker in Hibari and Chrome's room said. Well, it's actually Reborn.

Hibari turned to the speaker, as well as Chrome.

**THIS IS THE SECOND STAGE FOR TODAY! TRAINING 2 : TRAIN YOUR LUST IN THE BATHROOM! **Reborn said, much to his own excitement. Fong, who is in the same room as his, became a little worried. "Reborn, are you sure about this?" Fong asked, a tone of concern could be heard from his voice.

"Trust me, Fong. Mr. Reborn won't do anything to harm Chrome. Besides, Hibari won't do anything I didn't tell him to.." Reborn said proudly. Fong could just sigh. He hope Reborn's right, because he is now _really _worried about Chrome, especially after what Hibari did to her earlier.

"Your command has become more insane, infant. I won't do it.." Hibari said with his usual cold tone which only for once, made Chrome relieved to hear it.

**DO YOU REALIZE SOMETHING IS MISSING FROM YOU, HIBARI? **Reborn asked, smirking.

Hibari flinched. He realize that Hibird is not here anymore.

**HIBARI! HIBARI! **Hibird's voice could be heard from the speaker. **HIBIRD IS GOING TO BE A ROASTED BIRD AFTER THIS IF YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME **Reborn threatened.

Hibari's eyes widened for a while before he walk beside Chrome and pull her up from the bed to the bathroom. "Hi-Hibari-san.." Chrome whispered while blushing madly. She is confused. She wanted to pull back, but if she did, well.. she's concerned about the little bird too.

While in the monitor room. "You won't be peeking on them while they both are taking a bath right, Reborn?" Fong asked. He is a little relieved, 'cause if Reborn is still sane, he will never ever peek on someone, especially if there are two of them, right?

"I'm afraid I should. Hibari might break the rule, right? Like, he won't take a bath together with Chrome, for example.." Reborn said.

"Reborn-senpai, you're insane! And, the girl is only 13!" Skull yelled. Why do everyone mentioned Chrome's age a lot more than usual lately?

"Rigt, Reborn! You can trust him, he'll listen to your command, and besides, you'll roast his bird if he don't, right?" Fong tried to convince Reborn.

"Well, I guess you're right. A transmitter is enough.." Reborn said. Fong and Skull sigh out of relief.

* * *

><p>"Undress, woman!" Hibari yelled.<p>

"E-eh?" Chrome almost yelled too. Well, the bathroom is wide, and what I mean is really really wide(like an onsen), but that doesn't mean he can't see her bare skin right away if they're in such distant, right? She's so scared. She has never had contact with someone this close before. But that's not the point! She's just too embarrassed to show her body in front of.. someone other than her Mukuro-sama, I think.

"Hurry up, you moron! Can't you hear that my pet is going to be dinner tonight if I don't take a bath with you?" he yelled again. Well, he's **really **worried about Hibird here. He must love that bird very much.

"I-I understand.." she said as she begin to undress herself. First is her Kokuyo High tops. She slowly put her clothes on the ground. Well, Hibari is not looking away though, but he doesn't even bother to look at Chrome with perverted eyes. He's not interested in kids, after all. Well, Chrome is just 13, right? (again with her age..)

But when he took a peek at Chrome for a while, something caught his attention. Yes, there's a mark on her lower neck. A birth-mark? Or is it.. a kiss-mark from that bastard Mukuro? is the only things Hibari can think about right now.

He approaches Chrome and touch the mark, which makes Chrome surprised and blushes more. "Hi-Hibari-san.. Wh-what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"This.. this mark. What is it?" he asked as he caressed it gently. Chrome whimpered a little because of Hibari's ticklish fingers.

"I-it's my birthmark. I borned with this already here.." she said while blushing. Hibari stopped caressing it and widened his eyes as he began to have some flashbacks.

"_What is this mark? Don't tell me it's from your boyfriend!" Hibari said as he realize the mark on the girl's lower neck.  
>"Nonsense, Kyoya-san. I don't even have any friend than you. How could I possibly have a boyfriend?" she stated while covering her mark with her clothes.<br>"Then, what is it?"  
>"It's my birthmark. It's been on my lower neck since I was born. A pretty perverted place, isn't it? Most people would think it's from my boyfriend.. Fufufu.." she giggled.<br>"Are you mocking me?" Hibari got pissed.  
>"Nope, I don't…" the girl smiled as she giggled.<em>

Hibari is really confused. He really wanted to remember more about that girl. About who is her. About how he feels for her. But something he really wanted to remember is her name. That girl's name. The only thing he remember is that her name really calm him down. He wonders what it is..

"Hibari-san?" Chrome asked. She covered her upper body with a towel. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Her eyes were concerned.

Hibari snapped, but later calm himself down. "Nothing special. Just some nostalgic memories flying back into me.." he said as he walked away. "..Try to hurry up. I'll bite you to death if my pet become dinner.." he said as he undress himself in the other side of the room. Chrome just nod even though she knows he can't see it.

Almost 15 minutes were spent inside the bathroom and they just enjoy the heat of the water. And yes, because of the fog, Hibari and Chrome could barely see each other.

After a while, Hibari come out of the water. "I'm done, woman.." he said as he walk towards Chrome. Chrome doesn't give him any reaction. It has begin to pissed him off.

"Hey! Can't you hear me?" he yelled. But then he begin to startled to see that Chrome is already unconscious. He begin to panick but he doesn't show it very much. He just approached her and pull her out of the water. Geez, she must be too embarrassed to told him that she was done! That damn girl!

* * *

><p>"Ngh.." Chrome groaned as she begin to opened her eyes.<p>

"At last! You regain your consciousness.." Hibari said, pissed. Well, Chrome immediately realize what just happened. Well, she is now in a position like: her head is one Hibari's lap. And he's fanning her. Well, it's summer, so it's hot here! Especially the fact that she fainted because of heat.

"U-um.." Chrome blushed as she played with her finger for a while before she suddenly got up and hitted Hibari's jaw.

"Ouch! Wh-what have you done, you moron!" Hibari complained as he rubbed his jaw.

"A-ah! Fo-forgive me, Hibari-san! It wasn't on purpose!" Chrome said nervously. Seriously.. now she really afraid that she's going to be bitten to death!

"Pfft.." Hibari covered his mouth. Chrome is now even more nervous. What is Hibari doing? Is he perhaps.. laughing? No, no, no, no. The Hibari she knew would never ever laugh in his whole life!

"..For a while I thought you're going to die because of the heat, and now here you are, strong and healthy!" he said while covering his mouth. Well, maybe he _was _laughing.

"Were you laughing?" Chrome asked innocently. That's not the best thing to do, Chrome, if you don't want to be bitten to death!

"Don't ask, herbivore! I don't want to be caught laughing in front of someone other than her!" Hibari said as he uncover her mouth.

"Her?" Chrome asked again. She sure is a curious child.

"Yes, a girl. The only girl I remember being my friend.." Hibari said while he shows that warm expression of his. He's not smiling but, somehow it's comforting to see him in that expression. His cold gaze seems melting, is it because of the heat? Or is it because of the girl he's talking about?

"Can I tell you this kind of story?" he asked. His eyes is like.. well, a puppy, or maybe, a hedgehog? (what I actually mean is Roll, Hibari's hedgehog. It's cute, right? X3)

"O-of course! B-but this is the first time someone wanted to tell me something private about them.." Chrome said while blushing.

"Fine, then. Well, it's around Christmas when I met her. Or actually, it's the beginning of December.." Hibari said.

* * *

><p>PIP! Reborn turned off the transmitter.<p>

"Reborn? What? Why are you turning off the transmitter? You don't want to listen anymore?" Fong asked. _Thank goodness!_

"Yup. This conversation is meant for just the two of them. it's _private. _And I won't listen to something I wasn't meant for.." Reborn explained as he walked out of the room. Followed by Fong and Skull. "Do as you wish from here on, Hibari.." Reborn whispered befor he closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, because each of your review is a treasure for me! XD<strong>

**Oh, and, this is the next chapter preview! I forgot to write a preview in the previous chapter, so.. here we go!**

**Chap 8. I Met You On The Land Of Snow  
><strong>**_I've loved someone again? Is this a destiny made by God? Is the world telling me that I have to keep her safe? As I hold her today, I'll never let go of her ever again. Today at age 13, Hibari Kyouya has found someone to love again.  
><em>****_"What is your name?" he asked.  
><em>****_"It's.."_**

**"Calm yourself down, Chrome-chan. We know it's difficult, but you need to calm down first.." Kyoko said with a tone of concern.**  
><strong>"We know desu! It must surprise you very much, Chrome-chan! Wolves are wolves even though they're covered in sheep's skin!" Haru said. Well, we know she is referring the boys.<strong>

**"You made this yourself?" Hibari asked while biting the onigiri.**

**"Wh-why is Mukuro here? I-is he possessing Chrome again?" Tsuna asked. Begging for an explainable answer.**

**Look forward for the next chapter~!**


	8. I Met You On The Land Of Snow

**Hi, minna! XD**

**I'm so happy that everyone likes my previous chapter! Thanks for all your support to bring me here! I'm sooooo grateful!**

**And for all the 6996 fans, here's the Rokudo Mukuro all of you are waiting for! ;) [Though he appeared at the very last moment.. (_ _!)]**

**But don't worry! The he'll appear more in the next chapter!**

**Okay! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 8. I Met You On The Land Of Snow<strong>

_It was a while after my parents died in a car accident. I decided to move to Namimori Town, the town where I was born. But when I was 5 years old, my parents move to Tokyo along with me. Now, that I'm already 10, I moved here again. It feels a little nostalgic. But it's also hurt to remember the time with my parents. Well, I grow to be more and more colder time by time. I don't realze how fast I changed. I don't even remember the last time I smiled. The only thing I could remember all along is an embrace of coldness and a barrier of ice around my heart._

_I learned something about my parent's death. That is.. the deeper our love for someone is, the more it hurts when they gone. So since then, I started not to love. Love is painful. _

_As time flow, I begin to have one catch praise. The emptier we are, the less we lost. As to empty myself, I begin to step further from the society. The people who tries to approach me.. hmph! I'll just bite them to death! It's not like I hate them or something, but I don't want to get near. I don't want to enter that warm circle of people anymore. I don't want the strong ice barrier I kept for so long, melt and disappear. Then my heart won't be able to be protected by this painful world anymore._

_Yes, it was __**before **__I met her. I was already 13 when I met her._

_That night was dark, but the ground was white. She stood there with empty eyes just like me. She was only using a white gown in this snowy weather. I don't even realize how long I stared at her figure standing under the falling snowflakes. Ahh.. how pretty she was. With that long hair, and with those innocent violet orbs.i can now feel.. how empty she is._

_She turned to face me, our eyes met. Then she smiled brightly. Yes, a very bright smile that I can't even feel the cold of the weather anymore. I just can't keep myself to walk towards her. My body was moving by itself that time. My ice barrier begin to melt as I walk._

_I took off my coat and I covered her body with it. Her cheeks were red. She must be really cold. She shivered. It's a proof that she's been standing there for maybe an hour. What is she waiting for?_

"_I'm waiting for my birthday to end.." she whispered. Fogs come out of her mouth as she spoke._

_So today is her birthday. If I recall, today is December 5__th__. It match her. The season match her. Someone as pure and innocent as her were born in winter. So white and flawless, just like the snow. The only different thing is.. she is so warm. Her warmth filled my heart so easily. How could? Does this means.. I've loved someone __**again**__? Is this a destiny made by God? Is the world telling me that I have to keep her safe? As I hold her today, I'll never let go of her ever again. Today at age 13, Hibari Kyouya has found someone to love again._

"_What is your name?" he asked._

"_It's.."_

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san, wake up. It's morning.." Chrome said as she shook Hibari gently. Hibari got pissed and he buried himself deeper inside the blanket. Chrome couldn't help but giggle at his action.<p>

"I'm taking a bath first. When I got out, I hope you're awake, Hibari-san.." Chrome said shyly while entering the bathroom. Hibari could just groaned. After all, he's not a morning person.

* * *

><p>Chrome and Hibari is finally released from their room that Chrome finally realize that she hadn't eat since yesterday. But since she's used to it, I guess it's not a big problem to her. (In the future arc, she even hasn't eat for several days..)<p>

"Ah! Chrome-chan!" Kyoko and Haru yelled as they approach her.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan.." Chrome whispered. Suddenly, Kyoko and Haru grabbed her hands. One of Kyoko's hands touched Chrome's forehead. On the other side, one of Haru's hands touched one of Chrome's cheeks.

"Calm yourself down, Chrome-chan. We know it's difficult, but you need to calm down first.." Kyoko said with a tone of concern.

"We know desu! It must surprise you very much, Chrome-chan! Wolves are wolves even though they're covered by sheep's skin!" Haru said. Well, we know she is referring the boys.

"? What are you talking about?" Chrome asked innocently.

"Reborn-chan told us that Hibari-san.. he..he RAPED you, desu! Ah! I'm so shocked that I can't sleep all night!" Haru yelled. She looks really panick, but it seems like our innocent little Chrome still don't get it. She tried to think hard.

"Ah.. You mean yesterday's kiss? It's count as rapping?" Chrome asked again. There isn't even the smallest trace of embarrassment in her tone.

"No, but.." Kyoko stopped.

"Hahi? H-he kissed you? Th-that's a disgrace for us, women, desu!" Haru said, firing up.

"But since it's Hibari-san, I guess we can't do anything, right?" Kyoko said with a smile.

"I guess you're right. How disappointing desu.." Haru said.

"Anoo.." Chrome tried to interfere.

"What is it, Chrome-chan?" the both of them asked.

"For breakfast, I want to make some onigiri.. can I?" Chrome asked shyly.

"Oh, I see, Chrome-chan. You wanted to learn more about how to make an onigiri.." Kyoko said, again with a smile.

"Yeah! The previous one was a bit mess, but I'm sure today you can do it, Chrome-chan!" Haru cheered.

"Um.." Chrome nodded.

"Let's do our best!" Kyoko and Haru cheered.

"Yes, I'll do my best!" Chrome tried to yell like them, but of course, her voice is much more lower.

* * *

><p>"Eeh~? Chrome made this onigiri? I feel hungry now~" Tsuna said happily. <em>Well, since today, the onigiri is shaped normally, I guess the taste is normal too.<em>

"I made this for Boss's sake.." Chrome said as she lowered her head.

"E-eh? My sake?" Tsuna asked. Confused.

"Good, Dokuro. You finally understand how much the Tenth care for you.." Gokudera said as he pat her head.

"_E-etoo.. _Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan said that I have to put my feelings for someone when I make an onigiri. So I think about you, Boss.." Chrome explained. Her cheeks were red.

"You make it sounds like a confession now, Chrome.." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"E-eh?" Chrome got a little panick, and confused, of course.

"Just shut up, baseball nuts! Dokuro here is doing a good job respecting the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.

"I know, I know. My bad.." Yamamoto said.

"Yes, Chrome. You're doing a good job.." Tsuna smiled as he pat her head too. _I'm sooo relieved now that Chrome has become more and more open to us.._

"Morning, dame-Tsuna.." Reborn said with a Vongola-style-morning-greet, or we should just say, a kick on the face attack! Hahahaha..

"Why do you always have to do that, Reborn? Do you hold a grudge on me?" Tsuna said while rubbing his face.

"Kinda.." Reborn said while smirking. He look around for a while and finally asked, "Where is Hibari?"

"I haven't seen Hibari-san since this morning.." Tsuna said.

"Maybe Chrome know.." Bianchi said.

"E-eh? W-well, he's not a morning person, so I guess he's still not awake.." Chrome said.

"What a lazy pig! He can't even get up on his own!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna just laugh nervously.

* * *

><p>"<em>Itadakimasu<em>~!" everyone stated.

"I can't wait to eat Chrome's onigiri!" Tsuna said happily as Chrome blushed. He grab one of the onigiri and take a bite. "Wow! This is good, Chrome! You've improved!" Tsuna said.

"R-really?" she blushed even more. Can't believe what her Boss just said.

"Yes, this is good, Dokuro.." Gokudera said while crying dramatically. "And the shape is normal too! Haha!" Yamamoto said. "I love it to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled.

"_Youkatta ne, Chrome-chan.._" Kyoko and Haru said. Chrome blushed.

She picked some of the onigiri to her plate. Maybe 3 or 4 pieces of it.

"Wow, Chrome-chan. You're going to eat all of it?" Haru asked. "Amazing.." Kyoko added.

"U-um.. Well.. Y-yeah.." she answered nervously. Well, actually she wanted to give it to Hibari. He hadn't eat anything ever since they arrive, right? And he's not as tough as her to survive without food for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san.." Chrome said as she entered Hibari's room(Well, it's her room too..)<p>

She saw Hibari is still sitting on the bed. He looks like he's in a deep thought. What is he thinking about? Chrome wondered. And on top of all, he hasn't taken his bath yet!

"Hibari-san.." Chrome said again, now she got herself closer to Hibari so he could hear her. Well, Hibari is a little surprised by her appearance though.

"What is it, herbivore?" he asked, a little pissed.

"What are you thinking so hard about? Is there something I could do to help?" Chrome asked. Well, Kyoko and Haru always told her to offer some help for someone who's in trouble.

"Well, I'm thinking about the girl I told you last night. I wanted to remember her name.." Hibari said while still looking pissed.

"I-I'll help you think about it. But for now, would you like to eat some of these?" Chrome asked while handing over the onigiri.

Hibari looked at her for a while before he grab one of the onigiri. Chrome is happy, which make her cheeks burned red.

"You made this yourself?" Hibari asked while biting the onigiri.

"W-well, I got help from Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan.." Chrome said while lowering her head. Then she raised her head. "I-is it no-good?" she asked nervously. Well, all the people in the dining room earlier said it's good, but maybe it doesn't match Hibari's appetite.

"It's really good, woman.." Hibari said. Making Chome blush even more. "I-is it? Thank you.." she said shyly.

"A-and about that girl's name. Do you have any clue about the name?" Chrome asked.

"Her name is calming.." he answered while grabbing another onigiri.

_Calming? Then, her name must mean 'calm'. What is the Japanese name that could mean 'calm'? _Chrome thinks hard for it and suddenly a name popped out in her mind. _Nagi? No, no way. It can't be. Maybe I should ask Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan.._

* * *

><p>"Calm?" Kyoko asked. Chrome nodded.<p>

"Maybe it's 'Shizuka' desu! It means calm, right?" Haru said.

"Ye-yeah, maybe. I'll ask him later.." Chrome said.

"Anyway, we're going to the Vongola Mansion after this. Make sure you tell Hibari-san about this, Chrome-chan.." Kyoko said. Chrome nodded and then leave the room.

* * *

><p>"VOOIII! The Vongola and his Guardians will visit, can you hear me?" Squalo yelled at the top of his lung. Letting all the people in the room startled a bit.<p>

"Oh my, Squalo. You must be happy to meet their Rain Guadian again.." Lussuria said with his usual gay style. (Haha, he's so funny..)

"VOII! Don't say crazy stuff, you lowlife!" Squalo yelled again.

"Shishishi.. Trying to cover it, aren't you?" Bel said while grinning. "Lame.." Mammon added.

"Shut up, you freaks! I just can't wait to beat that Yamamoto up into bulb!" Squalo yelled once again.

* * *

><p>"Hatsyii!" Yamamoto sneezed.<p>

"A-are you alright, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. They're all inside a bus that's going to the Vongola Mansion.

"Ahaha.. Maybe someone's talking bad about me.." Yamamoto said while grinning.

"Maybe that damn Squalo!" Gokudera said. 100% right, Gokudera!

"Hibari-san.." Chrome whispered. She's sitting beside Hibari again. Since he didn't want to sit with anyone else. Well, is he **that **antisocial?

"What is it?" Hibari asked.

"About the girl you mentioned. I ask Kyoko and Haru about it. They say, maybe her name is Shizuka. Since it means 'calm'.." Chrome said.

"That makes sense, but I guess it's not. Her name is much more simple. Shorter. And maybe it's the most beautiful name I've ever heard of.." Hibari said. His expression soften a bit when he's talking about that girl.

"I-I see.. I wonder what it is.." Chrome said. They stay silent for a while before Chrome finally said something again. "I-is it Na-" she wanted to say Nagi, but suddenly the bus stop and they have arrived in the Vongola Mansion.

"We're arrived, everyone!" Reborn said with a microphone.

All of them got excited as they hurried to get out of the bus. As well as Hibari and Chrome. But when they entered the mansion, mist is surrounding them.

"_Kufufu.._" Tsuna's body shivered as he heard someone's chuckle. It's the infamous chuckle of Rokudo Mukuro!

"Welcome, Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Mukuro greeted as he come out of the mist.

"Mu-Mukuro?" Tsuna yelled, surprised. Well, looks like Reborn haven't told him about this.

"Wh-why is Mukuro here? I-is he possessing Chrome again?" Tsuna asked. Begging for an explainable answer.

"Boss, I'm right here.." Chrome said with a low tone.

"_Kufufufu.. _Is this none other than my sweet little Nagi?" Mukuro said as he approaches Chrome. Chrome blushed as Mukuro walked towards her. And as for Hibari, he's shocked when he heard the name Mukuro just said. Nagi. That's it! That's the name!

He looked at Chrome with widened eyes. _Is she.. the one?_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review! XD<strong>

**And here's the next chapter preview!**

**Chap 9. The Blue Spark Of Rivalry**

**_"Calm yourself, Tenth! It's going to be alright even though Hibari had done something to Dokuro at the Vongola Hotel yesterday!" Gokudera tried to calm Tsuna.  
><em>_"How is that supposed to calm me down?" Tsuna said while panicking. Chrome is only 13 and she's going to be rapped! A gang-rapped! The more he think about it, the more panick he become. And Gokudera here isn't any help at all!_**

**"Good. Then, why don't we take a morning bath together before the lazy pig Kyoya is completely awake?" Mukuro suggested, pulling up Chrome's chin. She blushed.**

**"I can't believe you have guts to do something like this when someone is on the bed!" Hibari said while getting up from inside the blanket.**

**"EEHH? Ch-Chrome! Wha-what are yo-" before Tsuna could finish his sentence, he is faced with Hibari's death glare and Mukuro's I'll-kill-you smile.**

**"To be kissed on the cheek by my cute little Chrome. You sure are a lucky boy, Sawasda Tsunayoshi.." Mukuro said while walking towards Tsuna. Which makes him sweat terribly.**

**"Look at what you did, Hibari Kyoya. Sawada Tsunayoshi thought that we're comrades. How disgusting.." Mukuro said with a smirk on his face while glaring at Hibari.**

**Tanoshimi ni ne~! ^^**


	9. The Blue Spark Of Rivalry

**Hello again, folks! Thanks for all who reviewed my previous chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too! XD**

**Anyway, if you're a ColoLal or RebornxLuche fans, please read my another fanfic, Arcobaleno: Before The Rainbow Was Formed! (sorry I use this fic to be a promotion place, but hey! it's my fic anyway! Haha!)**

**Oh, and! Thanks for Kotori-Asobi who pointed out my mistake in grammar! I've repaired it! XD**

**Discalimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 9. The Blue Spark of Rivalry<strong>

"Morning, Tsuna!" Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna's face.

"Ouch! Reborn! How many time do I have to tell you to wake me up **normally**?" Tsuna yelled as he rubbed his face.

"This is the Vongola-style-morning-greeting after all. As the Boss of Vongola Family, you have to get used to it.." Reborn said while smiling.

* * *

><p>"Ngh.." Chrome tried to wake herself. She rubbed her eyes, then stared at the room for a while. This room is different from yesterday's. Yes, it's because this is a room in the Vongola Mansion. But something really bothers her. Her bed is extremely large. And the final one is.. Hibari and Mukuro are sleeping beside her! How the <strong>HELL<strong>?

She really wanted to scream, but she's not the type of girl who would waste her precious voice for such a meaningless occasion. Besides, they didn't do anything to her.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama.. Hibari-san.. Wake up.." she whispered while shaking both of them.

"I'm not a morning person!" Hibari said while covering himself with the blanket.

"Kufufu..What is it, my precious Chrome? You woke up early.." Mukuro said before he got up and caressed Chrome's face. Which make her blushed.

"Co-could I ask the reason why the two of you are here on my bed?" she asked shyly. Well, she's a little nervous to face her beloved master, Rokudo Mukuro in person.

"It's our decision yesterday, my sweet Chrome? Can't you remember?" he asked kindly.

"Ah.. If I recall.."

_Flashback_  
><em>"Tonight I'm sleeping in my precious Chrome's room, Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Mukuro said calmly while hugging Chrome. And Chrome is blushing madly.<em>

"_B-but, Mukuro! Chrome is a girl and you are a guy! Y-you just can't!" Tsuna tried to convince Mukuro._

"_Don't worry, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cause I'll be keeping my eyes on him.." Hibari said while pulling Chrome into his embrace with his right hand._

"_Oya? You're interested in my cute Chrome too, Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro asked. Amused._

"_I'm __**just **__protecting her from you werewolf!" Hibari said, pissed. Mukuro replied with a smirk. Suddenly, a blue spark appear between their gazes._

"_I'm not sure if this is a good idea.." Tsuna said, worried._

"_Calm yourself, Tenth! It's going to be alright even though Hibari had done __**something **__to Dokuro at the Vongola Hotel yesterday!" Gokudera tried to calm Tsuna._

"_How is that supposed to calm me down?" Tsuna said while panicking. Chrome is only 13 and she's going to be raped! A gang-raped! The more he think about it, the more panick he become. And Gokudera here isn't any help at all!_

"_Boss!" Chrome called for Tsuna while she's hugged by the two men. Tsuna turned to see her. She smiled a little._

"_Daijoubu dakara. Don't worry about me.." she said calmly. When she said that, Tsuna couldn't help but tried to smile too. "I do hope so too, Chrome.." he whispered before leaving the three of them. The Guardians and the girls are following him too._

End of Flashback

"I remember now, Mukuro-sama.." Chrome said as she look at Mukuro for a while.

"Good. Then, why don't we take a morning bath together before the lazy pig Kyoya is completely awake?" Mukuro suggested, pulling up Chrome's chin. She blushed.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama! P-please don't joke around like that! It scared me!" Chrome said while shutting her eyes tightly as she lowered her head.

Mukuro chuckled. He then grab Chrome's waist and pull her closer to him. He whispered in her ears. "There's no way I would joke about this, my sweet Chrome.."

Chrome's entire face grow all red now. Her body shivered as Mukuro lay her down with him on top of her. Towering himself with his hands above her shoulders. "I've always wanted to do this before I lost my chance completely, my precious Chrome.." Mukuro said. Chrome is confused about what he just said, but the more important matter here is not that! Their position right now is a really no-good! Something bad would happen to her! At least that's what her mind told her.

"Nagi.." he whispered while kissing her neck. "Ah.. Mu-Mukuro-sama, don't.." Chrome said as she tried to push him, but she just can't.

He begin to suck her neck, which makes Chrome moaned. "Mu-Mukuro-sama, stop.." she said. Pleading for him to stop. "..please.." she added.

Mukuro doesn't even bother to listen to her plead. He pressed his lips against hers. "Ngh.." Chrome moaned. Chrome wanted him to stop, but somehow she also wanted him to continue. She's so confused that she doesn't even realize that she has been moaning louder.

"Stop right there.." suddenly Hibari pulled Chrome away from Mukuro. Much to Chrome's surprise.

"_Kufufu.. _How dare you interrupt our precious moment?" Mukuro asked.

"I can't believe you have guts to do something like this when **someone** is on the bed!" Hibari said while getting up from inside the blanket.

"Sounds like a challenge for me.." Mukuro said as he materialized his trident.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said while holding his tonfa. Seriously.. where did he got those?

"Mu-Mukuro-sama! Hibari-san! Please don't fight! This is a bedroom!" Chrome tried to stop them. But with a humorous reason too, haha.

"Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari-san! Hurry up and go downstairs! We're having breakfast!" Tsuna shouted while knocking the door.

"Y-yes, Boss! We're coming!" Chrome replied.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs, okay!" Tsuna said again.

"_Hai!_" Chrome replied.

Back to the situation, Mukuro and Hibari are still in their fighting pose. "Please stop, both of you. We're going to have breakfast.." Chrome said. Well, again with a humorous reason.

"If you say so, my sweet Chrome.." Mukuro said as his trident begin to vanish.

"I don't have any urge to fight today.." Hibari murmured while taking off his tonfas.

Chrome let out a sigh of relieve. At least the two men stopped. She started to crawl on the bed, wanting to get off the bed immediately. Well, since her Boss told her to have breakfast immediately. But suddenly, Mukuro pulled her into his embrace. "Mu-Mukuro-sama?" she yelled. Her eyes widened and her face is all red.

"Rokudo Mukuro, you bastard! Let go of her!" Hibari said while holding his tonfa again.

"Don't interrupt, Hibari Kyoya. You ruined our privacy earlier. I'll continue what I've missed.." Mukuro said while kissing Chrome's neck, making her blush madly and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Shut up, you pathetic herbivore! You're trying to pick a fight, aren't you?" Hibari said while smirking.

"Stop it, you two. Fighting over a thirteen-year-old girl is pathetic.." Reborn said as he opened the door. Standing while smirking, and actually, he is having fun seeing it.

"Reborn-san.." Chrome said wealy because she's still held by Mukuro.

"This fight can be continued later. Hibari, Chrome, go downstairs first. I have to talk to Mukuro about something private.." Reborn said with a serious face.

Mukuro groaned a bit before he let Chrome go with Hibari. Chrome shyly walk out of the room with Hibari while Hibari glared at Mukuro before he closed the door.

"So, Mukuro.. I see you haven't told her anything about _that_.." Reborn said as he walk towards Mukuro. Mukuro flinched when he heard Reborn said about _that._

"She doesn't need to know anything about it.." Mukuro said, still keeping his calm. And smiling like always.

"Khukhu.. I see your affection towards her increased lately. Is it because you've finally realized your feelings after you know the fact that your love is illegal?" Reborn asked while smirking. Much to Mukuro's annoyance.

"Kufufu.. How is that supposed to be the reason, arcobaleno? Don't talk as you please.." Mukuro lied while keeping his cool. Much to Reborn's amusement. Since Reborn is not as easy to fool as he thought. And knowing about his lie, of course made Reborn feel excited.

"I don't have time to talk nonsense with you, arcobaleno.." Mukuro said while he walked away from Reborn and walk to the dining room.

"The information you got recently must shocked you, huh, Mukuro?"

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-sama.." Chrome greeted as Mukuro entered the dining room. The dining room is only filled with the Vongola Decimo's Family. Well, in this mansion, there were several dining rooms, so this one is especially used for them. Since there are many of them that came to Italy too, so they need a private dining room separated from the other.<p>

Hibari sat beside Chrome, so Mukuro decided to sit beside her too. Of course, at the other side. For them, sitting beside Chrome is a declaration of war. They glared at each other and the blue spark of rivalry appeared again. Chrome could only let out a sigh as she begin to eat her breakfast.

"Guys.." Tsuna finally speak. Well, since today the breakfast is so quiet, unlike usual.

"What is it, Tenth?" Gokudera asked him immediately. Curious for what his boss would say to everyone.

"Well.. All of you know that our purpose in visiting Italy is for me and the guardians to visit some Families, right?" Tsuna asked. Well, Reborn's main purpose is not that though, but we can ignore that because no one knows his true purpose anyway.

Everyone nodded in agreement after what Tsuna said. Knowing that maybe today they have to visit a family and introduce themselves as soon-to-be Boss and Guardians.

"According to the Ninth, we're going to visit the GiglioNero Family today.." Tsuna finally said. Making everyone whispers. That Family name sure is familiar.

"GiglioNero Family? If I'm not mistaken.." Gokudera put his fingers under his chin and begin to think.

"It's Aria's Family.." Reborn said. Making everyone finally remembered about the Family name.

"I'll pass. I hate crowds especially if it's a worthless occasion like this.." Hibari said coldly.

"Kufufu.. What a cocky boy you are, Hibari Kyoya.." Mukuro said while glaring at him, though he keeps smiling.

"P-please stop everyone, Boss is discussing something.." Chrome said timidly. Not wanted Hibari and Mukuro fight and destroy half or maybe entire Vongola Mansion.

"If my Chrome say so.." Mukuro said while patting her head.

"Hmph!" Hibari turned to another direction. Chrome let out a sigh of relieve. Glad that she was able to stop their fight soon. So they won't ashamed her Boss.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?" Tsuna asked his Guardians. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome who's preparing their uniforms. The boys wearing their black tuxedo and Chrome wear her black uniform similar to theirs, but of course, hers is for girl.<p>

"I-is it okay for me to come with you, Boss? I-I mean, I'm not one of your Guardians.. am I?" Chrome encouranged herself to ask. Well, if it's the usual time, she won't mind to go with them. But now Mukuro is here, that means she doesn't have to come, right? And maybe the other Families would be confused if the Vongola Family has two Mist Guardians. She's afraid she might ashame her Boss.

"What are you talking about, Chrome? Of course you have to come! If you don't, someone would stay behind too.." Chrome is expecting Tsuna to speak, but Reborn does instead. He look at Hibari while he's talking, and a smirk appear on his face.

"?"

"Well, that's not the point, Chrome. Of course I wanted you to come. After all, you did your best in every fight we faced. And I've always considered you as one of my Guardians.." Tsuna said with a smile while patting Chrom's shoulder. Which make Chrome blushed and nodded.

"Thank you, Boss.." Chrome said as she kissed Tsuna's cheek (again!)

Gokudera's shocked. Yamamoto and Ryohei blushed a little. Lambo doesn't pay any attention. Reborn smirked. Mukuro bring out his trident and Hibari bring out his tonfa.

"EEHH? Ch-Chrome! Wha-what are yo-" before Tsuna could finish his sentence, he is faced with Hibari's death glare and Mukuro's I'll-kill-you smile.

"C-can't I?" Chrome asked shyly. Since the reaction of the people is almost the same as the previous one. She's always confused why everyone always yelled when she did that while she has no other intention than showing her gratitude towards her Boss.

"I-it's not that you can't, Chrome. But-" Tsuna tried to explain, but his sweat is pouring all over the body as he glanced at Hibari and Mukuro behind Chrome who are ready to kill him after this.

"Then, why does everyone surprised when I did that?" Chrome asked innocently. Which make Tsuna got more confused and he has no idea how to explain to his shy and innocent Mist Guardian.

'_Just what country does she come from!_' Tsuna shouted in his mind. Wondering if she is from another country that would show gratitude through a kiss. But the problem is.. he never saw her kissing anyone else on cheek everytime someone help her!

"What I wanted to say is.. Chrome, kissing is not meant to show gratitude, but to show some affection or romantic feeling towards someone. So you can't just kiss anyone, even though it's not on the lips.." Tsuna said as he patted her head.

"R-romantic feeling?" Chrome asked. She never knew.

Tsuna nodded. Which made Chrome blush terribly. She lowered her head, trying to cover her embarrassment. But she then think about the kiss Hibari gave her two days ago. Does that means he has a romantic feeling towards her? Plus, the kiss is on the lips, and is so wild that she never experienced it before. Well, she never really kissed someone on the lips, though. She hurried and shook her head to throw that thoughts away. There's no way Hibari likes her. I mean, he never likes anyone.

"To be kissed on the cheek by my cute little Chrome. You sure are a lucky boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Mukuro said while walking towards Tsuna. Prepared with his trident. Which makes him sweat terribly.

Mukuro bring out his trident. "But after this, I shall make you experience hell.." he said. Hibari followed him afterwards.

"I'll bite you to death.." he whispered.

"HII! Since when did they become comrades?" Tsuna yelled. Then he quickly ran away. Followed by Gokudera and the others.

Leaving only Mukuro, Hibari, and Chrome in the room. The Cloud and Mist Guardians begin to glare at each other again.

"Look at what you did, Hibari Kyoya. Sawada Tsunayoshi thought that we're comrades. How disgusting.." Mukuro said with a smirk on his face while glaring at Hibari.

"Yes, disgusting.." Hibari said while throwing him a death glare. The blue spark appear again. And Chrome did nothing but sigh. Looks like today will be a long day to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please! Don't forget to REVIEW! XD<strong>

**The next chapter preview is here~!**

**Chap 10. Welcome To The GiglioNero Famiglia!**

**"D-don't be panic, Boss.." Chrome said nervously. She's holding her trident tightly and tried to cover her fear. Since she's an antisocial girl, so it's normal for her to be nervous if she's going to introduce herself. But she has to encourage her Boss, so she does.**  
><strong>"Look who's talking, Chrome.." Mukuro said while sweatdropping. Hibari, who's standing several steps beside him nodded in agreement.<strong>

**"What is the meaning of this, Hibari Kyouya?" Mukuro asked.**  
><strong>"Why are you asking me?" Hibari asked rudely while glaring at Mukuro.<strong>

**"Well, then let's make it a sudden sleepover!" Aria said with a bright smile.**

**"Hmm~? But it's no fun if she sleeps alone~ It won't feel like a sleepover at all.." Aria said with a playfull smile. Looking at both the Cloud and the other Mist Guardian. They flinched when they saw her looking at them, and considered it as another declaration of war between them. The blue spark appeared between their gazes again.**

**"Again with this kind of conversation! AAH! Chrome's virginity would be taken away soon! And she's still 13!" Tsuna yelled panickly. He walk back and forth like mad.**

**"Don't worry about them, Tenth. They're probably peeking in the girl's changing room right now.." Gokudera said.**  
><strong>"That doesn't make sense and doesn't even calm me down, Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna said while sweatdropping.<strong>  
><strong>"There's no way Hibari and Mukuro would do that, Gokudera.." Yamamoto said.<strong>  
><strong>"Out of all people! They won't do that to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.<strong>

**"See, Tenth? I told you they're peeking!" Gokudera said excitedly. His eyes were sparkling as if he has won a ¥100.000 lottery!**

**Look forward to it, okay! XDD**


	10. Welcome To The GiglioNero Famiglia

**Um.. I guess I don't have anything to say today unless, THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LUV ALL OF YOU SOO MUCH! XDD  
>And sorry for the longer wait! X(<strong>

**I just can't come up with any idea, but I hope you'll still enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Here's chapter 10 of Oboetenai no Omoi~!**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 10. Welcome To The GiglioNero Famiglia!<strong>

_Remember Uni? The youngest Sky Arcobaleno and a mature yet polite little girl. She is originally the Boss of the GiglioNero Family and has been leading the family since she was little. Who would ever thought that she would die in such a young age? Well, maybe because Sky Arcobaleno doesn't have a long livespan, someone may already predicted her death.. (why am I writing this anyway? well, nevermind..)_

* * *

><p>"Gulp! So this is the GiglioNero mansion, huh?" Tsuna said as he stood outside the mansion. He got nervous because this is the first time he would be introducing himself and his Guardians as the soon-to-be Vongola leader. He trembled and tried to encourage himself to walk for another more steps so he could enter the mansion, but his body just won't move.<p>

The mansion is in the middle of a woods. It's nice and peaceful, also it's faraway from crowd. Maybe Hibari would like this place. The atmosphere is like in a child's story. So green and quiet. No wonder, because the leader of this Family is a female.

"D-don't be panic, Boss.." Chrome said nervously. She's holding her trident tightly and tried to cover her fear. Since she's an antisocial girl, so it's normal for her to be nervous if she's going to introduce herself. But she has to encourage her Boss, so she does.

"Look who's talking, Chrome.." Mukuro said while sweatdropping. Hibari, who's standing several steps beside him nodded in agreement.

"Ch-Chrome is right! I couldn't get panic or I couldn't do my job properly.." Tsuna tried to walk towards the front door. The mansion is not surrounded by gatekeepers, the member of this family must be little.

Tsuna opened the door, and found out that the inside is also quiet. Is there even a person in this mansion?

"E-excuse me.." Tsuna said nervously. Followed by Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo. Then Mukuro, Hibari, and Chrome.

"Hands up!" suddenly, people gathered and pointed their guns at them.

"HIIY!" Tsuna raised his hands immediately.

Gokudera followed what Tsuna do, and so is Yamamoto and Ryohei. Lambo just ignore the crowd when Chrome couldn't raise her hand because she's still hugging her trident.

"What is the meaning of this, Hibari Kyouya?" Mukuro asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Hibari asked rudely while glaring at Mukuro.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Gamma suddenly appeared while pointing his gun at Tsuna.

"Ga-Gamma! Wh-what is the meaning of this?" Tsuna asked, frightened.

"Fire!" Gamma shouted. Ignoring what Tsuna had said.

"HIIY!" Tsuna yelled while closing his eyes tightly. So does everyone, except Mukuro and Hibari.

POP! POP! POP! Flowers appear from the gun and some of it also shows papers with a 'Welcome To GiglioNero Famiglia!' on it.

All of them are getting confused but relieved at the same time. Finally, Aria come out from nowhere and is walking down the stairs.

"Welcome to my Family, Tsunayoshi-kun.." Aria said with a smile. A welcome smile.

"A-Aria-san! Don't scare me like that!" Tsuna said. Which made Aria chuckled.

"My bad. I just wanted to show you a surprise for visiting my Family. Come on, make yourselves at home.." Aria said as she showed them their way to her living room.

"Would all of you spend a night here?" Aria asked Tsuna as they walk.

"Eh? Reborn and the Ninth didn't said anything about that.." Tsuna said in confusion.

"Well, then let's make it a sudden sleepover!" Aria said with a bright smile.

Tsuna sweatdropped. '_Does that kind of occasion even exist?_' he think. He turned to his Guardians to see their decision.

"I'll follow whatever the Tenth choose!" Gokudera said with sparkling eyes.

"I guess it'll be fun. I haven't been in a sleepover for a while.." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"I'll join to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Lambo-san is going to finish all the sleepover snacks! Wuahahaha!" Lambo said out loud.

Mukuro, Hibari, and Chrome remain silent. Which make Aria popped up with an idea on her head. She smirked and finally say.

"In the sleepover, everyone Tsunayoshi-kun and his Guardians would be sleeping inside the same room. I have prepared a large room for all of you.." Aria said with a smile. This time, a devilish smile.

'_If you've prepared the room already, that means this is not a sudden sleepover, right?_' Tsuna said in his mind while sweatdropping.

"A-anoo.." Chrome encouraged herself to talk. After all, she's a girl, and there's no way she would sleep in a room full of boys.

"Ah, right! Chrome is a girl, Aria-san!" Tsuna, whose already understood what Chrome's trying to say, remind Aria about her gender.

"Hmm~? But it's no fun if she sleeps alone~ It won't feel like a sleepover at all.." Aria said with a playfull smile. Looking at both the Cloud and the other Mist Guardian. They flinched when they saw her looking at them, and considered it as another declaration of war between them. The blue spark appeared between their gazes again.

"I don't like crowds, so I won't sleep in the same room as Sawada Tsunayoshi and his noisy Guadians.." Hibari said coldly.

"What? You bastard! Are you mocking us?" Gokudera yelled. Just to be halted by Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Hmph.."

"I indeed won't sleep in the same room as the mafia either. I would prefer to sleep with my precious Chrome.." Mukuro said while patting Chrome's head.

"I won't let you sleep with her, werewolf Mukuro. I'll sleep with her too.." Hibari said as she grabbed Chrome's wrist.

"Again with this kind of conversation! AAH! Chrome's virginity would be taken away soon! And she's still 13!" Tsuna yelled panickly. He walk back and forth like mad.

"B-Boss, calm down.." Chrome walked slowly towards Tsuna to calm him down.

Aria smirked and chuckled. "Just like what Reborn said, it's fun teasing Tsunayoshi-kun and his Guardians.." Aria whispered to herself. She stared at Mukuro and Hibari who's still glaring at each other, and finally stared at Chrome who's trying to calm Tsuna. "Especially the Cloud and Mist Guardians.. They're so fun to tease with.." Aria whipered again and begin to chuckle.

Realizing the room is becoming more and more noisy, Aria finally claped her hands. Begging for them to shut their mouthes and listening to what she has to say. Silence fill the room when she finally spoke.

"Come on, everyone. We'll go to the pool after this~!" Aria said happily.

"What? Aren'we supposed to introduce ourselves here?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I believe it's not necessary when I know you and you know me, Tsunayoshi-kun. Just save the introduction for later. We'll be having fun today!" Aria said.

"As expected from Aria-san. No pressure at all.." Tsuna whispered while sweatdropping. Cursing himself to be so nervous before they got in.

"After swimming, I'll take all of you to my most private place where none of my subordinates ever known.." Aria whispered to Tsuna with an eye-wink.

"?"

"Come on, everyone! Hurry up so we could buy our swimsuit~!" Aria said while clapping her hands.

* * *

><p>"Chrome Dokuro..right?" Aria asked while she and Chrome are in the Girl Swimsuits corner. Chrome flinched a bit for the sudden question and finally nod shyly.<p>

"Why are you so nervous? It's a vacation trip, so enjoy it~!" Aria said while slapping Chrome's back. Which made her almost fell down.

"I-I.. because it's my first vacation trip with everyone so.." Chrome lowered her head, can't finish her sentence.

Aria sighed and smile. "Since it's your first, enjoy it to the fullest! Tsunayoshi-kun is worried about you. He always told me that you are the most antisocial one amongst his Guardians and you could imagine how glad and relieved he would be if you started to have fun with everyone. You have a Boss that would always care and concern about you, you know that?" Aria said. Making Chrome feel guilty and embarrassed. She knew her Boss cared about her, but she just can make herself open up with everyone so suddenly when she has never socialize with anyone, except Mukuro.

"B-but I'm always a burden to Boss. He's kind, but I don't think I can do it. I just don't know how to start a conversation.." Chrome said shyly while blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Aria asked. Well, truthfully, she's amused to see the cute Vongola female Mist Guardian.

"I-I was born this way.." it made her blush more when she answered the question. Which make Aria can no longer fight the urge to laugh.

"Hahaha! You're weird, Chrome Dokuro! Well, but it's cute. Alright, alright. I understand if you can't start a conversation. I won't persuade you.." Aria said as she patted Chrome's shoulder. "Come on, let's try some of these cute swimsuits. My treat!" Aria said while she pushed Chrome slowly to the Fitting Room.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Chrome's doing alright with Aria-san.." Tsuna said concernedly while choosing a swimsuit.<p>

"Aria-san is so talkative, I guess Chrome won't have a problem dealing with her!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Stop you nonsense, Baseball Freak! Dokuro might be frightened by that creepy woman because she's way too talkative!" Gokudera said. He's traumatized because of the welcome 'greeting' given by the GiglioNero Boss.

"_A-are_? Where are Hibari-san and Mukuro?" Tsuna said as he look around.

"Don't worry about them, Tenth. They're probably peeking in the girl's changing room right now.." Gokudera said.

"That doesn't make sense and doesn't even calm me down, Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna said while sweatdropping.

"There's no way Hibari and Mukuro would do that, Gokudera.." Yamamoto said.

"Out of all people! They won't do that to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

* * *

><p>"Here! This, this, this, and this! Try them out!" Aria said while handing Chrome a pile of swimsuits.<p>

"E-eh? This many?" Chrome asked nervously. She has never used any swimsuit other than her old school's swimsuit.

"Yes. Try them out and I'll buy you the one fit you the most! Come on!" Aria said with a smile. Which made Chrome blushed and nodded.

She entered the fitting room and it's quite big. Chrome's excited to enter the room because this is her first time. She slowly put off her tops, but suddenly she heard a noise.

"Shut up, Hibari Kyoya. You're the one who insist to come.."

"I told you not to peek at her!"

"But you're peeking too!"

Mukuro and Hibari were covered in Mukuro's illusion and is in the same room as Chrome. Because of a certain problem(Mukuro's not concentrating), the illusion were worn off, much too Chrome's surprise to see both of them fell down in front of her(because they tripped)

"Kyaaaaa!" Chrome yelled on the top of her lung. Usually she won't yell, but she's just too embarrassed right now. Plus, now she's peeked by two guys!

Aria, who heard her voice suddenly burst in to see what happened. Chrome quickly ran towards her, so she hid Chrome behind her. Then she pointed her guns on the figures inside the room.

All the staffs gathered to see what happened.

"Look what you've done!" Hibari yelled at Mukuro.

"Kufufu.. So this is my fault?" Mukuro asked with his usual playful smile.

* * *

><p>"We're sorry, we're really sorry for interrupting you shop!" Tsuna apologizing to the shop's manager. And the manager could only nod while sweatdropping.<p>

"I can't believe the two of you would peek! Goodness! At least let Chrome choose her swimsuit! Now she won't enter the fitting room!" Aria yelled at the Cloud and Mist Guardians.

"Hmph!"

"Kufufu.."

"The two of them just won't listen.." Aria sighed and shook her head slowly.

"See, Tenth? I told you they're peeking!" Gokudera said excitedly. His eyes were sparkling as if he has won a ¥100.000 lottery!

"It's not time for that, Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna said while sweatdropping.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review! XD<strong>

**Hmm.. Today I won't write the preview because chapter 11 hasn't finished yet. It's soo loonnngg that I even write it for four days long!(plus today, it become five days..)**

**Anyway, look forward for the next chapter~! ~Chap 11. Pool War, Pillow Fight, and Meet Baby Uni~**

**Ah! I should write some preview after all! DX**

**"No, it's not that. Just.. the escapee were a _very _dangerous mafia criminal, his name was Rye. He's a barrier expert. He could make a special barrier and trapped anyone near with that. And he'll kill them, but left them a fragment of his Memory Rosary. We haven't do a research to confirm what can a Memory Rosary do, but.. I wanted you to prepared for the worst-case scenario.." Reborn said with a really serious tone.**

**"Shut up, trash! Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians will visit tomorrow.." he said with a devilish smirk.**

**"I'll perform the artificial respiration.." he said while pressing Chrome's chest several times, then pressed his lips on hers. Much to Tsuna's surprise.**

**_"You're still 13 and you're attempting to kill someone.." Hibari said while drinking his mineral water. Which made Nagi glared at him._**

**"I have a name, Hibari-san. It's not 'woman', it's Chrome. Chrome Dokuro.." she said as she offered a hand while smiling brightly again.**

**"What is it? Golds?" Tsuna asked. "Aliens?" Gokudera asked. "Cash money?" Yamamoto asked. "Famous athletes' merchandise collections?" Ryohei asked. "Candy?" Lambo asked.**

**"That's it, Uni! We, the Boss of GiglioNero Family musn't cry! Always remember to smile!" Aria said. Uni nodded and smile.**

**"Sawada-san.. Everyone.." Uni said while facing all of them and smiled to her heart's content.**  
><strong>"..Thank you very much.."<strong>

**_"Oh! I haven't told you before? It's Mukuro-niisama.." she said with a bright smile.  
><em>******


	11. Pool War, pillow Fight, & Meet Baby Uni!

***Sob..Sob..* I only got one review in previous chapter.. WHY?TT_TT**

_**Maa, **_**nevermind. I'll continue after all! =3=**

**Please enjoy this chapter too~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 11. Pool War, Pillow Fight, And Meet Baby Uni!<strong>

After Aria convinced Chrome to try the swimsuits, at last she agreed and tried them. She choose one of them which is indigo in colour with frilly top and some ribbons on the below.

"Wow! It's cute, Chrome!" Tsuna said while blushing.

"I-is that so, Boss? Then I'll choose this one.." Chrome said shyly.

"I have to admit that your taste is great, Dokuro!" Gokudera said. Well, actually, he just wanted to say, 'Tenth's taste is great!'

"Since Chrome is the only girl in our group, it's somehow refreshing watching her.." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"YEAH! After all, she's cute to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

Chrome blushed more and more at their comments. She lowered her head. But after realizing everyone is looking at her, she blushed even more and then covered her body with her hands. "D-don't look.." she said nervously. Which make everyone blush and turn away.

"S-sorry, Chrome! We didn't mean to make you nervous!" Tsuna said while still looking away, blushing.

"D-don't worry, Boss. It's not your fault. I'm just embarrassed.." she whispered while covering herself with the changing room's curtain.

"Since everyone's choosen their swimsuit, I guess it's time to go to the pool. I'll purchase your swimsuit, Chrome. So you can change to your uniform already.." Aria said. Chrome nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, which pool are we going to go?" Tsuna asked.<p>

"I'll take you to the GiglioNero's private pool. So we won't be bothered. Well, you see, it's so crowded if we go to an ordinary pool in summer.." Aria said.

"I-I guess you're right, Aria-san.." Tsuna said.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the GiglioNero's private pool. It's located not too far from their mansion. So it's still inside the woods. The pool is so wide that maybe it could content 500 people. Tsuna and the others could not help but jawdrop when they saw the pool.<p>

"I-it's incredible, Aria-san!" Tsuna said excitedly. "B-but I can't swim.." Tsuna said while lowering his head.

"Don't worry, Tenth! I'll be your swimming tutor for today!" Gokudera said excitedly while wearing his glasses.

"A..hahaha.." Tsuna laughed nervously.

Hibari looked around and something comes to his mind suddenly.

_Flashback  
><em>_"The pool is wide, huh, Kyo?" the girl asked. She's wearing a towel around her neck. And she's using her school's swimsuit. "..I used to come here with my brother every summer..' she continued while putting her hands inside the refreshing cold water._

"_That doesn't really matter, Nagi. WHY are you using your school swimsuit?" Hibari asked while sweatdropping._

"_I can't help it, right? I can't ask my parents to buy me one.." she pouted. __**So cute**__, Hibari thought._

"_And anyway, why are you calling me with that disgusting name?" Hibari tried to keep his cool._

"_Cause it sounds cute.. isn't it?" she said with her puppy-eyes attack. It's so bright that maybe it could make him blind._

"_Stop that face!" Hibari said while covering her face with his hands. She chuckled._

"_And anyway.. From today on, I'll call you Kyo!" she said with a smile._

"_Whatever.." Hibari rolled his eyes. Receiving a giggle from Nagi._

"_Anyway, why are you here when you can't swim?" he asked. When suddenly Nagi blushed terribly._

"_D-don't say that! It's embarrassing!" she said. She sighed and finally said. _

"_I want you to teach me.."  
><em>_End of Falshback_

Hibari chuckled at his thought. "And she still couldn't swim after I teach her all day.." he whispered to himself. Imagining the scene when he taught her to swim.

"Mukuro-sama! Hibari-san! Look! The pool is really wide!" Chrome said excitedly. Her cheeks reddened and she looks so happy.

"Would you like to swim, sweet Chrome?" Mukuro asked.

"I-I can't swim so I'll pass.." she said shyly. Hibari's eyes widened for a while. _Is she really Nagi from my past?_

Hibari wanted to confirm his thought, but he just can't bring himself to ask her. What if she isn't? And on top of all, why don't she remember him? But the answer he really wanted to know is why can't he remember her until now? Is there a secret behind this?

"Hibari.." Reborn suddenly appeared behind him. He turned around to see him. "What is it, infant? When did you came here?" he asked.

"I have something important to tell you. It's regarding Mukuro and Chrome.. and a prison break that happened a little while before Mukuro and his Kokuyo gang.." he said in a serious tone.

"What? Were they involved?" he asked, still trying to act calm.

"No, it's not that. Just.. the escapee were a _very _dangerous mafia criminal, his name was Rye. He's a barrier expert. He could make a special barrier and trapped anyone near with that. And he'll kill them, but left them a fragment of his Memory Rosary. We haven't do a research to confirm what can a Memory Rosary do, but.. I wanted you to prepared for the worst-case scenario.." Reborn said with a really serious tone.

Hibari's eyes widened. "What do you mean? You mean something happened to both that woman and that pathetic herbivore?" he asked calmly. His brain can't work anymore. He's so confused. And what about the worst-case scenario Reborn was talking about. WHAT is the worst can happen? He turned to see Mukuro.

He's smiling at Chrome who's talking to him. Her face looks so happy too. Maybe she hasn't show it much before, but of course, she's so happy that she could meet Mukuro in person.

Hibari could just be amazed by Mukuro. He could smile after he heard a news like this. Though the news is still incomplete. It must be hard to face it. He wondered.. if he could act like nothing happened after this.

"Why are you telling me this, infant?" he asked. Still keeping his calm.

"Yes.. Cause there's a possibility that **you **were also there in that incident.." Reborn stated. He's so damn serious when he talk about this.

"Me?" Hibari asked.

"That incident occurred in Namimori. Mukuro was there that time. His reason for being there was already known after a long research. But still.. many things remain mysteries in this case. I still need more time to be able to explain all of it to you.." Reborn explained. Hibari nodded.

"And.. Hibari, please don't tell Chrome about it.." Reborn said before he walked away.

Hibari turned to see Mukuro and Chrome. "I guess I'll just let him have fun before he can't do it anymore, huh?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"VOOIII! Why haven't that bastard Yamamoto visit us already?" Squalo yelled.<p>

"You're as noisy as ever.." Bel said while grinning.

"You're really honest to say that you wanted to meet him, Squalo.." Lussuria said while smiling happily.

"And stupid too.." Mammon added.

"Shut up, all of you! I just wanna- OUCH!" Xanxus threw his wine bottle at Squalo to silence him.

"You damn-Boss! What're you-"

"Shut up, trash! Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians will visit tomorrow.. Let's welcome them with _that.._" he said with a devilish smirk.

* * *

><p>Mukuro is teaching Chrome how to swim. He's holding both her hands while she tried to swim.<p>

"Mu-Mukuro-sama.. It's embarrassing.." she said as her cheeks burned red.

"What is it to be embarrassed, my precious Chrome? I've always wanted to do this before I lost my chance.." his smile suddenly saddened.

"Mukuro.. sama?" she asked him. She stopped swimming and landed her feet on the bottom of the pool(since it's narrow)

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Mukuro shook his head slowly. "Nothing, my Chrome. Nothing that you need to worry about.." Mukuro said as he caressed her cheek.

But Chrome didn't blush. She put her hands on the sides of his face. "Mukuro-sama. If something's bothering you, please tell me about it. I'm glad if I can be some help to you.." she said with her determined eyes. Mukuro's eyes widened to see her. His precious Nagi has grown up this much without him realizing. But still.. it's something she mustn't know. It's something he couldn't tell no matter what.

He smiled at her. This time, a much brighter smile. He touched Chrome's hands which are still on his face. "I'm proud of you, my little Nagi.." he said. She blushed terribly. In addition, she realized that Mukuro's still touching her hands. She let go quickly and turned away.

"I..uh.. Mukuro-sama..um.." she can't think of anything to say. Her mind is confused that she can't even face Mukuro. And Mukuro could just chuckled to see her reaction.

"You sure are a good boy, Kyouya-kun.." suddenly, Aria appeared beside Hibari while smiling. He turned to see her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked while looking at Mukuro and Chrome again.

"You don't have to tell me. I knew how you feel, Kyouya-kun. Thus, you let him take the chance.." Aria said while looking at Mukuro.

"I didn't let him have the chance. Don't misunderstood, woman.." he said while walking away.

Aria sighed while smiling. "Such a dishonest child, huh, Kyouya-kun?" she muttered.

* * *

><p>"Boss.." Chrome said when she got out of the pool. Well, Tsuna didn't got a chance to see her in swimsuit earlier since she quickly get inside the pool.<p>

He blushed a little while staring at her slender body. She's not eating properly, but how could she keep her body so.. perfect? Mukuro and Hibari noticed this and quickly bring out their weapons.

"Kufufu.. Watch the thing you're staring, Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Mukuro said while pointing his trident at Tsuna.

"HIIY!" he raised his hands.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari added.

"NOO!" Tsuna yelled. Suddenly, Gokudera appeared with dynamites in his hands.

"Don't worry, Tenth! I'll protect you!" he said.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" Lambo asked.

"Are they fighting?" Ryohei asked.

"I guess.." Yamamoto said.

"Storm Person.. Please don't fight with Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san.." Chrome tried to convince Gokudera but failed.

"I can't, Dokuro! The two of them just won't respect the Tenth even a single bit!" Gokudera said.

"Th-they're respecting the Boss!" Chrome tried to make him believe.

"I won't respect a mafia.." Mukuro said with his usual smirk.

"I won't rescpet a herbivore.." Hibari said as he turned his face to the other side.

"Hi-Hibari-san.. Boss is not a herbivore but an omnivore.." Chrome tried to explain. Which make Hibari looked at her with a questioning look. Is she indirectly saying that he's an idiot for not knowing that Tsuna eats meat too?

"I'm not stupid.." he muttered.

"A-ah! So-sorry!" she said while bowing repatedly.

Suddenly, Mukuro pointed his trident at Hibari's neck. He widened his eyes in surprise, but quickly changed it into a glare towards Mukuro.

"Oya? You are making my Chrome feel guilty, Hibari Kyoya? Just who do you think you are?" he asked while smiling like usual.

"Shut up, you pathetic herbivore.." Hibari said coldly while pointing his tonfa at Chrome. Much to her surprise.

"Kufufu.. You're trying to make my precious Chrome a hostage?" he asked.

"What if I am?" he asked. Mukuro just smiled playfully.

"S-stop it you two.." Tsuna said panickly.

"Shut up, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the two of them pointed their weapon to Tsuna. "HIIYY!" he yelled while raising his hands.

'_Why do they get along well when it come to eliminate me?' _he shouted in mind.

Suddenly, two dynamites fell on the floor. Right in front of Mukuro and Hibari. The two of them realized it and quickly jumped backward while dragging Chrome along with them. "HIIIY!" and it leave only Tsuna to suffer.

BOOM!

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled. Then he turned to see Mukuro, Hibari and Chrome. "Hibari! Mukuro! How dare you do that to Tenth!" he yelled at them.

'_Wasn't it you who did that? And why does Chrome isn't count?_' the two of them said in mind.

"Kufufu.. Are you trying to pick a fight, Gokudera Hayato?" Mukuro asked while walking slowly towards Gokudera.

"What if I am?" Gokudera said stubbornly while bringing out his dynamites.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san also wants to play!" Lambo said while taking out his 10 Years Bazooka and threw it to Gokudera. Which he quickly dodge it and it hits the floor and sinked inside the pool.

"GYYAAA! Lambo-san's bazooka!" he yelled.

"Ah!" Chrome uttered when she saw it. She quickly jumped inside the pool and tried to reach it. Much to Hibari's surprise. '_She can't swim, can she?_' he asked himself.

And right, Chrome is also drowned. He widened his eyes. "Nagi!" he yelled. But it seems like no one noticed because of the commotion. He quickly jumped into the pool and swim towards her.

When he reached her, she's already fainted. Much to Hibari's concern. He quickly swam to the pool ladder and got out. Aria, who has been watching all the time formed a smile on her face. Suddenly, Tsuna noticed and ran towards them, worriedly.

"Hibari-san! What happened to Chrome?" he asked.

"She drown because she wanted to reach that Bazooka.." Hibari said calmly, trying not to panick. Tsuna leaned to Chrome to see her clearly.

"Sh-she's unconscious, Hibari-san!" he shouted worriedly. Knowing that his female Mist Guardian might need a first aid, he looked around searching for Aria to perform an artificial respiration. But Aria is nowhere to be seen. Well, it's not like she's not there, but she's hiding. While giggling, of course.

"We don't have time to search for that woman, Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Hibari said to Tsuna with a scary look. Which makes Tsuna trembled.

"I'll perform the artificial respiration.." he said while pressing Chrome's chest several times, then pressed his lips on hers. Much to Tsuna's surprise.

Hibari repeated the progress several times until Chrome suddenly coughed out the water.

"Chrome!" Tsuna said happily. He let out a sigh of relieve.

"B-boss.." she uttered under her breath.

"Don't move, woman. I'll have to bring you to the infirmary.." Hibari said while picking her up bridal-style. She blushed terribly.

After the two of them left, Tsuna is still jawdrop on his standing spot. Trying to get what just happened. Trying to get his mind back from its own little world. He then shook her head.

"Wh-WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" he yelled. Much to everyone's surprise. Mukuro and Gokudera who's still fighting, stopped and looked at him. Yamamoto and Ryohei who's still trying to calm Lambo because of his Bazooka also turned to see him.

* * *

><p>Chrome is sleeping peacefully inside the infirmary. But anyway, why is there an infirmary in a pool? (AN: Never mind that, okay? Cause I've never been in a public pool in my whole life..)

Watching her sleeping face makes him remember something important. When he look at her closely like this, she really does resembled Nagi.

_Flashback  
><em>_"Here is your bento, Kyo!" Nagi said while handing Hibari her homemade bento. When he opened the box, he sweatdropped to see many odd-shaped onigiri._

"_For god's sake, Nagi. What is this?" he asked._

"_You're so rude! Can't you see it's onigiri?" Nagi said while pouting. Hibari tried to ignore the shape and bite a little piece of it._

_His face turned blue. "Cough! Cough! Dammit! Nagi, you putted too many salt in it! Are you trying to kill me?" Hibari yelled._

"_I-it's not good?" Nagi asked nervously. She sighed. "Hh.. I'm already 13 and I still can't cook. How embarrassing.." she muttered to herself._

"_You're still 13 and you're attempting to kill someone.." Hibari said while drinking his mineral water. Which made Nagi glared at him._

"_Hmph.. You're so rude, Kyo. Unlike my brother!" she said._

"_Well, at least I'm your only friend. And your brother again. You're always talking about him. Where is he anyway? I've never seen him.." Hibari said._

"_He's not here. He went away with my father when I was still 8. Well, because our parents divorced and I went with my mother. He never came back afterwards.." Nagi uttered sadly. Hibari just stared at her. She's so.. wonderful. Just by looking at her made him feel at ease. Though, he never admitted it._

"_Hh.. I hope my brother is here.." she muttered to herself. "He's the most handsome and wonderful guy ever.." she said while her eyes sparkling._

"_What?" Hibari said. Pissed by what she just said._

"_I mean, he's kind. He's gorgeus, and on top of all, he always cared for me.." Nagi said happily._

"_I care for you too!" Hibari said loudly. Nagi's eyes widened a bit while looking at him. Realizing what he had said, he quickly turned his face away. Hiding his reddened cheeks._

"_k-Kyo.. Ah, I see. You mean as a friend, right? I'm sorry I misunderstood what you're saying.." Nagi said while smiling nervously. Hibari's relived she doesn't realize, but also pissed at the same time. She wanted to tell her how he feels. He wanted her to know._

_Hibari turned to face her again. Her cheeks were red. She's also embarrassed. Realizing that Hibari faced her again, she lowered her head to hide her face with her bangs._

_Hibari encouraged himself to hold her hands. Much to her surprise. She raised her head to see him too. Their eyes met and they stay like that for a while until Hibari pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. She closed her eyes tightly. She clenched her fists and tried not to tremble._

_She flinched when Hibari's tounge suddenly entered her mouth. She blushed madly. She uttered his name every time he make a short break. Each sounds she make made Hibari wanted more. He unconsciously slipped his right hand under her skirt and another one behind her shirt. She quickly broke the kiss._

"_K-Kyo! Please stop!" she yelled. She's blushing terribly. She can't believe what he was trying to do._

_Hibari, realizing that he has lost control to himself, quickly turned his face away. He stood from his spot. "S-sorry.. Nagi.." he uttered while walking away. Leaving the shocked and embarrassed Nagi behind.  
><em>_End of Flashback_

"That's the last memory I remembered about her, huh.." Hibari uttered under his breath. He slowly caressed Chrome's cheek.

"Are you.. really the Nagi I missed so much?" he asked. Though he knew she can't answer him because she's asleep. But he just wanted to know no matter what. "..If you are her. Then why don't you remember? Why can't I remember you until now?"

As he asked himself these questions, he suddenly remembered what Reborn told him earlier. Is that incident related to his forgotten memories? He shook his head to throw away the thoughts. There's no way that incident related. Even Reborn is not certain if he was related to that incident or not.

"Hibari-san..?" Chrome awake and said softly to Hibari. Much to his surprise. After all, his hand is still on her cheek.

"O-oh! You're awake.." he said while quickly pulled his hand away.

Chrome raised herself so she's in a sitting position. "_A-anoo.. _Thanks for rescuing me earlier, Hibari-san. I-I mean I know I shouldn't have done something like that from the beginning. It's just.." she's trying to search for a way to explain to Hibari because she's afraid to be bitten to death!

"That doesn't matter.." Hibari said while still looking away. Not wanting her to see his reddened cheeks.

"E-eh?" Chrome's quite confused to see his reaction. But she let out a sigh of relieve rather than asking him why. "Thank you, Hibari-san.." she said with a bright smile.

Hibari's eyes widened when he sees her bright smile. So warm, so gentle, so nostalgic.

"_Kyo.."_

He could see Nagi through Chrome. _Is she.. really Nagi? Nagi.. I missed you.._

Without himself realizing, he has been staring at Chrome for a while now. She blushed as she noticed. She covered her face. "Hi-Hibari-san. Is there something on my face?" she asked shyly.

Hibari snapped and finally got back to his senses. "Nothing, woman.." he said. While suddenly Chrome stared at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"_Namae.._" she said.

"?"

"I have a name, Hibari-san. It's not 'woman', it's Chrome. Chrome Dokuro.." she said as she offered a hand while smiling brightly again.

Hibari stared at her hand for a while.

_Are you Nagi? If you are.. then, I want to believe it.._

He took her hand and shook it.

_Hey, Nagi. When will you remember me?_

Chrome smiled as he shook her hand. But after the shakehand is over, Hibari pulled her into an embrace. "Hi-Hibari-san?" she yelled in surprise.

Hibari didn't say anything. He just wanted to feel her in his embrace. He wanted to feel her warmth. He wanted.. her to remember him once again. _Please, Nagi.. Remember me.._

Hibari's embrace grew tighter and tighter. "Hi-Hibari-san.. I can't breath.." she said. But he ignored her. He buried his face on her shoulder. Suddenly, Chrome felt her shoulder become wet. _Is he crying? _

After realizing this, she then replied his embrace. She hugged him tight. Like she wanted to comfort him for whatever is bothering him right now. The fierce carnivore Hibari Kyouya is showing his weak side in front of her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, everyone is peeking in front of the infirmary door. Well, when I said everyone, I mean EVERYONE. Including our furious Mukuro-sama..<p>

"See, Tsunayoshi-kun? I told you this is the best way.." Aria whispered happily.

"B-but what if Hibari-san know?" he asked.

"Rather than him, you might as well worry about my reaction to this, Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Mukuro said while smiling devilishly like usual. He's holding his trident and ready to kill anyone. And here, when I mean anyone, it's Tsuna.

"HIIYY!" he yelled while running away as fast as possible, followed by Mukuro.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking us, Aria-san?" Tsuna asked.<p>

"Ssh.." Aria whispered. She is showing Tsuna and his Guardians a small house inside the woods. If Kyoko and Haru were here, they might already squeeled and said something like, 'What a cute house!'

"Inside her, there is something I treasure the most.." Aria said while smiling.

"What is it? Golds?" Tsuna asked. "Aliens?" Gokudera asked. "Cash money?" Yamamoto asked. "Famous athletes' merchandise collections?" Ryohei asked. "Candy?" Lambo asked.

"No, it's a treasure for all moms.." she said while opening the house's front door. Tsuna and the others enterd the house just to see a white cradle in the main room. They walked slowly towards it. When they saw what's inside, it's revealing a raven-haired baby girl sleeping peacefully.

"Uni!" Tsuna yelled, but quickly slapped his mouth once he realized Aria was here.

"How do you know her name, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Aria asked. She's quite surprised.

"Who is Uni?" Lambo asked while picking his nose.

"It's that girl we met in the future, you stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled. Which makes Tsuna panicked. _Aria-san is here, Gokudera-kun!_

"I can't remember someone like that, stupidera!" he yelled while taking out his bazooka(which is already taken out from the pool). He throw it towards Gokudera, but he dodged it again. And to the worse, behind Gokudera is Uni's cradle.

"Ah!_ Abunai!_" Tsuna yelled. _Uni 10 years after this is already dead! What if Aria-san found out?_

And BOOM! The bazooka exploded. Revealing the familiar pink smoke around the room. _We're dead!, _Tsuna thought.

"Sawada-san?" Uni asked.

"!#$%^&*"

"U-UNI?" Tsuna yelled in surprise. So much surprise. _Uni's alive? How?_

"Why am I here? If I'm not mistaken, I'm still in the middle of the Arcobaleno Tri-hmph!" Tsuna quickly covered her mouth. Holding her back from revealing even more information.

"Maybe it's not exactly 10 years, Tenth. Because the stupid cow's bazooka sank just a moment ago.." Gokudera said while using his glasses. Revealing a teacher-like appearance.

"I-I see.." Tsuna said. He turned to Uni(whose mouth is still covered)

He uncovered her mouth and talk to her. "Y-you see, Uni. I beg you! Don't be surprised when you turn around okay?" Tsuna said carefully to Uni. Which she nodded. Then she turned around just to be surprised to see her mother, Aria.

She covered her mouth in surprise and tears flowing down her cheeks. "_O-okaa-sama.._" she said. Her voice trembling.

Anyone in the room had almost never seen her cry before(or maybe never..)

"U..ni?" Aria asked. Wanted to confirm what she's eeing right in front of her now. Uni nodded happily while running towards her mom and hugged her.

"I've always wanted to see you all this time. Though I told Uncle Reborn that I musn't see you, I just.. I missed you so much.." she said while sobbing. She buried her face on her mother's chest and Aria stroked her back softly while smiling.

"So this is you when you grown up, eh, Uni? I'm very proud of you.." Aria said with a warm smile when she pushed her slowly. Uni's eyes widened a bit. She wiped her tears. Aria ruffled her hair.

"That's it, Uni! We, the Boss of GiglioNero Family musn't cry! Always remember to smile!" Aria said. Uni nodded and smile.

"Uni.." Tsuna whispered sadly. _I'm so sorry I can't rescue you that time.._

"Sawada-san.. Everyone.." Uni said while facing all of them and smiled to her heart's content.

"..Thank you very much.."

POFF! The pink smoke appeared again, revealing baby Uni once again. Aria quickly catched her. Then she looked at Tsuna for a while. Tsuna frowned in concern. He's afraid of what Aria might ask him after this. But she smiled and say, "I believe I shouldn't ask any of this, eh, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna smiled and let out a sigh of relieve, then he nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>"That was a whole messed up day!" Gokudera said before he landed himself on the bed.<p>

"Haha, it was because you pick a fight with Mukuro, Gokudera.." Yamamoto said.

"It was because he never respect Tenth!" Gokudera said.

"_Maa, maa. _Calm down, everybody.." Tsuna tried to separate the two of them. He sighed. _'I wonder if Chrome is okay..'_

* * *

><p>"I-I'm going to sleep now!" Chrome said while covering herself with blanket until it covers her whole body up to her head. She's really afraid that Mukuro or Hibari would do something, so she went to sleep ahead.<p>

She, Mukuro, and Hibari are sleeping on a futon. And I mean, ONE big futon for the three of them. This is Aria's doing though. She's like the second Reborn here..

"Okay, then. Goodnight, my sweet Chrome.." Mukuro said as he gave Chrome a goodnight kiss on her forehead. Much to Hibari's annoyance.

Well, even 5 minutes haven't passed, but Mukuro and Hibari could already heard Chrome's soft breathes. Which means, she's already asleep. Hibari looked at her. _She's a heavy-sleeper, _he thought. Well, when they first arrived at Italy, she was also asleep for maybe more that 15 hours and go back to sleep afterwards. She must be really tired with her daily life. Which, all of us already know that Chrome never gets enough sleep. And just to remind you, SHE SLEEPS ON THE FLOOR! What kind of bastards Ken and Chikusa are? (Phew.. Sorry, I just can't stand watching Chrome being bullied.. =x=)

Hibari realized that Mukuro's also haven't slept while he saw him caressing Chrome's cheek and slowly pushed her bangs behind her ears.

"Chrome.." he whispered. Hibari decided to eavesdrop.

"I.. missed you, my sweet little Nagi.." Mukuro said to the sleeping Chrome. He pulled her head slowly closer to him. "How could I forgot about you?" he uttered under his breaths. Much to Hibari's surprise, but what Mukuro said made him remember something again.

_Flashback  
><em>_"U-um.. Kyo?" Nagi encouraged herself to talk to Hibari. After that accident(Hibari almost raped her, but it's almost, right?), they barely talk or even look at each other. Hibari looked at her but he can't help but blushed terribly, which he never wanted to show her, so he turned away again._

"_K-Kyo.. Can we just.. forget about what happened last week? Come on, it's been a week.." Nagi tried to convince Hibari. But whatever. Hibari just can't bear to see her face._

"_Kyo.." Nagi said softly. But Hibari didn't turn to face her. Her face saddened. "Kyo.. I'm lonely.." she said as her tears fall to the ground. Hibari quickly turned to face her. He never knew what to do if someone, especially a girl is crying in front of him. But he come up with an idea. He quickly pulled her into an embrace. He stroked her hair as she buried her face on his chest. Sobbing._

"_Don't be.. I'm here, Nagi.." he said while tightening his embrace. She nodded in his chest._

_When they broke the hug, Nagi wiped her tears. Then she smiled. "That's my Kyo.." she giggled. Hibari's heart skipped a beat when he saw that. The thing he treasured the most in this world. Nagi's smile._

"_By the way, Kyo. Nii-sama said, he'll pay a visit three days after this.." she said happily. She then looked at him with her puppy-eyes. "Would you.. like to come with me?" she asked._

_Well, Hibari's quite hestitated to answer her, but her face is just too.. irresistible. And yeah, he lost. He gave her a single nod. Which make her smile even brighter. Even Hibari needed to narrow his eys if he didn't want his eyes to be burned._

"_Anyway, I'll wait for you on that day in the park.." she said while waving good-bye at him._

"_Nagi.." Hibari called for her. She turned around. "What is it?" she asked. _

"_What is your brother's name?" he asked. _

"_Oh! I haven't told you before? It's Mukuro-niisama.." she said with a bright smile.  
><em>_End of Falshback_

Hibari's eyes widened. Mukuro-niisama? For real! Mukuro is Nagi's brother? I mean, it's just too unbelievable!

Hibari looked at Mukuro for a while, until he decided to sleep instead of asking him. It's useless after all. He won't answer the question from his rival no matter what.

Suddenly, a pillow landed on Hibari's face. "I know you're still awake, Hibari Kyouya.." Mukuro said. Much to Hibari-san annoyance. He removed the pillow from his face. Listening to what his rival wanted to say.

"Today at the pool, you called Chrome with 'Nagi'. Why is it?" he asked. Much to Hibari's surprise. _He heard that?_

"It's none of your business.." he replied.

"Or do you perhaps.. Being told by the arcobaleno about the incident?" Mukuro asked again.

"What if I am?" Hibari asked. They're not looking at each other. Well, since there is Chrome between them.

"Kufufu.. Then, just like me, you have to prepare your heart if you don't want to got a heart attack when the research is done.." Mukuro said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rokudo Mukuro?" Hibari asked. Mukuro's expression saddened, though Hibari can't see it.

"It's just.. that criminal called Kyr was ranked the most dangerous mafia criminal and number one in bringing despair for many people. He has an ability to.. erase an existence.." Mukuro explained.

"Existence? You mean killing?" Hibari asked out of curiousity.

"No.. He live by consuming the existence of a person. When he consumed the existence, it'll be like that person never exist. Little by little become stronger. Though I don't really understang how it works. I hate to say this, but I'll just wait for the next information from the Arcobaleno.." he explained.

BRUGH! Suddenly, a pillow landed on Mukuro's face. "Don't get worried over something uncertain, Rokudo Mukuro. It's so unlike you.." Hibari said coldly.

Mukuro removed the pillow. "Kufufu.. Don't talk like you know me, Hibari Kyoya.." he said. He threw the pillow to Hibari again. "That's the payment for what you've done to Chrome in the pool. You must've enjoyed it very much, eh, Hibari Kyo-hmph!" Hibari raised himself up and throw the pillow as hard as he can to shut Mukuro's mouth.

Mukuro removed the pillow again. A small vein popped out on his smiling face. He raised himself too. He glared at Hibari who's galring at him too. The blue spark appeared.

**"You're trying to pick a fight?" Mukuro asked while smiling devilishly while throwing the pillow towards Hibari.**

"A pillow fight? Don't make me laugh, Rokudo Mukuro.." Hibari said as he successfully catched the pillow. With all the strength he got, he threw it back to Mukuro and it successfully tored out by Mukuro's trident.

"This fight is getting serious, huh?" Hibari said while showing a smirk. He brought out his tonfa and stood from his place. So is Mukuro. and 3, 2, 1.. Go!

They fight and fight. Dodge and dodge. But miraculously, Chrome didn't awake. What a heavy sleeper she is.

* * *

><p>BUK! BUK! BUK!<p>

"What the hell is happening in that room?" Gokudera yelled.

"Maybe they're up to something.. Haha" Yamamoto said.

"D-don't tell me they're.." Tsuna is already imagining many dirty scenes. He blushed. Especially because Chrome is the only female in that room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, I know. It's HORRIBLE..<strong>

**But I just wanted all of you who read this to review.. T^T Because for these days, I've been depressed to see only ONE review in my previous chapter! Oh gosh! I'm going to be crazy! DX**

**Anyway, review PLEASE.. T_T**

**And this is the next chapter's title(cause I've only written some of chapter 12 and it's not finish, I won't write a preview.. my sincere apologize..)**

**~Chap 12. Enjoy The Varia Land~**


	12. Enjoy The Varia Land

**Hello again~! Thank you very much for: Neko-Chan1827, Frost190, Okuri Soji, DiveToWorld, iceecream456, CodeHalo, OdamakiKatorea2021 or Eya-chan, lala, and Nancy Haibara (or Nancy Hartono! XP) for reviewing my previous chapter! OMG! I'm so relieved to see so many reviews and my depress faded away already~! XD**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter too~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 12. Enjoy The Varia Land<strong>

"Goodbye, Aria-san.. Thanks for everything~!" Tsuna said before they leave the GiglioNero Mansion.

Aria waved goodbye at them. "Come back again if you have time, okay, Tsunayoshi-kun!" she yelled at him too before the car left the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Yahay! It's repaired now!" Lambo said happily while carrying his bazooka.<p>

They're already inside of the Vongola Mansion. Welcomed by Kyoko, Haru, and Bianchi.

"Chrome-chan!" they greeted as they ran towards Chrome. They quickly held her hands.

"Chrome-chan. Nothing happen in the GiglioNero Family, right?" Kyoko asked concernedly.

"Yeah, Chrome-chan. If the wolves did something, just tell us!" Haru said while glaring at the boys.

Chrome shook her head slowly. "All of them are nice.."she said with a smile. Which made all the boys(including Mukuro and Hibari, though Hibari hid it) blushed. Kyoko and Haru let out a sigh of relieve.

"But I'm kinda sleepy.." Chrome said while rubbing her eyes.

'_After she slept for almost 10 hours?_' the boys thought.

"Well, we can't say anything if you're sleepy, Chrome-chan. Come on, we'll bring you to your room now.." Kyoko and Haru said while pulling her. She just nodded.

After the girls leave, the boys started to talk. "Gosh.. I never knew Chrome is a heavy-sleeper.." Tsuna said.

"Maybe she's very tired because of the unusual activity.." Yamamoto said.

"You see, Tenth. Dokuro is an antisocial type and she may never came out of the Kokuyo Land unless to meet us, right?" Gokudera said. Tsuna nodded.

"KYYAAA! Chrome-chan! What happened!" the boys could heard Kyoko and Haru's yell. Much to their surprise.

All of them hurriedly run to the mansion.

"Kyoko-chan! Haru! What happened?" Tsuna asked worriedly. He could see Kyoko and Haru's concern faces. And he could see Chrome's figure lying on the floor.

"Tsuna-kun! Chrome-chan suddenly.." Kyoko said while covering her mouth.

"Tsuna-san! Ch-Chrome-chan suddenly fainted after she coughed out some blood! What exactly happened?" Haru said panickly. Tears could be seen flowing from her eyes.

"This is bad.." Reborn suddenly appeared. Much to Tsuna's confusion.

"What do you mean, Reborn?" Tsuna asked. Reborn turned to see Mukuro and Hibari. Then he looked at Tsuna again.

"Tsuna. Get Chrome back to her room. I have something to tell Mukuro and Hibari.." he said in a serious tone. Which made Tsuna couldn't ask anymore. He and Gokudera hurriedly carried Chrome and helped her to her room.

* * *

><p>"What did you just say, arcobaleno?" Mukuro said while punching the table.<p>

"Most likely, her condition worsen because her memory is getting back slowly. Though, I suppose, she never told you guys about it.." Reborn explained.

"How is her memory related to her body's condition, infant?" Hibari asked calmly.

"You see. While you're away to the GiglioNero, we've researched for more information about the Memory Rosary's work system.." Reborn said.

"How.. does it work..?" Mukuro encouraged himself to ask. Though he already knew he had to prepare himself for the worst-case scenario, when it really happened, it's just to unacceptable. Hibari could see his concern face from the corner of his eyes. Though, he himself is also worried, he hid it.

"It's.. a really painful truth for you, Mukuro.." Reborn said with a serious face. And then he turned to see Hibari. "..and for you too, Hibari.." he continued. Much to Hibari's concern. He trembled before he realized it. He just can't accept it yet. What is happening here?

"I suggest both of you be really prepared first, or I can't even bring myself to say it.." Reborn said while jumping from the table. Then he exited the room.

Once he left, Mukuro began the conversation. "You know about Chrome's past, don't you, Hibari Kyoya?" he asked. His eyes are covered by his bangs. He just can bear to show his face right now.

Hibari nodded. "Why are you asking?"

"You know what my relation to her, right?"

"Uh-huh?"

"How many did you remember?"

"Until she told me to meet her in the park because her brother-I mean you were visiting.." he said calmly.

"Until yesterday, my memories ended when I wanted to visit her after the prison break I did.." Mukuro said in a very serious tone. "But this morning I remembered more. I remembered I come to the park and I saw him! That bastard Rye. He was in front of my precious Nagi and before I realized, he was already forming the barrier!" Mukuro began to panick. He turned to see Hibari.

"What if.. what if he did something to Nagi, Hibari Kyoya? And why can't I remember more?" he almost yelled. The calm and collected Mukuro is now panick.

"I can't remember too, you shit! Don't try to be depressed yourself, dammit!" Hibari almost yelled too. Much to Mukuro's surprise.

"All we can do now is prepare ourselves. Don't be panick before anything even happened, Rokudo Mukuro! You used to be my rival, but if you're weak like this, I won't even acknowledge you anymore! Get a grip of yourself, dammit!" Hiabri yelled again.

Mukuro tried to recover from his shock. Then he smiled devilishly like always. "Kufufu.. What a dramatic phrase you just said, Hibari Kyoya. Well, then.. I suppose you're true this time. Let's prepare ourselves better.." Mukuro said.

"Hmph.."

Outside of the room, Reborn is listening to their every word. His eyes were unseen because eof the shadow made by his hat. "Prepare yourselves for the worst-case scenario, Mukuro, Hibari. Even death is a possibility.." he whispered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Daijoubu dakara. <em>Don't be worry that much, Boss.." Chrome said while smiling weakly.

Tsuna and the others were in her room. All watching her with concern looks. Tsuna sat beside her bed and holding her hands tightly. They're cold.

"Chrome.. Are you alright now? If you feel something wrong, don't mind to tell us.." Tsuna said with a concern in his tone. Chrome smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just a little tired.." she said while closing her eyes slowly and took a deep breath.

"You're not, Dokuro! If you're just tired, you won't cough like that and there was even blood coming out!" Gokudera yelled. The girls looked more worried.

"It was just a.. um.." Chrome can't come up with any idea to make an excuse.

"Chrome.." Tsuna tightened his grip to her hands. "..you look pale.." he said concernedly. His face is almost pale too.

"Boss.." she whispered. But then she tried to smile. "I'm okay. I just don't get enough sleep before I came here. And to be honest, maybe I'm a little sick.." she said.

"Don't you dare to die here, Chrome Dokuro!" a girl's voice could be heard from the door. All of them turned to see it. It was M.M! She crossed her arms.

She walked towards Chrome's bed and get rid of Tsuna(I mean, pushed him away). Then she grabbed Chrome's collar and slapped her. Much to everyone's surprise(though Gokudera is surprised because Tsuna was being pushed by force and successfully landed on the ground)

"If I'm not mistaken, you're M.M, right?" Chrome asked after she was being slapped.

"Yeah, I'm M.M, stupid Chrome Dokuro! You don't know how much Mukuro-chan worried about you since he received the news about-hmph!" suddenly, Mukuro appeared behind M.M and covered her mouth.

"Don't tell her more than this, M.M.." he whispered to her ear. She nodded. Then, he let go of his hands.

"Mukuro-sama.." Chrome greeted weakly. Mukuro walked towards her and leaned to her. He stroked her cheek and she blushed, though she didn't pull away.

"Is it hurt?" he asked. Concerned. MUCH MORE concerned than he ever was.

Chrome shook her head. "M.M didn't do it too hard.." she said while smiling and then look at M.M "..right..?" she added.

"Hmph!" M.M looked away.

"By the way, Chrome. We'll leave you so you won't be bothered. Rest for a while, okay?" Mukuro said while raising the blanket to cover Chrome's body.

"We'll be spending time with Varia after this, everybody.." Reborn suddenly appeared.

"But, Reborn. Chrome is not feeling we-ouch!" Reborn quickly landed his feet right on Tsuna's face.

"How is it, Chrome? You're coming with us?" Reborn asked.

Chrome stared at him for a little while. Then she nodded slowly. Much to Tsuna's annoyance.

"Chrome!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's okay, Boss. I'll be there once I'm sure I feel better.." she said with a weak smile.

"Sigh.. If you say so, Chrome. Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Tsuna said. Chrome nodded.

"Fufufu.. Tsuna is a good Boss.." Reborn said while covering his mouth and smiled with a really annoying way.

"Shut up, Reborn!" Tsuna said while blushing.

* * *

><p>"Really.. I don't feel like this vacation is for me to introduce myself to other Family. This is just like our daily life!" Tsuna complained to Reborn along the hallway.<p>

"Stop acting complicated, Tsuna. You're a Boss.." Reborn said.

"And after you told me 'Since you're a Boss, start acting complicated, Tsuna..' in the fourth chapter of this story!" Tsuna yelled dramatically as always.

"I did?" Reborn asked innocently.

"You did!" Tsuna yelled again.

"_Maa, maa.. _Calm down, Tsuna.." Yamamoto said.

"Don't order the Tenth, baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gyahaha! Look! Lambo-san's bazooka is repaired~!" Lambo said while dancing.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

><p>"VOOIII!" anyone can't figure out who is this? Yeah, it's Squalo.<p>

"Shut up, it's the third time already since this story started.." Bel said, a grin still plastered on his face.

"That's because that bastard Vongola Tenth never arrived here, godammit!" Squalo yelled.

"Be patient and you'll meet them soon. Reborn said they'll be spending the whole day with us today.." Mammon said while counting his money.

"Isn't that wonderful, Squalo?" Lussuria added.

"And we'll welcome them with our last weapon.." Xanxus said while smirking.

"Shishishi.. I can imagine that lame Tenth's face when they saw it.." Bel said.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Tsuna sneezed.<p>

"Tenth! Are you okay? You didn't catch a cold, right? This is summer.." Gokudera asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"Maybe someone's talking about me.." Tsuna said while rubbing his nose.

* * *

><p>"So? What about the research? Has Verde done with it?" Lal asked while drinking her coffee.<p>

The Arcobaleno held a meeting and Mammon(or Viper) got out a little while ago, along with Verde who wanted to continue his research.

Reborn shook his head. "He has done with the work system of Memory Rosary though. But about the whole incident, he just can't figure it out.." Reborn said while drinking his espresso.

"It's really unusual for Verde to corporate with us, _kora_!" Colonello said while drinking his soda.

"Well, it's not because he wanted to help us. He was just interested with this case. Especially the Memory Rosary. At least that was what he said.." Reborn said while smirking.

"I see that girl named Chrome Dokuro was already reacting, huh? So she's the one?" Lal asked. Reborn nodded.

"Yeah.." Reborn said.

BAM! Lal hitted her cup on the table as hard as she can. She even broke the cup.

"You should just tell me your purpose of coming here from the beginning, bastard Reborn! And you acted like you know nothing in the beginning! Not to mention, you even involved ME in your first training!" she yelled.

"Calm down, Lal.." Colonello tried to calm her down.

"You wanted the three of them to meet with each other and see who's reacting so the research would continue smoothly, right? By making them remember, what are you planning to do, Reborn?" Lal yelled again.

"If they remember, maybe it'll be a painful moment.." Reborn said while looking at his espresso. "..but if a Memory Rosary stayed too long, maybe something bad would happen. The Memory Rosary isn't a Torch(a creature from Shakugan no Shana which replaced the human whose existence was eaten by a Tomogara. It'll slowly disappear and no one would realize. As if the person never existed in the first place.). The Memory Rosary would still left the pain in one's heart.."

"But if they remembered.. How will they react?" Lal asked out of concern.

"You're surprisingly caring, Lal.." Colonello teased her.

"Sh-shut up!" Lal yelled to hide her embarrassment.

"They will be just fine. I'm sure with it. And when this day ended. I'll tell them about it, excluding Chrome and the girls.." Reborn said.

* * *

><p>"Ugh.. Ng.." Chrome is whimpering while sleeping. She frowned and sweated. Looks like she's having a nightmare.<p>

"Chrome-chan.." Kyoko and Haru entered her room slowly and quietly. They walked towards her bed. Concerned when they saw her.

"There's.. blood.. everywhere.." she muttered in her sleep. She's gripping her pillow and her blanket tight.

"Kyoko-chan. This is bad, desu! Something must've happened in the GiglioNero Mansion desu!" Haru said to Kyoko.

"Looks like Chrome-chan is in pain. What should we do, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Don't worry.." suddenly, Hibari appeared in front of the opened door. Much to Kyoko and Haru's surprise.

Hibari walked towards Chrome's bed. He stood beside her. "You two should just go away. I'll handle this myself.." he said coldly.

"Hahi! That's rude desu!" Haru complainted.

"It's okay, Haru-chan.." Kyoko tried to calm her. She then looked at Hibari. "..we're counting on you, Hibari-san.." she said. Then she exited the room along with Haru.

"Are you having a nightmare, Nagi..?" Hibari whipered to her ears. He pushed her bangs behind her ears and began to stroke her cheeks. He inhaled the scents of her hair.

"Don't worry, Nagi. I'm here.." he whispered again.

Suddenly, a tear fell through her cheek. "Kyo.." she muttered in her sleep. Much to Hibari's surprise. He pulled away from her immediately. Then looked at her for a while.

"Sigh.. Talking while sleeping could make someone got a heart attack, Nagi.." he said gently. Then he kissed her forehead. Much more relieved when he sees her frown faded. "Have a good rest.."

* * *

><p>SLAM! "VOOII! Dammit! Why haven't they arrived?" Squalo yelled while punching the wall.<p>

"Ushishishi.. I heard the illusionist chick is sick.." Bel said.

"So when would they come?" he asked.

"Maybe around 1. Come on, Squalo. It's still 11 in the morning! Just be patient, won't you?" Lussuria said.

"Che!"

* * *

><p>"Boss.." Chrome greeted Tsuna who's sitting in the living room.<p>

When he realized that it's his female Mist Guardian who greeted her just now, he quickly got up from his seat and approached her.

"Chrome! Why aren't you resting in your room?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm already much more better, Boss. And Reborn-san said that we have to go immediately.." Chrome said. Her voice was more like a whisper.

"That Reborn.. What is he thinking? Making Chrome go with us in her condition?" Tsuna muttered to himself.

"But Boss.. Mukuro-sama said that he won't be coming since he had a guest coming right away.." Chrome explained to the young Vongola Decimo.

"I see.. Then, I think you shouldn't go too, Chrome. You're still tired aren't you?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome shook her head while blushing lightly. "I'm much more better.." she said with a smile brighter than the summer sun which made Tsuna and his Guardians, excluding Lambo, blushed.

"Oi! Don't you think lately Dokuro has been more charming?" Gokudera whispered.

"Maybe it's an effect of her puberty.." Ryohei whipered.

"What are you talking about? She's always been charming.." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Something's wrong with your way of thinking, baseball-freak. Can't you see she's becoming more.. charming, sparkling, and shining recently? Usually she's gloomy and quiet, right?" Gokudera whispered while pointing at Chrome.

"I see that's true.." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

"She's like an extremely different person somehow.." Ryohei said. All of them nodded.

* * *

><p>"Take care, okay, Chrome-chan.." Kyoko and Haru said before Tsuna and the Guardians prepare to leave.<p>

"Um.. Thank you, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan.." she said. Suddenly, Hibari grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You don't have to worry, women.. I'll be in charge as her guardian.." he said. Kyoko and Haru smiled because of relief.

Chrome looked up to see Hibari's face and she stared at him. "What is it, woman?" he asked.

"It's not 'woman', it's Chrome.." she said. Then she faced him directly. And hold his cheeks. She smiled warmly. "Ever since we came to Italy, you're becoming more energetic, Hibari-san. _Yokatta.._" she said.

Hibari widened his eyes. Without him realizing, his cheeks were burned red. Kyoko and Haru giggled.

Hibari looked away. "The same apply to you.. Chrome.." he said.

Chrome was about to deny him, but she hold her urge when she heard him called her name. She smiled. "That's my given name, Hibari-san.." she said.

"Then?"

"Then I'll call you with your given name too.."

"No woman dared to call me by that name, Chrome.." he said coldly.

"Then, I'll be the first. Thank me.." she teased him. Much to Hibari's surprise. The shy Chrome Dokuro is TEASING him! What the hell is happening here?

"Whatever.." Hibari said.

"Then, Kyo would be fine, right? It sounds cute anyway.." she said. Much to Hibari's surprise again. Is this really Chrome Dokuro he knows? Or is it Nagi from his past?

He opened his mouth to say something but failed. He can't say anything.

"Is it a no-good?" she asked with her puppy eyes. _Stop that face!_

"Do whatever you want, Chrome.." he said while holding her hands and walked to the car. Much to her surprise. But she smiled instead. "Thank you, Kyo.."

* * *

><p>"My patience were all worn out, bastard Yamamoto! It's the fourth day you come to Italy and you just visited us today!" Squalo yelled at Yamamoto.<p>

"My bad. But I'm not the one who arranged the schedule.." he said.

"The hell I care about it!" he yelled.

"Hey.. That Rokudo Mukuro is not coming with you..?" Mammon asked Chrome. She shook her head.

"Mukuro-sama had a guest.." she said.

"I see.. It's better this way, though. I don't even want to see his face.." he said while flying away.

"Hey, everyone~! We're gonna bring you to our secret place~!" Lussuria said while trying to silence the crowd. Well, Hibari is already pissed to be here.

"Wh-what is it?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"It's.." suddenly, Bel and Mammon showed them a huge advertisement board. "..Varia Land!"

"Varia Land?" Tsuna asked. Both confused and surprised. Just what the hell is Varia Land? And isn't Varia a mafia's assassin squad? Why would they make an amusment park?

"What the hell is this Varia Land anyway?" Gokudera asked.

"Good question, boy. It's.. just like Mafia Land, a place to refresh ourselves after the boring and I'm-tired-to-do-this mafia job!" Lussuria explained.

"Really? Yahay! Lambo-san wants to play the Merry-Go-Round!" Lambo said excitedly.

"Today is the same too. I don't have to introduce myself.." Tsuna whispered while sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>"Ekhem!" Reborn cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him.<p>

"Today I'll arrange all of you into several groups.." Reborn said with a microphone.

"EH? Not again, Reborn!" Tsuna complainted.

"Shut up, dame-Tsuna. Then, I'll read the arrangement groups.." Reborn said while unfolding a piece of paper.

"Group 1: Dame-Tsuna, Sasagawa Kyoko, and Lambo.. Your guide will be Lussuria.."

"Argh! Why Lambo? And you're calling me with my lame title!"

"It's great, isn't it? You'll look like a couple with a kid.." Reborn said while smirking.

"No, it's not!"

"Group 2: Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, and Sasagawa Ryohei.. Your guide is Squalo"

"I'm fired up to the EXTREME!"

"Argh! Why do I have to be in the same group with the baseball freak and turf top?"

"VOOII! I hopre you're ready Yamamoto!"

"Group 3: Miura Haru, Bianchi, and me, our guide is Belphegor.."

"Hahi! Haru's group is different from Tsuna-san's.."

"Group 4: Hibari Kyoya, Chrome Dokuro, and Rokudo Mukuro. Your guide is Mammon.."

"Reborn-san.. Mukuro-sama is not here.." Chrome said while raising her hand.

"Well, there's no problem at all. It'll be just the two of you and Mammon.." Reborn said.

"I'll pass. Though Rokudo Mukuro is not here, I can't stand another cocky brat.." Mammon said while staring at Hibari. Then he floated towards Bel's group.

"Good.. Then it'll be just the two of you. Enjoy~!" Reborn said with a smirk.

"You don't have to say that, infant.." Hibari said.

"Hmm.. Now all of you go to the different directions. Group 1 to the East, group 2 to the South, group 3 to the West, and group 4 to the North.." Reborn said. The groups then walked to the different direction.

"Enjoy this to the fullest, Hibari. Maybe it's your last time to be able to spend your time with her.." Reborn whispered while staring at Hibari and Chrome's backs.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! XD<strong>

**I appreciated every review you gave me!**

**~Chap 13. Enjoy The Varia Land 2~**

**Hmm.. here's the spoiler: Some romantic scenes for 1896, and.. maybe Reborn would reveal to EVERYONE about Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome(or Nagi)'s past and Rye The Barrier Expert.. Tanoshimi ni ne~! XD**


	13. Enjoy The Varia Land 2

**Sorry for the wait, minna! I finally finished the 13th chapter! XD**

**And by the way, I took the name Memory Rosary from anime Bleach, but I don't own Bleach, okay? **

**And I wanted to thank the following people for reviewing my previous chapter: Frost190, Lala, Chuu, CodeHalo or CH-chan, OdamakiKatorea2021 or Eya-chan, iceecream456, and IcE-KiNGdoM! XD**

**Enjoy this chap too~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 13. Enjoy The Varia Land 2<strong>

Group 1  
>"Where are we going, Lussuria-san?" Tsuna asked.<p>

"We're going to the East, so it'll be the Merry-Go-Round first.." Lussuria said.

"Yahay! Lambo-san can't wait!" Lambo said excitedly. He was being carried by Kyoko.

"You're so excited, _ne, _Lambo-kun?" Kyoko said while smiling.

Group 2  
>"VOII! We'll ride this!" Squalo yelled while pointing at the roller coaster.<p>

"Looks quite scary.." Yamamoto said while smiling.

"I want to ride it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"A bunch of noisy guys.. I wish I was in the same group as Tenth.."

Group 3  
>"I've done what you told me, Reborn. What're you planning to do?" Mammon asked Reborn while they're entering the maze.<p>

"I'm planning to give them some privacy and time together.." Reborn said while smirking.

"You're surprisingly caring..(déjà vu?)"

"This may be the last time.." Reborn said.

"Is it because of that missing escapee, Rye The Barrier Expert?" Mammon asked out of curiousity.

Reborn nodded. "His whereabout is still unknown. But the only thing certain is.. Chrome Dokuro, or Nagi is the victim of his last appearance.."

"…"

Group 4  
>"Are you tired?" Hibari asked coldly. Chrome shook her head.<p>

"You're panting heavily since the beginning.." he added while looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm okay. Don't mind me.." she said while smiling weakly.

"Ah. We're arrived.." Hibari said while pointing at the Haunted House. Chrome shivered.

"D-do we really ha

* * *

><p>ve to enter this?" she asked. Hibari nodded and then pulled her hand.<p>

"I'm here so don't be scared.." he said without looking at her face. She smiled and blushed lightly.

"Thank you, Kyo.."

* * *

><p>"Just stop, Lambo! You've been riding the Merry-Go-Round for the tenth time already!" Tsuna yelled at Lambo who's still on the Merry-Go-Round with Kyoko and Lussuria.<p>

"Ara.. You haven't left the East side?" Bianchi suddenly appeared with Haru, Reborn, Bel, and Mammon.

"I'm sorry, Bianchi. Lambo just won't stop.." Tsuna said.

"That's fine. Won't it be much more fun to play together?" Bianchi said. Tsuna nodded.

* * *

><p>"GYAAA!" Gokudera and Ryohei yelled while riding the roller coaster. They were hugging each other tightly. And not to mention, the tears are flowing.<p>

"Shut up, you pipsqueaks! I'm trying to enjoy the ride here!" Squalo yelled at Gokudera and Ryohei who's sitting on the back.

"Hahaha.. You're enjoying this too much, Gokudera, senpai!" Yamamoto said.

* * *

><p>"Hyaa!" Chrome squealed while hugging Hibari's right arm tightly. She's been like that since they entered the Haunted House.<p>

"K-Kyo, what was that just now?" she asked while trembling.

"Maybe it was just a doll. Don't mind that.." Hibari said calmly while still walking.

"B-but it was moving.." she said.

"Then it's a mechanic doll.." Hibari said.

"Really..?" she asked. Hibari nodded.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to watch over that couple?" Lal asked. She's in the monitor room with Colonello and Fong. Watching the monitor to see how the groups are doing.<p>

"Reborn asked us to do it, right?" Fong said.

"Geez.. Seriously, what is he planning to do? I never knew how his brain works.." Lal muttered.

"But I have a feeling what he's doing was right. And we have to follow him, kora!" Colonello said.

"All of us should already knew that.. if we follow what he said, it'll end up smoothly.." Fong said.

"Sigh… I guess you're right.." Lal said.

"By the way, is Skull actually doing his job, kora?" Colonello asked.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Why do I have to get a job like this?" Skull complained. He was in-charged to be the one who would messed up inside the Haunted House.<p>

He walked in the dark just to be seen by Chrome and she squealed. Mentioning that she saw something moving in the dark. When he thought he was seen, he quickly hide.

"Th-that was close! I don't want to be seen by them or Hibari will bite me to death for sure!" he muttered.

"Cough, cough!" Chrome coughed quite hardly while covering her mouth. Much to Hibari's surprise. He quickly held her and grabbed her hand to see closely since it's dark here. And he saw some fresh blood on it. Which Chrome quickly pulled away.

"K-Kyo, it's not like that. I'm okay.." she said nervously while trying to hide her hand behind her.

"You're not okay. We're outta here.." Hibari said while pulling her with him. Before Hibari could reach the door, Skull(in his ghost costume) appeared and scare him. But after less than 1 minute, Hibari hitted him with his tonfa and it successfully made him landed on the ground after hitting the ceiling.

"Kyo, what was that?" Chrome asked. Hibari didn't answer her. He kept walking until he suddenly stopped and turned to face Chrome.

"Nagi.." he said. Chrome's eyes widened in surprise. She suddenly lowered her head.

"Wh-what is it, Kyo? My name is Chrome now.." she said while still looking at the ground.

"You've.. remembered, right?" he asked gently while stroking her hair. But she didn't raise her head. She keep looking at the ground. Like she's avoiding to answer that question. Hibari could see tears falling to the ground.

"Kyo.." she raised her head. Then she embraced him tightly. She cried in his chest.

"I..I know I shouldn't have remembered this, but.. I just wanted to remember after all. When I suddenly got a piece of my memory, I wanted to remember more. I know I'm selfish, but.. I don't want to disappear before I remembered my most precious people.." she said while still crying. Suddenly she raised her head to face him.

"..You and Nii-sama are my most precious people. Would you.. always remember me even though I faded away?" she asked. Hibari wiped her tears. The he whispered in her ears.

"You don't have to ask, Nagi. I will **never **forget about you.. forever.."

She smiled and begin sobbing again. "Thank you. Thank you so much.."

* * *

><p>"Now.. all of us is happy now.." Lal said while having a teatime with Colonello and Fong.<p>

"I'm not!" Skull suddenly appeared with many bruises on his little body.

"The coffee is great.." Lal said.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

* * *

><p>Hibari wiped the blood on Chrome's palm with his hankerchief. She's sitting on the bench while he squatted on the ground.<p>

"Thank you.." she blushed.

"You don't have to repeat it.." he said.

She smiled a little. A faint smile. She touched his cheek. "I don't remember much, but.. would you stay with me until the end? Until I remembered all of it.." she asked. Much to his surprise.

"Don't say something like that. You have to continue on living.." he said calmly.

She chuckled. "You know I can't. I'll have to disappear once I've regained all of my memory.." she stood from her seat and walked slowly. Then she turned to see him. She smiled brightly.

"But at least I'll disappear without regrets.." she added.

* * *

><p>"Yes. The Memory Rosary research is all done. And about the incident too.." Verde said to Reborn. Reborn has been leaving his group and came to Verde for further information.<p>

"Then, explain.." Reborn said.

"Memory Rosary is a piece of red stone which planted by Rye on his victims. He planted it and then the seed will fulfill the person's wish, but of course, with a cost. The most precious memories. After the wish was fulfilled and the cost were payed, he stole the person's existence easily. Though, not all people could be planted with the Memory Rosary. Only some people.. with a strong wish.." Verde explained.

"Then, explain to me about Nagi's incident.." Reborn said.

"In Nagi's case, I've reasearched about it and I discovered that she was once an antisocial child and has many private problems. She became Rye's victim because of her deepest wish to change and become someone else. And the cost is her memories about her most precious people. And the memories of her from her most precious people.." Verde said. Then he clicked his mouse. Showing a fictional picture of Rye's barrier.

"He surrounded her with his barrier, then killed her right away after he planted the Memory Rosary. Though I suppose there were two uninvited guests inside the barrier.." Verde said.

"Mukuro and Hibari.. right?"

"Yes. And the Memory Rosary's work system after fulfilling wishes and receiving costs are.. its ability to become the person whose existence were sucked by Rye. Usually no one would realize his actions until the precious memories were back to the person and Memory Rosary would instantly erase his/her existence right away. That's why Rye is the number one Mafia criminal who brings despairs the most.." Verde explained.

"I see.. though I'm sure Mukuro and Hibari would be sad too, I guess I have no choice other than erasing the existence whose already disappeared long ago. It's not meant to be here anymore. Making it stay too long would just destroy the world's balance.." Reborn said while sipping his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>EVERYONE.. <strong>Fon spoke in the speaker. All the people in the Varia Land turned their attention to the voice.

**SINCE IT'S ALREADY LATE, REBORN TOLD ME TO TELL YOU TO RIDE THE FERRIES WHEEL FOR THE LAST RIDE..**

"Yahay! Ferries Wheel!" Lambo yelled happily.

**PLEASE GO TO THE SAID PLACE. THANK YOU..**

* * *

><p>"Kyo.. I think we should go too.." Chrome said while standing from her seat.<p>

"Hm.." Hibari replied while standing too.

"Let's enjoy this, okay?" she said with a smile. Hibari's expression softened. "Yeah.." he nodded.

* * *

><p>"Everyone. Please enter the Ferries Wheel in row, okay?" Fong said with a microphone. Since Reborn's not here, he's in charge.<p>

First; Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei entered first. Then Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, and Lambo. Followed by Bel, Mammon, Lussuria, and Squalo afterwards. And then Hibari and Chrome. The last is the arcobaleno, Lal, Colonello, Fong, and Skull.

* * *

><p>"You're panting heavily again.." Hibari said.<p>

"I'm..okay.." she said while smiling weakly. Her sweats are pouring all over her body. She clenched her fist while the other hand is squeezing her chest. She's clearly looked like she's in pain. A serious one.

"You're not.." Hibari said.

"Don't mind me.." she said while panting more and more heavier. She shut her eyes tightly. But then, suddenly, she fell to the ground. Much to Hibari's surprise.

"You're really in pain, Chrome!" he said panickedly while holding her. She shook her head.

"It's okay. The pain will go away after a while.." she said. She's still sweating.

"Yeah. I'll make the pain go away faster.." he said. Chrome's confused and decided to look at him before he suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ngh.." she moaned afterwards. She gripped his shirt and squeezed it as he entered his tounge to her mouth. Playing with hers. He pulled her closer and started to stroke her back. Earning a small gasp from her. Hibari sweared she's blushing madly at this time, but he didn't bother to look at her face right now.

Chrome pulled away. She panted heavily. And she rested her head on his chest. Trying to control her breathes.

"Me and Nii-sama did something like this too.." she suddenly said.

"What!" Hibari asked. He's annoyed to hear that.

"He was so nice to me and I just can't resist him.." she said when she's still panting softly. Her eyes were half-opened. She's so tired.

"That time I was so depressed because of school and my family matters.." she said while closing her eyes. "..he did that to cheer me up.."

"But it was like.. an incest, right? You're siblings.." Hibari said. Though he's not that annoyed anymore. Chrome shook her head again.

"I don't know anymore. I just couldn't see him as a brother for all my life.." she said. Her voice was low that it's almost like a whisper.

"How many times?" he suddenly asked.

"What is?"

"He kissed you. How many time he did it?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Maybe around two or three times.." she said.

"That bastard.." Hibari muttered.

"You're really kind, Kyo. Nii-sama too. I just can't bear to leave you two.." she said as tears falling from her closed eyes.

Hibari took off her eye-patch to see her missing right eye. She's still closing her eyes. Especially when her eye-patch is not here, she can't open her eyes.

"Does it hurt..?" Hibari asked while caressing her right eyelids. She nodded while the tears still flowing. "Sometimes.." she said.

Right after she said that, Hibari pressed his lips on her eyelids. Making her gasped a little, but smiled afterwards. "I'm so happy..Kyo.." she said before she lost her consciousness. Much to Hibari's surprise.

"Chrome? Chrome!" he shook her body.

"Let me rest. I'm sleepy.." she whispered. Much to Hibari's relieve. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Have a good rest.." he whispered to her ears.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure all of you were having fun in Varia Land, right?" Reborn said when they arrived in the Vongola Mansion.<p>

"Not at all.." several people said. Well, because Tsuna didn't even enjoyed any ride except for the Ferries Wheel, and he can't even ride it with Kyoko. Gokudera and Ryohei were traumatized because of the roller coaster. And Hibari's not having fun because of a certain private matter.

"Well, it's good. I'll inform you about something important.." Reborn said.

"Sorry, infant. I have to bring her to the infirmary.." Hibari said. He is carrying Chrome. Well, because she fell asleep in the Ferries Wheel.

"Okay. I suppose you already knew about what I wanted to say.." Reborn said with a smirk before Hibari left. Then he turned to see the people.

"Girls and Lambo, please leave this room.." Reborn said. "Bianchi, watch over them. Don't let them hear anything. And eavesdropping is a no-no.."

Bianchi nodded and brought the girls plus Lambo out of the room.

"Come here, Mukuro.." Reborn said.

"Kufufu.. You're giving me a command?" Mukuro said while smiling.

"Are you ready?" Reborn ignored what he said and asked him with a serious look. Mukuro took a deep breath. And then he nodded.

"Well, listen.."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yahay! It's already 13 chapters in this story, I'm so happy! I planned to end it in chapter 16! So look forward to it, ne~? XD<strong>

**By the way, this is the next chapter's title: ~Mukuro, Hibari, and Nagi's Memory~**

**Short preview:**

**"What do you mean, Reborn!"**

**"What I'm trying to say here is.. Chrome Dokuro, no, Nagi died in that incident.."**


	14. Mukuro, Hibari, and Nagi's Memory

**Hi, minna! Sorry if this chapter is short and boring, but hey! I wrote it on midnight and I'm sleepy! Dammit!**

**But I just hope you'll enjoy this to the fullest! XD**

**Anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed my previous chapter: CodeHalo, Lala, Nancy Haibara, BlcK n0w, Frost190, Eya-chan, and Neko-Chan1827~! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 13. Mukuro, Hibari, and Nagi's Memory<strong>

_My name is Rokudo Nagi. Well, my parents were not getting along. They fight everyday because of a simple matter. I never really mind, though. After all, I have Mukuro-niisama in my company. He'll never leave me behind. I love Nii-sama very much. (Nagi)_

_X X X_

"_Nagi.. Today is your birthday, right?" Mukuro(8) asked kindly while smiling towards his sister. Nagi(6) stared at him for a while before she nodded._

"_Here is your present. Keep your allowance here.." Mukuro said as he handed her a wallet with a metallic skull on it. Nagi stared at the wallet, then at him._

"_Why is it skull-patterned.. Nii-sama?" she asked innocently. Mukuro ruffled her hair._

"_Because I indeed wanted my sweet little Nagi to grew stronger and stronger just like the metallic skull.. You won't be seen as the weak Nagi anymore. Will you promise me, my little Nagi?" he asked._

"_I wanted a name.." she said._

"_Name? What are you talking about, Nagi? You already have an indeed, a beautiful name.." he said. She shook her head._

"_I wanted a name based on this skull. When I become stronger someday, I wanted to use that name. Will you be the one who give me the name, Nii-sama?" she asked. Mukuro chuckled._

"_Kufufu.. You're as sweet as ever, my little Nagi. Well.. I supposed it'll be great if I use English in your name too. So it'll be.." Mukuro smiled and patted her head. "..Chrome Dokuro.."_

"_Kur__ō__mu..Dokuro?" she asked. Mukuro nodded._

"_Chrome stands for the color of metallic, and Dokuro has 'skull written on its kanji. Would you use this name one day, Nagi?" he asked. She nodded while smiling brightly. _

"_Thank you, Nii-sama!"_

* * *

><p><em>My parents were a mess, and so is my school life. I just can't take it anymore. I just wanted to disappear from this world as fast as possible. Maybe I can take myself away from this messed up life. Not even one good thing in my life.. (Nagi)<em>

_X X X_

_Nagi is sobbing at the corner of the room. She was being bullied by her classmates. And when she got home, her parents were in a quarrel._

"_Nagi.." Mukuro said while approaching her._

"_Nii-sama.." she said while turning her head to face him. Her eyes are teary,_

_Mukuro didn't bother to ask her about her problem, cause he already knew about it. It must be the family and school matter. He quickly leaned his face to hers. Making her blushed._

"_Nagi.." he whispered before he pressed his lips against hers, much to her surprise. They're siblings, right? They shouldn't be doing this. What if someone saw them? What if their parents get mad? But when her parents mentioned in her mind, she ignored it. _

_She could care less about the surroundings and just enjoyed the pleasure. After all, it's her precious brother who did this to her. She should be honored that her brother loved her very much._

"_I love you, Mukuro-niisama. Don't ever leave me.."_

* * *

><p><em>It was right after my eight birthday when my parents decided to get divorced. Nii-sama went with father, and I.. with my mother.<br>My mother got married again. She get along well with my stepfather. But my life is.. worse than before.  
>She never cared about e anymore. Especially after she become a famous artist. My stepfather is also a busy man. No one ever gave me any attention I needed. Well, if it's just my parents, I wouldn't mind. But now.. even Mukuro-niisama is not here to accompany me anymore. I feel really.. lonely.<br>Then, I always decided to go outside every year on my birthday. Waiting for it to end then I go home. I've always wished on my birthday.. that one day, I would be able to spend it with someone again.  
>And yes, that fateful day finally came.. (Nagi)<em>

_X X X_

"_What are you doing outside? It's snowing.." a raven-haired boy said while covering Nagi's body with his coat._

_Nagi's cheeks reddened. Because of the coldness, and because of her blush._

"_I'm waiting for my birthday to end.." she uttered. The boy stare at her for a while. Looks like he's thinking about something._

"_My name is Hibari Kyouya and I'm 13. What is your name?" he asked. Much to Nagi's surprise. What's with this guy? He's introducing himself with a kindergarten style. She chuckled._

"_It's Nagi.." she said._

"_What about your surname?" he asked out of curiosity._

_Honestly, Nagi doesn't even want to think about it. Which surname would she tell him? From her current family? No, it's disgusting. And from her old family? It would only bring back the past pain._

_Nagi shook her head. "The surname doesn't matter.." she said._

* * *

><p><em>I moved to Italy with my father, but soon after, he died on an accident with mafia. Me? I don't care. I would only think of the way to survive my life. So I went straight to the nearby Family. It's called the Estronea Family. But unfortunately, I became the test subject there. With some other children.. (Mukuro)<em>

_X X X_

"_It's time! We're dead after this!" a blond-boy named Joshima Ken freaked out. It's time for the children to enter the laboratorium. It's a pain. None of the children like this moment._

"_I'll do something.." Mukuro said as he stood from his place._

"_What can you do? You're just a child like us!" Ken yelled to him._

"_Kufufu.. Just wait.." he said while exiting their room and walked towards the laboratorium. Ken, and his friend, Chikusa, waited for him to come back. But it's longer than usual. They decided to walk to the lab and opened the door. Just to be surprised to see Mukuro standing there, smirking. Among the corpses of the scientists._

_The two of them, amazed by his power. And then, decided to follow him afterwards. Becoming a gang of mafia criminals._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to a certain girl, now the ice walls around my heart disappeared. But I'm not completely happy at this. I'm still trying to bite someone to death as usual. Of course I don't want my title as the scariest guy in Namimori got ruined. But at least.. my ice barrier disappeared whenever I'm with her.. (Hibari)<em>

_X X X_

"_Cough! Cough!"_

"_See? I told you not to play with the snow too long. Now you're sick.." Hibari said rudely while placing his palm on Nagi's forehead. It's burning!_

"_You have to go home now.." he said. She shook her head._

"_It's too painful to go home.." she said with a saddened expression. It's painful for him to see her like that._

"_Can I.. spend tonight with you?" she plead with her puppy-eyes._

"_Don't talk like a whore, Nagi. If you wanted to have sleepover, say it properly.." Hibari said coldly._

"_Sorry.." she said._

* * *

><p><em>Today is the day the three of us met. It was snowing that time again. It's Nagi's birthday. And Mukuro's coming home after years. Actually he just broke out of the Vindice.<br>Today is the day.. where our bond disappeared like snow when the new season comes. It's the day.. we'll turn into strangers.. (Nagi, Mukuro, and Hibari)_

_X X X_

_Nagi is waiting in the park alone. The park was surprisingly lonely. No one was there. But it doesn't matter after all._

"_Hey, young lady. What are you doing here all alone?" a man approached her. She moved backwards. She's scared of strangers._

"_My, my.. I can see the darkness in your heart really clearly, young lady. Will you become.." his eyes turned to be much more furious. "..my next prey..?"_

_He took out a small red stone. Suddenly the surroundings became red. A barrier. He formed a barrier. A bloody red barrier. It makes the people outside the barrier couldn't see what's going on inside._

"_You wanted to disappear, right, young lady? You feel worthless and you wanted to become someone else, right? Take this and your wish would be fulfilled.." Rye said while offering the Memory Rosary._

'_**I don't know why but I really wanted to use this thing. Nii-sama and Kyo would be okay without me, right? If I change, would they still recognize me?' **__she thought while starring at the red stone._

_She held the stone tightly and begin to pray. __**I wish I could be reborned as someone different. I wanted to start my life over again.. Nii-sama, Kyo.. forgive my selfishness..**_

"_NAGIII!" Mukuro and Hibari yelled as they ran towards her._

_Rye smiled devilishly and took out his sword. He stabbed her with his sword and began to suck her existence. Not to mention, he used the existence power he sucked to attack Mukuro and Hibari._

"_Your memories about this young lady should be the cost.." Rye smiled playfully while sealing away their memories._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, Reborn?" Tsuna shouted. Some tears could be seen flowing through his cheeks.<p>

"What I'm trying to say here is.. Chrome Dokuro, no, Nagi died in that incident.." Reborn said with a straight face.

"H-how could this be..?" Tsuna's legs trembled and he landed to the ground. He sat there for a while.

"Tenth! Get a grip on yourself!" Gokudera said, he's also showing some sad expression.

"Gokudera-kun. This is not true, right?" Tsuna asked. "Tenth.." Gokudera whispered.

"After all this time. The Chrome that has been fighting along with us. Always doing her best not to be a burden to us. The Chrome that I've been trying to protect because I know she's so fragile. What have I done?" Tsuna yelled while burying his face on his knee.

"_Sawada-san.."_

"Uni too. I failed to protect her. I'm already failed as a Boss!" he yelled again. Many flashbacks appeared in his mind.

"_Boss.." _

"_I think Hibari-san'll come, Boss.." _

"_I made these for Boss's sake.." _

"_D-don't be panic, Boss!"_

"_B-Boss, calm down.."_

"_I-is that so, Boss? Then, I'll choose this one.."_

"_Daijoubu dakara. Don't be worry that much, Boss.."_

"_Thank you, Boss.." _

"What have I done..?" Tsuna buried himself deeper. Much to the others' concern. "..Chrome.." he uttered under his breath.

"You didn't do anything, Tsuna. Don't be such a weakling.." Reborn said.

"B-but, Reborn.." he said while raising his head.

"Shut up, dame-tsuna. Chrome become like this because of her own fault and selfishness.." Reborn said strictly.

"Reborn! How could you say something like that in a time like this!" Tsuna shouted.

"You've becoming a good Boss already, Tsuna.." Reborn said. "..You've lead her until she become like this. Well, it was mainly because of Mukuro, though. But.. I can tell how much she's enjoying the time with you guys. Because of you.. her wish were fulfilled for real. To change her life.." Reborn said.

"Mm.. I'm glad if she's happy.."

* * *

><p>Hibari is sitting beside Chrome in the infirmary. He's holding her hand tightly. Waiting for her to open her eyes. But she's still sleeping while breathing softly. She's using an oxygen mask to help her respiration. The room was filled with silence.<p>

After waiting for a while, Hibari decided to exit the room. Because he thinks Mukuro may wanted to visit her too after this. He stared at her for a while before closing the door.

Several minutes after Hibari left, someone opened the door. It's a little boy.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro. Where is your guest?" Reborn asked.<p>

"He's with M.M now.." Mukuro answered.

BAM! Suddenly, M.M entered the room. "Mukuro-chan! That boy is missing!" M.M said as she walked towards Mukuro. "Shit! I just left him for a while and he disappeared afterwards! What a problem!"

"Don't worry about him. If it's him, I think he won't go far.. That little one.." Mukuro said.

* * *

><p>The little boy walked towards Chrome's bed and stared at her for a while.<p>

"_Yuu genkaku.._"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Don't forget to review please~! All of you who read this! I would be honored if you would review! XD<strong>

**Anyway, Yuu Genkaku means 'Real Illusion' and it's referring to Chrome.. All of you already knew who that boy is, right? Oops! I shouldn't say it.. Figure it out! XD**

**The next chapter! ~Spend Time With The Little One~**

**Look forward to it, ne~**


	15. Spend Time With The Little One

**Hmm.. This chapter is too short, I think. But I still hope all of you would enjoy it! XD**

**And thank you very much for the people who reviewed my previous chapter: CodeHalo, BlcK n0w, OdamakiKatorea2021, iceecream456, Lala, and Neko-Chan1827!**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 15. Spend Time With The Little One<strong>

The sun is rising and the birds are already chirping. It's beautiful and warm morning to welcome the day.

Hibari is still sleeping. Remember he's not a morning person? So he's still in his own wonderland right now. Sleeping peacefully while covering himself with the blanket. But he suddenly opened his eyes slowly. He looked outside the window. Inside his heart, he's praying, that today he could still see Chrome's smile.

He stood up from his bed and walked slowly to the door.

* * *

><p>"Mukuro. Who is this child?" Tsuna asked when they're having breakfast.<p>

"Oh, the little one? His name is Flan.." Mukuro said. It's rare for him to answer Tsuna's question whole-heartedly.

"From today on, Flan would live here in the Vongola Mansion. So be nice to him, everybody.." Reborn said. "This child is an illusionist. And he's an expert for seeing through an illusion. Not even one illusion could get away from his sight. That's why Mukuro made him his student.."

"Student? This little boy?" Tsuna gasped.

"My name is Flan, _marude dame-dame no Sawada Tsunayoshi-san._." Flan said with his deadpan voice. Much to Tsuna's surprise.

"What did you teach him, Mukuro..?" Tsuna said while tears flooding in his eyes. So dramatic as always.

"Kufufu.. I teached him to be an illusionist. No more, no less.." Mukuro said. Amused to see Tsuna's expression.

* * *

><p>"Here, eat some.." Hibari said while offering Chrome to be feed by him. But she shook her head slowly.<p>

"I'm not hungry.." she said with a weak smile. Though her voice is no more than a whisper. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Chrome.. you're pale.." Hibari said.

She inhaled deeply. "I'm just a little tired, Kyo. But I'll be alright in no time, okay?" Chrome said while trying to smile again. Hibari nodded.

"By the way, the infant told me to give you this.." Hibari said while showing Chrome a small bottle of medicine. "It's for blood loss.."

"M-medicine..?" Chrome said while backing away a little. Just for you to know, Chrome hates medicine. I mean REALLY HATES it. If possible, she would like to just wait for herself to get better rather than drinking medicine.

"I-I think I'm so much better now, Kyo!" Chrome said with a quite loud voice.

"Oh, no. I think you're still really pale.. Nagi.." Hibari said while smirking. She shivered. There must be something! He's planning to do ANYTHING to make her drink that cursed liquid! She knew it!

Hibari opened the bottle. Chrome gulped while sweating. Hibari looked at her while still smirking. She shook her head forcefully to tell him that she didn't want to drink that no matter what! She pulled the blanket with her too while she backed away.

Suddenly, Hibari drank the medicine, much to Chrome's surprise. Well, honestly, she's relieved. So that she doesn't have to drink that cursed liquid anymore. She let out a sigh of relieve.

"Thank you, K-"

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him then he pressed his lips against her, much to her surprise. But then she realized that it's just his trick to make her drink the medicine. She struggled, the taste of the medicine is terrible! Not to mention, the way he made her drink that! It's worse!

CKLEK! Someone opened the door. "Aahh.. Somebody is doing something disgraceful in the infirmary.." the person said with monotone. Yup, that's Flan, the little one.

BRUUSHH! Hibari squirted the medicine to Chrome's face because of surprised. He quickly wiped his mouth and glared at Flan.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Rather than worrying about who I am, you should be worried about your girlfriend, _hentai-_san.." he said, still with monotone.

"Who are you calling _hentai? _I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said. But now, he suddenly remembered about Chrome. He turned to face her. She's looking down and her face is wet with the medicine. GULP!

"Look what you did to your girlfriend, _hentai-_san. You're now only a pathetic excuse of a gentleman.." he said. Much to Hibari's annoyance.

"Pfft!" Chrome trembled. Hibari and Flan stared at her. "Hahaha!" she laughed while holding her stomach.

"That was so funny, Kyo! Hentai-san? Pathetic excuse of a gentleman? It's just.. pfft!" Chrome covered her mouth. Even tears are falling from the corner of her eyes.

"Chro-"

"Look, _hentai_-san. Your girlfriend likes me more than yo-" PANG! Hibari threw his tonfa and it successfully hitted Flan's head.

Chrome's laughter become more and more louder each time Hibari and Flan did their comedy show(?)

~after a while~

"You better stop laughing, Chrome.." Hibari muttered while wiping the medicine on Chrome's face while she couldn't help but smiling. Because she's still trying to hold her laughter.

"What is your name, little boy?" Chrome asked Flan.

"Oh.. My name is-"

SLAM! Someone opened the door.

"Flan! Where have you been, you sonofabitch?" M.M yelled while walking towards Flan.

"Oh, W.W.." Flan said while turning to see her.

M.M pulled his ear. "It's M.M, not W.W, you dummy!" she yelled in his ear. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Pfft!" Chrome's covering her mouth and tried not to laugh. Hibari just looked at Chrome with a concern look. She's been acting strange since Flan entered this room.

'_But.. at least she's more energetic now.._'

* * *

><p>"What? Chrome's condition improved? Really?" Tsuna asked with a bright look. Reborn just told him that Chrome has been laughing for almost an hour now.<p>

Tsuna let out a sigh of relieve. "_Yokatta.._"

"Just for you to know, her condition improving doesn't mean she has escaped her death. She'll disappear once her memories are complete.." Reborn said. Tsuna's expression saddened. "I know.." he whispered.

Tsuna got up from his seat. Then walked slowly to the door. "I'll visit her. I wanted to check on her condition.." he said before he closed the door.

"She'll disappear no matter what, Tsuna.." Reborn whispered.

Suddenly, a girl approached Reborn. "How is she doing..?" she asked. Reborn turned to face her.

"She's doing alright. Everything is going smoothly as we planned.." Reborn said with his usual smirk. Then he took a sip of his espresso.

"Ufufu.. Is that so? _Yokatta"_ her lips curved into a smile.

* * *

><p>Tsuna is walking to the infirmary. Once he almost reached his destination, the things he could heard is M.M's yells and Chrome's laughters. He sighed. <em>'Guess she's alright, huh?'<em>

He opened the door just to be surprised to see: 1. M.M is throwing a knife at Flan, 2. Hibari is in a fighting pose. Ready to kill anyone right away, 3. Chrome is laughing really hard and tears flowing through her cheeks. They stopped once he opened the door.

"Sorry. I'm entering a wrong room.." he said while closing the door. Then they continued what they're doing.

"I guess there's nothing to worry about, right, Chrome..?" he whispered before he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Sleep now. You must be tired after laughing all day.." Hibari said while covering Chrome's body with the blanket. She's panting heavily, but the smile hasn't faded from her face. Hibari helped her to use her oxygen mask so it'll help with her respiration. Then he walked towards the door where M.M and Flan is standing.<p>

"See you tomorrow, Chrome onee-sama~!" Flan shouted while waving his hands hardly.

PANG! M.M hitted his head. "Don't shout at sick people, you incompetent!" she yelled.

"I'm amazed you could say that after you yelled too, W.W.." Flan said.

"It's M.M, you idiot!" M.M yelled again.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death, herbivore.." Hibari said coldly while throwing them a death glare.

Before the three of them exited the room, Chrome begin to talk. "Flan-kun.." she said.

The three of them turned to see her. "Don't forget to visit again tomorrow, _ne.._" she smiled weakly. She really wished he would come to cheer her up again tomorrow.

Flan stared at her for a while. He nodded and then turned to see Hibari. "What should we do, _hentai_-san? Your girlfriend really likes me more than you now.." Flan said.

"Stop calling me that, you pathetic herbivore.." Hibari said. Then they exited the room.

Chrome took a deep breath and then closed her eyes. She begin to sleep. After a while a girl appeared in her room. She's been covering herself with illusion this whole time. She then walked towards Chrome's bed. She brushed her hair out of her face and then smiled. "..You've been doing a good job.." she whispered before she disappeared in the mist.

* * *

><p>M.M, Flan, and Hibari were still walking in the hall. Before suddenly Flan turned away to see the infirmary room that's quite faraway from them already. M.M and Hibari just continue walking, leaving him behind.<p>

"Someone is in that room this whole time.. A really special illusionist.." Flan whispered. ".._shishou.._"

"Kufufu.. Well done, little one._ Who _was that person?" Mukuro suddenly appeared. He was covering himself with illusion.

"Like I just said, _shishou. _That person was a special illusionist. I can't really see who was it.." Flan said while walking to his room.

"Kufufu.. What a cocky brat you are, little one. For a 7-years-old little boy…" Mukuro said while walking beside him.

"You're cocky yourself.." he whispered.

BUK! Mukuro hitted his head.

"_Yamete kudasai yo, shishou. Itai kara.._" he said emotionlessly.

* * *

><p>"Your debut will be soon.." Reborn said.<p>

"Ah.. I know. Thank you very much for your hard work until today, Reborn-san…" the girl said while bowing to Reborn. She's smiling warmly.

"I am just erasing an unneeded existence.." Reborn said with a smirk.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm.. I think I put too much suspense lately, but I hope you'll review! XD<strong>

**Look forwards for the next chapter~! ~Chap 16. Chrome Onee-sama~!~**

**And oh! I wanted to tell you guys that I'll make the story a little longer, so I guess it'll end in around chapter 19~**

**Tanoshimi ni ne~! XD**


	16. Chrome Oneesama!

**Minna! This chapter is short again. And I'll have to warn you that inside this chap, there's a little H scene, so for you who can't stand to watch(or read) H scenes, you can just skip that part.. ^^**

**Anyway, as usual, I wanted to thank my reviewers: OdamakiKatorea2021, Neko-Chan1827, Frost190, CodeHalo, iceecream456, lala, Nancy Haibara, chrome-yuuki and BlcK n0w~! XD**

**Enjoy this chapter, ne~! XD**

**Discalimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 16. Chrome Onee-sama~!<strong>

"_Nee, Kyo.." Nagi called._

"_What is it?" Hibari asked. They're sitting under the sakura tree in a park. They're always spending their time there almost everyday before and after school._

"_Have you ever thought that it'll be so much better if I have a little brother?" Nagi said with a happy look._

"_Why would it be better?" Hibari asked._

"_If I have a little brother, maybe I can spend my bored time in home with him. Well, since I've already experienced to have a big brother, I wanted a little brother.." Nagi said. _

"_Whatever.."_

* * *

><p>"What a troublesome dream.." Hibari said as he got up and rubbed his eyes. "..What's the point on showing me that kind of dream..?" he muttered to himself before he walked to the bathroom.<p>

After taking his bath, he walked out of his room. But unfortunately, he met Mukuro on his way.

"Kufufu.."

"Tch.."

They didn't look at each other on the way. Though the two of them knew that their destination is the same. Yes, to the infirmary. To check on their precious Chrome Dokuro.

* * *

><p>Before Hibari and Mukuro could enter the infirmary, they heard someone's talking to Chrome. That monotone.. no doubt it's Flan! He's telling a story to Chrome. Which, because Hibari and Mukuro could heard her small laughter from the outside. So they decided to eavesdrop. (Good kids don't do this at home..)<p>

"..So the stupid pineapple and the _hentai _vampire fight over a cute girl. They're pathetic, right..?" Flan said to Chrome while sitting beside her bed. Chrome nodded while smiling brightly.

"And then.. the stupid pina-"

BAM! Hibari and Mukuro slammed the door open.

Flan turned to see them. "Ah.. Stupid pi- I mean, _shishou.._" Flan said emotionlessly.

Mukuro and Hibari pointed their weapons at Flan's neck. But he didn't show any hint of surprise. He just raised his hands.

"Who are you calling stupid pinapple?"

"Who are you calling _hentai _vampire, you pathetic herbivore?"

"But Chrome Onee-sama is happy. _Ne, _Chrome Onee-sama~?" Flan said while turning around to see Chrome. Chrome nodded while smiling. "The story about the stupid pineapple and _hentai _vampire is really funny.."

"Ne~?" Chrome and Flan said while facing each other.

Hibari and Mukuro could just sweatdropped while standing after seeing how well the two of them get along. And not to mention, they're talking bad about them. I mean, having an embarrassing story about them.

"Chrome.." Tsuna greeted when he entered the room with everyone else.

"Boss. You're visiting.." she said with a smile. Much to Tsuna's relieve. Means she's alright.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san wants to play!" Lambo yelled happily while throwing his 10 Years Bazooka to Flan's direction. But he quickly dodged it.

"U-oh. No-good.." Reborn said while smirking. He's sitting on Tsuna's shoulder.

POFF! The familiar pink smoke appeared after the bazooka hitted a certain person. And the lucky person we're talking about here is Ms. Chrome Dokuro..

"Ah.. Chrome Onee-sama got hitted.." Flan said emotionless while looking at the pink smoke.

Every person in the room carefully, no, I mean really really wanted to see how the adult Chrome looks like. Their eyeballs almost fell out because of the curiousity. Well, no one ever really got to see the adult Chrome in the future..

The smoke begin to disappear. Revealing an indigo-haired young woman. All of them jawdropped as soon as they saw her. The slender body, soft pink lips, milky skin, beautiful big violet orbs(well, the right one is covered with eye-patch though), and the calm and collected expression. Is this Chrome 10 Years Later?

"Where am I?" she asked while staring at her surroundings.

"Wah.. Chrome Onee-sama looks mature.." Flan said with monotone as usual.

Tsuna, Hibari, and Mukuro froze. They can't believe the shy and scaredy-cat Chrome Dokuro who always rely on people matured this much in ten years. Well, ten years is a long time though.

"If I'm not mistaken. Looking by your expressions and the time I arrived to, I would like to say this is because of the 10 Years Bazooka. Am I wrong?" she said calmly. She got out of the bed carefully and walked towards Tsuna. Then she bowed to him. "I'm Chrome Dokuro, your female Mist Guardian.. Boss.." she said after she raised her head and smiled sweetly at Boss. Making him blushed.

'_Well, something did didn't change about her..'_ Tsuna said in mind.

"You.. changed, huh, Chrome?" Tsuna asked her nervously. Charmed because of her mature beauty. Not to mention, the guy who could be her partner is the luckiest one. Though he personally still prefer Kyoko.

"Does the change good or bad, Boss..?" she asked while covering her mouth softly with one of her hands.

"O-of course it's good!" Tsuna quickly answered. Which makes Chome giggled. '_Wah.. she's so cute.._'

But suddenly, a cold stabbing sensation was felt in his spine. He turned around stiffedly, seeing how the black aura is surrounding Hibari and Mukuro. His sweat pouring on his whole body like a waterfall.

Suddenly, Chrome took a peek on the two people behind Tsuna and smiled at them. I don't have to say what their reaction is. Of course they're blushing.

"Mukuro-sama.." she said while approaching them. Then she turned to face Hibari. "..and Kyo." She suddenly pulled their arms so they're close to her, then she whispered in their ears. "I know what's happening here. I've read the situation. But the only thing I wanted to tell you is.. everything will be okay.." then she pulled away and smile at them. "As long as you're here with the younger me.."

POFF! The pink smoke filled the room and revealed the young Chrome. She's a little confused to see Hibari and Mukuro's expression. Their eyes widened. But then they smiled. _As long as we're with her.. huh?_

Suddenly, Mukuro exited the room. "Where are you going, Mukuro-sama..?" Chrome asked.

"Kufufu.. I have to train the little one, my precious Chrome.." Mukuro said without even looking at her. "Hurry and come with me, little one.." Mukuro said.

Flan walked towards him. "What are you going to teach me again today, stupid pinapple..?" Flan asked. PANG! He successfully earned a hit on his head by Mukuro. He rubbed his head. Then he turned around again.

"Bye, Chrome Onee-sama..! And _hentai _vampire..!" he said while waving his hands. PANG! Hibari threw his tonfa at him.

"I see you're alright again today, Chrome. Well, we won't bother you anymore. Have a good rest, okay..?" Tsuna said while exiting the room with everyone else. Chrome waved good-bye at them. After they left, only Hibari remain in the room.

"You're not going, Kyo..?" she asked while getting on her bed. Then Hibari turned to face her. He caressed her cheek, much to her surprise. She blushed. "Kyo..?"

"I want you now, Nagi.." he said while getting up on her bed and make himself on top of her. Her heart beats faster. And she can't stop blushing. She gulped.

"Wh-what do you mean..?" she asked. Wanted to make sure what he's talking about.

Hibari leaned to her and started to bite her ear softly. Her soft breaths changed into pants. "S-stop.." she said while pushing him softly.

"You're so obedient, Nagi.." he whispered in her ear. A smirk formed on his lips. He let go of her ear and begin to suck her neck quite roughly. Her pants became heavier. She bite her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly while clenching her fists, trying not to moan.

His hands began to wonder on her around her thighs. She can't hold her voice anymore, and she started to moan. Hearing her moans turned him on. He began stroking her thighs. But she shook her head while still closing her eyes tightly. She didn't want to do something like this. She's still a little innocent girl. This kind of occasion is still scary for her, even though she has already done a French Kiss several time. Tears formed on the corner of her closed left eye and Hibari noticed this. He stopped and he kissed her left eye, trying to calm her down.

She opened her eyes once she's sure he has stopped completely. "I'm sorry, Nagi.." he murmured in her ear. She nodded softly and began to wipe her tears. But Hibari quickly caught her lips, much to her surprise. But she's used to it, so it's not that surprising anymore. She let his tounge entered her mouth and explored every inch of hers. He grabbed her wrist and held it tight.

CKLEK! "Aah.. _Hentai _vampire is in action..!" Flan said with monotone.

Hibari and Chrome flinched and quickly turned to see him. He's standing at the door with Mukuro. WITH MUKURO! You can imagine what expression he's showing right now. The indigo aura(or Mist Flame) is surrounding him. Though he's still smiling, we could see a killing intention in it.

"M-Mukuro-sama.." Chrome whispered nervously. Though Hibari quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to Mukuro with his tonfa while Mukuro with his trident.

"Ruining a good moment is a crime. I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said while trying to hit Mukuro with his tonfa.

"Kufufu.. Trying to rape a little girl is much more forbidden, Hibari Kyoya.." Mukuro said.

Their fight continue outside the infirmary, and then outside the Vongola Mansion. We know how extraordinary a fight between the Vongola Cloud and Mist Guardian is.

* * *

><p>"And the stupid pineapple got mad after the <em>hentai <em>vampire make the first move, so they fight and fight. How stupid, right?" Flan continued his story to Chrome again. She smiled and nodded.

BAM! "Flan!" M.M yelled while approaching him and pulled his collar.

"What is it, W.W? You missed me..?" Flan asked.

"How could I missed a sonofabitch like you! Come on, don't bother the sick person!" M.M said while dragging him out of the infirmary with her. And he waved good-bye at Chrome before he left.

"See you again tomorrow, Chrome Onee-sama~!" he said. Chrome waved good-bye at him while smiling too.

After M.M and Flan left, a girl appeared in Chrome's room, much to her surprise. "Wh-who are you..?" she asked. She couldn't see the girl clearly because of the dark. The girl walked out of the dark side and approached her with a smile.

"_Konbanwa, _Chrome Dokuro.." she said, still with a sweet smile. Chrome's eyes widened when she saw that girl.

"Y-you are.." she pointed at her and she's trembling. That girl is someone familiar yet unfamiliar to her. The girl could only smile and giggle when she saw Chrome's expression.

"Ufufufu.."

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>If someone think I should change the rating or something, just tell me, okay? ^^<strong>

**And don't forget to review! XD**

**Next chapter: ~Chap 17. The Last Illusion~**


	17. The Last Illusion

**Minna! This is the 17th chapter of Oboetenai no Omoi, and for you who supported me until now, thank you very much! XD**

**Especially my reviewers in the last chapter: iceecream456, BlcK n0w, OdamakiKatorea2021, Frost190, CodeHalo, chrome-yuuki, Neko-Chan1827, and lala! XD**

**Enjoy this chapter too, ne~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 17. The Last Illusion<strong>

"What! Chrome's condition worsened?" Tsuna shouted in the living room. Reborn told him that Chrome is in a critical moment, and she is going through a special treatment(or operation) now.

"How can?" Gokudera asked. He's also a little worried.

"We just visited her yesterday and she's fine to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Several of her internal organs disappeared.." Reborn said with a serious face. Tsuna and the others wouldn't have been so much surprised if something like this happened when something happened to Mukuro, but Mukuro is doing fine. How could something like this even happen?

Reborn took a seat on the couch and began to drink his espresso. "Mukuro and Hibari are waiting for her operation to end. Why don't you go too..?" he asked.

Tsuna nodded and quickly exited the room, followed by his Guardians.

"You're doing it smoothly, I see.." Reborn whispered. A girl appeared behind the couch. The same girl as the one visiting Chrome the day before. She's wearing a white gown, a sweet smile plastered on her pale face.

"Yes, Reborn-san. Though she looks like she's in pain.." suddenly she frowned concernedly while holding her hands on her chest.

"Don't mind that. She's been going through something like that for a couple of times already.." Reborn explained while sipping his espresso.

"I see.." the girl lowered her head. '_I'm sorry, Chrome Dokuro.._'

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san! Mukuro!" Tsuna called while running in the hallway. The two of them turned to see him. Their faces are pale, and Tsuna could hear Chrome's small screams from inside the operation room. The same small screams as she used to make when she's trying to stand her pain.<p>

Tsuna could imagine how she's doing inside that room. She's biting her bottom lip to avoid making any sound, though maybe she couldn't stand it anymore. Her hands must be gripping the blanket tightly and she must be sweating terribly now. Just imagining her, makes Tsuna trembled. He felt really guilty for not being able to accompany her right now. Mukuro and Hibari too.. must be thinking that way.

"_Konnichiwa, _Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun.." Fong suddenly appeared while bowing to Tsuna. Lal, Colonello, Skull, and Viper also appeared afterwards.

"The Arcobaleno are here..? Why?" Tsuna asked.

"We were asked by Reborn to see the girl's condition.." Lal explained. All of them nodded in unison.

"Do the girls knew about this?" Tsuna asked.

Fong shook his head. "We asked Gokudera Hayato's sister to take care of it. So they won't notice. Also, I think there's nothing to worry about. She'll be okay.." Fong said with his usual kind smile. Tsuna smiled weakly too. Though he knew Chrome would disappear at any time, he just couldn't stand seeing it.

CKLEK! The doctor opened the door. And everyone quickly approached him.

"How is she, doctor..?" Tsuna asked while praying in his heart that Chrome will be alright.

The doctor sighed and looked at them with a concern expression. "This is not an ordinary case. We've done all we can, but.. there's nothing we can do in a situation like this.."

Their eyes widened. Mukuro pointed his trident at the doctor's neck. "What do you mean there's nothing you can do? You're a doctor.." he said while smiling devilishly.

"_Yamete kudasai yo, baka painap__ō__. _It's not the doctor's fault.." all of them turned around just to see the little green-haired boy walking towards them. "She's a _yuu genkaku _after all.." he continued.

"_Yuu.. genkaku..?_" Mukuro's eyes widened.

"Wh-what is it..?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Real illusion. And for her case, it's a _really _special one.." Flan explained. "Even my _shishou _can't see through it.." he said calmly.

"She's a special real illusion created by both Nagi's dying will and the Memory Rosary.." Reborn suddenly appeared. "..But I see even that illusion can't get away from your sight, eh, Flan..?" Reborn asked with a smirk. Flan nodded.

"I've realized it all this time, though. But I guess there's no point in telling you guys.." Flan said.

"Then why is her connection with Mukuro disappeared suddenly like this..?" Tsuna asked.

"She might be a _really _special illusion created by Nagi's will, almost look a like a real thing in all aspect, but her duty as the fragment of a Memory Rosary must be fulfilled too. My only guess is.. her memories are complete at this very moment.." Reborn explained.

Their eyes widened. "How?" almost all of them yelled. Reborn shook his head. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Would you like to see Ms. Chrome Dokuro now..?" the doctor asked. Tsuna nodded at his question and walked slowly towards the operation room. Followed by the doctor. He told the others to wait patiently after Tsuna got out.

Tsuna saw Chrome lying weakly on the bed with many medical equipments on her small figure. There were some blood on the floor. Maybe she coughed out some blood earlier because of the sudden loss of her internal organs.

Tsuna covered his mouth and his eyes widened. Tears almost fell from his hazel eyes. "Chrome.. How could this happen..?" he whispered while getting closer to her. He could hear her soft pants, and her eyes are still shutted tightly. She's trying endure her pain.

"We've tried to use an anaesthetic on her, but.. I suppose it can't hold her pain.." the doctor said to Tsuna.

Tsuna covered his face with his palm and turned around to exit the room. He just can't stand to see his female guardian anymore. Just by seeing her makes him also feel her pain. And it hurts.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei who saw Tsuna's expression when he exited the room decided to follow him. Cause Tsuna is walking through the hallway. He wanted to go as far as possible. Remembering his young female guardian's expression stabbed his chest. Is he already failed to be a Boss..?

* * *

><p>"Come on, everyone. We should go away too.." Reborn said while walking away. The Arcobaleno followed him afterwards.<p>

"Why are we leaving? Don't you worry about the girl's condition?" Lal asked Reborn.

"There's no need to. Anyway, I have something to tell you guys. It's something I asked Verde to search for.." Reborn said.

"What is it, kora?" Colonello asked.

"It's about and Illusion Expert.." Reborn said.

"What!" Mammon gasped. Lal, Colonello, Fong, and Skull looked at him.

"I see you know about it too, Mammon.." Reborn said with his usual smirk. Mammon clenched his teeth.

"They were destroyed long ago. Why are you bringing up this topic?" Mammon asked, quite annoyed.

"Don't you think Chrome is too special to be a real illusion made by a normal person's Dying Will and the Memory Rosary..?" Reborn asked while looking at Mammon.

"Now that you mention it.. it's still impossible.." Mammon said. He thought for a while and come with a conclusion. "So the girl named Nagi was an Illusion Expert? Is that what you wanted to say?" he asked.

"Correct.." Reborn uttered.

"But that's impossible! The clan of Illusion Expert were destroyed almost 100 years ago!" Mammon said. A little upset. It's rare for him to get mad like this, so the other arcobaleno are a little surprised.

"It's true that they were destroyed long ago, but.. they might reincarnated again, right..? and seeing the condition of a spiritual people like illusionists, they might carry their power through their repeated lifes.." Reborn explained.

"Tch!" Mammon clenched his teeth again. Not wanting to believe what Reborn just said.

"Hey, hey. What is this Illusion Expert anyway, kora!" Colonello asked.

"I think I know.." Lal said while putting her fingers under her chin. Trying to remember.

"Did you know from CEDEF, Lal?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah! Now that you mention it, I did knew from CEDEF!" Lal said.

"So the Illusion Expert has something to do with CEDEF?" Fong asked.

"No, but it has something to do with the whole Vongola Family.." Reborn said while walking away slowly. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow, okay?" he said.

* * *

><p>Inside the operation room, Mukuro is caressing Chrome's cheek. He could feel the sweat all over her face. And her painful expression makes his heart tremble. Her stomach continuously carving in slowly. And he could only hates himself for not being able to stop her pain.<p>

"My sweet Chrome.. You don't deserve this.." he whispered while clenching his fists. He endured his emotions and sighed afterwards. Remembered about the Cloud Guardian waiting outside for his turn. He looked at her with saddened expression before he exited the room.

* * *

><p>Hibari entered the room soon after Mukuro left. He tried to control his pace and tried not to tremble. Only herbivores do that!<p>

He walked slowly until he reached the the side of her bed. Her breathes were not as soft as always anymore. She's panting heavily now, and her expression is so painful. Even though he told himself that only herbivores would mourn, he just couldn't help himself after he saw his most important property lying weakly on the bed like that. His hand tried to reach her face, he's trembling. After he touched her face, he could feel it. It's cold.

"Chrome.." he whispered in her ear. She tried her best to open her eyes.

"K-Kyo.." she whispered while trying to reach him. He quickly grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek. She smiled weakly and giggled softly.

"G-guess this is time.. _ne_?" she said as tears began to flow from her left eye. Her violet orb is sparkling, though it only reflects sadness. Hibari shut himself. He can't say anything. There's nothing he can do to prevent this from happening.

"Th-thank you for.. being by my side till the end, Kyo.. Y-you keep your promise.." her voice grew weaker. She closed her eyes to rest a bit. She inhaled deeply before she started to talk again.

"Th-there is s-something.. I've always w-wanted to tell you for a long time.." she said while slowly wiped her tears. Hibari tightened his grip on her hand and lowered his head so his face was covered with his bangs.

She smiled warmly and say, "K-Kyo.. I lo-" before she could finish her sentence, Hibari quickly caught her lips. Kissing her gently and make sure he didn't hurt her. At first, her eyes widened in surprise, but then she closed her eyes and smiled while tears flowed again.

Suddenly, her body slowly turned into a mist. Much to Hibari's surprise. Though he quickly recovered from his shock and tried to receive the truth that she has to go now. He leaned himself to her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you.."

He pulled away afterwards and he swear he could see her small smile before she disappeared completely.

He stood up from his seat and began to walk to the door. He lowered his face and his bangs covered his face. Flan who saw him could only let out a sigh. And he could see tears flowing from Hibari's unseen eyes.

"I knew something like this would happen.." he whispered when he saw the empty operation room. Means his Onee-sama is already gone.

"Rest in peace, _ne, _Chrome Onee-sama.."

* * *

><p><strong>This is kinda sad.. TT^TT *sob*<strong>

**Anyway, don't forget to review, okay? XD**

**I'll appreciate every one of your review, so don't hold back and say what you want in your review!**

**Next chapter: ~Chap 18. Cheer Yourselves Up In The Cavallone Famiglia~**


	18. Cheer Yourselves Up In The Cavallone!

**Hi minna! XD Sorry for the longer wait! Here is the next chapter of Oboetenai no Omoi!**

**And as usual, I wanted to thank my reviewers: CodeHalo, OdamakiKatorea2021, Frost190, Neko-Chan1827, BlcK n0w, lala, and Nancy Haibara! XDD**

**Enjoy this chappie to, ne~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 18. Cheer Yourselves Up In The Cavallone Famiglia!<strong>

The whole Vongola Family mourned for the death, or disappearance of their female Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro. Especially the other Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro; and The Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. Mukuro is training Flan in this very moment. Trying not to look weak in front of the mafia. And so does Hibari, who's taking a nap on the roof.

* * *

><p>"Guys.." Reborn said at the Arcobaleno meeting. All of the arcobaleno, except Verde is here now.<p>

"What is it, Reborn..?" Fong asked politely.

"It's about the Illusion Expert.." Reborn uttered while sipping his espresso.

"At last! I can't sleep all night just because of that, Reborn! Hurry up and tell us!" Lal whined.

"Alright. An Illusion Expert is a special type of illusionist. There are only 7 of them in each generation. It's hard to tell their differences from the normal illusionist despite their power. They have a power to make illusion and control all the five senses of human _completely.._" he explained.

"And _why _are there always seven of them..?" Lal asked out of curiousity.

"There are seven color of their orbs.." Reborn uttered.

"Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Purple.." Mammon said calmly. "..Seven colors of the rainbow. Just like the Dying Will Flame and the Arcobaleno Pacifiers' colors.."

"But unlike the flame and pacifier, the level of power is clearly seen from the color of their orbs.." Verde suddenly appeared. All of them turned their attention to him. "The red is the weakest, and purple is the strongest. Red is the eldest, and the purple is the youngest. Though their flames were all indigo.."

"Even the ages were decided just like that?" Fong asked.

"Kora! Now that you mention it, that illusionist girl has purple orbs!" Colonello said when he finally remembered Chrome's eye color.

"That means she's the strongest?" Lal asked. She's a little surprised to know that the weak Chrome Dokuro is the strongest among the strongest illusionists.

"Ah.. But her power is still young. Or should I say, still asleep.." Reborn said.

"That Rokudo Mukuro or his student seems like powerful illusionists too. Are they for some reason.. one of the Illusion Expert?" Fong asked. But Reborn immediately shook his head.

"The Illusion Expert were always female.." Mammon said in Reborn's part.

"But there were only a few female illusionists!" Lal shouted.

"_Yare, yare. _That's why I told you they're _very _rare.." Mammon said while sighing.

"This Illusion Expert thing is driving me crazy. It's very confusing.." Lal said while ruffling her hair.

"But for the youngest member of the Illusion Expert of this generation to die, it's such a waste.." Verde said while shaking his head slowly.

"I would've been happier if the one who died is Rokudo Mukuro than that Chrome Dokuro.." Mammon muttered.

"It must be much more interesting if we knew from the start. Such an interesting being. _Ne~?_" Reborn said with his sing song voice. And somehow, Lal felt a cold sensation is going down her spine. And she shivered after she heard that disgusting voice.

"You're talking about her like she's a tool.." Colonello said while sweatdropping.

"Oh, I haven't tell you guys about one thing, huh?" Reborn said while turning his attention to them.

"Huh? What is it?" Lal and Colonello asked.

"In the first generation Boss of Vongola Family's era, there was a girl that was called 'Vongola's Human Weapon' by the Vongola members.." Reborn said while smirking.

"Don't tell me she is.." Mammon gasped.

"Yes. Tamara the Illusion Expert. The owner of the purple orb.. The youngest and the only member of Illusion Expert left after the clan got destroyed hundreds of years ago.." Reborn explained.

"Though there was an unconfirmed news telling us that the First Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade, killed her.." Verde said. "Her existence in the Vongola Family was only for a short while, and all the records about her was destroyed by the First Generation Cloud Guardian, Alaude.."

"Yet she was the last member of the Illusion Expert clan. After that, no one had ever seen any Illusion Expert anymore.." Reborn said with his usual smirk.

"Oi, Reborn. You've been smiling all over since the beginning. Why are you so happy anyway..?" Lal asked. Confused by the action of the Sun Arcobaleno. The whole Vongola Family is mourning right now and here he is. Smiling all over. What happened to his brain?

"Khukhu.. I would love to make a surprise for everyone today.." Reborn said. The smirk hasn't faded from his face.

"Why you! In a time like this!" Lal shouted while slamming the table.

"Chill, Lal.." Colonello said while preventing her from making a fight between Arcobaleno.

"Look behind you guys.." Reborn said while sipping his espresso. The Arcobaleno except him turned around just to be surprised to see a girl. She's smiling warmly. Their eyes widened in surprise(except for Mammon, because his eyes were unseen..)

"Y-you are..!"

"Surprise.." Reborn said with his smirk still plastered on his baby face.

* * *

><p>"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped while flapping his cute tiny wings. Trying to cheer Hibari up. He's been napping for hours and haven't got up from his spot ever since.<p>

Hibari sighed with his eyes still closed. He's trying to feel the summer breeze. Reminincing the precious time he spent with a certain pinapple-haired girl this past few days. It's only been a week since they arrived to Italy, but.. it already seems like forever for him. Her smile, her blush, her innocent pure eye and her obedient personality. He keep telling himself not to bring her image up on his mind anymore. Mourning for someone is only for herbivores! But.. there were these regrets he can't ignore. Why can't he spend his time more with her before? Why does a good-bye have to be this soon? Why didn't he treasure her more when he still have time?

Hibari covered his face with his palm. "Why do I feel like a herbivore..?" he whispered before someone suddenly approached him. A blond guy with his subordinate. That's Dino Cavallone and Romario.

"Yo, Kyoya. How are you?" Dino asked cheerfully. Seriously, this guy has no heart at all, isn't he? Smiling all over when the whole Vongola Family is mourning over their Mist Guardian.

"…" Hibari keep silence and ignored what the Cavallone Boss just said to him. Inside his mind, he really wanted to erase that fucking irritating smile on his face.

"Come on, Kyoya. There's no use to mourn.." Dino said while squatting and patted Hibari's shoulder. But suddenly, Hibari get up as fast as lightning and pointed his tonfa on his neck.

"**I'm not mourning..**" he said coldly while throwing a death glare to the blond.

"I-I see.. Haha.." Dino said nervously while sweating.

* * *

><p>"Tenth! Get a grip of yourself!" Gokudera said.<p>

Tsuna has been crying all over until now. He's burying his face on his knees. The whole room is filled with grief and sorrow. Kyoko and Haru are crying while Bianchi tried to calm them down.

"Calm down, Tsuna.." Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yamamoto.." Tsuna said while raising his head. Dark circle was formed around his eyes.

"Tenth. I'm sure Dokuro is happy right now. With this many people mourn for her, she must be happy that people care for her.." Gokudera said.

"Yeah, Sawada. She's extremely happy that we cared for her!" Ryohei said.

"But she won't be happy if she become a burden to you. Don't you remember she always said that?" Yamamoto said. Trying to cheer the brunette up.

Tsuna tried to cheer up. "I-I guess you're right.." he said while getting up. "..I think Chrome won't be happy if she become a bur-AH!.." Tsuna received the Vongola-style-greeting from Reborn.

"Reborn! Don't do that!" Tsuna yelled while rubbing his head.

"Someone is here to cheer you up!" Reborn said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Dino appeared with Romario. His face was filled with bruises. But he's still showing his grin while rubbing his head. "Yo, Tsuna!" he greeted.

"Dino-san! What happened to your face?" Tsuna yelled while walking towards him.

"_Heya.. _This is just a greeting from Kyoya. Don't mind it.." he said while still rubbing his head. While Tsuna could only sweatdrop.

"But I never thought your Mist Guardian will go this soon. What happened to her..? is it the enemy attack?" Dino asked. Now with a more serious face.

"Nothing happened, but.. argh! How should I explain to you?" Tsuna said while ruffling his hair. Confused in how to explain to his senior.

"I'll explain to him, Tenth.." Gokudera said.

"Really? Thanks, Gokudera-kun.."

"Hey, Fucking Bronco!" Gokudera called. Much to Dino's surprise.

"It's Bucking Bronco.." Dino said while sweatdropping.

"Whatever.." Gokudera rolled his eyes. Then he used his glasses and held his stick, then he took out a whiteboard. Explaining every single detail for Dino, though the blond didn't quite understand. Every question he asked, made him earn a smack on his head by Gokudera. What a pathetic sight of a Boss in front of his old subordinate, Romario.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da! This is the Cavallone Mansion!" Dino said cheerfully while showing Tsuna and his Guardians a huge mansion, almost as large as Vongola Mansion.<p>

"Wow.. Now that I think about it, I never really come to your mansion, huh, Dino-san..?" Tsuna said quite nervously.

"Don't worry that much. Make yourself at home! You're my lil' brother after all, Tsuna!" Dino said while putting his right arm around Tsuna's neck and drag him along.

"_Heya.. _I was quite happy that I was able to convince Kyoya to come, but.. that Rokudo Mukuro just won't come, eh..?" Dino said while rubbing his head. Tsuna nodded nervously.

'_He's really upset right now..'_

* * *

><p>In one of the training room in the Vongola Mansion, Mukuro is teaching Flan how to make a better illusion. Well, he's an expert in seeing through illusion, but he's not that good in making illusion.<p>

"Say, Flan. How were you able to see through Chrome, I mean, Nagi's illusion..?" Mukuro asked while showing his usual smirk on his now pale face. Well, he's quite upset with Chrome's disappearance.

"_Are..? Shishou, _I haven't told you before?" Flan asked with his deadpan voice and a seemingly-insulting hint in his voice. A small vein popped out on Mukuro's smiling face. It's like he's saying 'hurry up and just tell me, you imbecile!' or something like that.

"Well, one of my eyes is _not_ mine.." Flan said. With no hint of emotion at all. But Mukuro's quite surprise, though he hid his reaction.

"My long-lost sister gave it to me so I can easily have a skill to be an illusionist~" Flan said.

"Sister?" Mukuro asked. Well, his mind is progressing each of the information he just got. _Flan got one of his eyes from his sister - He can see through Nagi's illusion while I can't. - The only illusion I can't see through is an illusion made by the long-lost Illusion Expert clan - Means his sister is an Illusion Expert!_

"Little one. Spill it.. is your sister-"

"Ah! _Shishou, _look behind you~!" Flan said while ponting at a girl behind Mukuro.

Mukuro turned around just to be so surprised when he saw her. His eyes widened and his body trembled a bit. His lips parted, he wanted to say something but he just can't. The person in front of him surprised him too much.

"I-impossible. You were already** dead**!" he almost shouted.

The girl could only looked at him with concerned eyes. But she shook her head afterwards. Means she's not agreed with him.

"I was not.."

* * *

><p>"Here! I asked my cook to make these, Kyoya! I know you hated Italian food, so.." Dino said while offering Hibari a plate full of onigiri.<p>

Hibari took a glance at the onigiri and he suddenly remembered about the onigiri Chrome made on the second day of their arrival. He glared at the onigiri while frowing. His face is showing how frustrated he is right now. And unconsciously, the black aura began to surround him.

"I-I see. You don't want it, huh? Alright, then.." Dino said nervously while sweatdropping and backing away a little. But suddenly, Hibari grabbed one of the onigiri and took a bit.

"It's really good.." he whispered while staring at the onigiri with a softened expression.

"_You made this yourself?"  
>"W-well, I got help from Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan.." "I-is it no-good?"<br>"It's really good, woman.."  
>"I-is it? Thank you.."<em>

Hibari lowered his head and his face covered with his bangs. Dino could see a bitter smile on his face.

'_Now my head is filled with memories about Chrome.. When I'm with her, all I do was thinking about Nagi.. What a bastard I am.._' he chuckled softly with a sad and bitter smile. Which made Dino frowned concernly when he saw him like that. All he wanted is to cheer the Vongola 10th Generation up. But looks like Hibari can't be cheered up so easily.

When he's about to pat Hibari's shoulder, suddenly a scream could be heard from the other room. Which made everyone startled.

"What happened!" Dino shouted.

Suddenly, a maid entered the room with a panicked face. She's sweating and panting all over. Everyone became much more panicked when they saw her.

"Young Master Dino!" she yelled. Dino quickly ran over to her.

"Hosh! Young Master! E-Enzio is.." she said while trying to control her breathes.

"Wh-what happened to Enzio..?" Dino asked. Trying not to panick.

"H-he is eating the whole bathroom!" she said.

"WHAATT!" all of them yelled.

* * *

><p>"Reborn.. That girl just now. Isn't she.."<p>

"Sst! Don't say it, Lal. Someone might here you.." Reborn said.

"What's the point? I don't get it!" Lal shouted.

"She's going to meet with _them.._" Reborn said while grinning. "Hibari must be really happy now.."

* * *

><p>"KYAAA!" all the girls in the mansion running all over like mad while trying to escape from the GIANT Enzio!<p>

"Damn! We can't do anything like this!" Dino said while hiding behind a couch with Tsuna and the others. He's using a military hat to avoid any hard things flying over and hit his head.

"Do something, Dino-san! Enzio is yours!" Tsuna yelled panickedly.

Suddenly, Hibari stood up and walked slowly towards the giant tortoise. Much to everyone's surprise.

"You can't, Hibari! You might be strong, but he's too big for you!" Dino shouted. Trying to convince his student to stop his insane act.

'_Dino-san is really cool!_' Tsuna said in his mind.

"Besides, don't hurt my pet!" Dino said while tears flooding through his cheeks.

"_Yappari Dino-san kakko waru!_" Tsuna yelled in mind with a very disappointed tone.

"Don't fuck with me! I'll handle this!" Hibari said coldly while throwing a cold glare to Dino.

"_Dame yo..!_" suddenly, he could heard a sugary sweet and soft voice of a girl. And more importantly, that's the voice he regocnize very much.

He turned around. Wanted to make sure who's the source of that familiar voice. But the only thing he saw was a girl's silhouette that quickly jumped towards Enzio. She's spinning his trident.

Hibari's eyes widened. He's so surprised, no, maybe he's shocked. The one he is seeing is an indigo-haired girl, holding her trident and fight her best. Her small and slender figure is something Hibari could recognize the most. Her indigo locks flowed beautifully in the air.

When she finally reached the ground, she hitted her trident on the ground and created some pillars of fire. Which successfully shrank Enzio to his normal size. She looked back to her shoulder afterwards. And then she smiled warmly at the most surprised guy in that room. Yeah, Hibari Kyoya.

"I'm back.." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm.. My story has began more and more complicated, ne? If you have a question or something you don't understand about this story, fell free to ask, ne~ ^_^<strong>

**Anyway, just don't forget to review okay! XD I'm waiting for your review!**

**Next chap: ~Chap 19. Nagi, The Illusion Expert~**


	19. Nagi, The Illusion Expert

**Hi, minna! For you who couldn't understand the mysteries of this story, I hope this chapter will clear everything for you! But if you still couldn't understand, I'll explain it instead! ^_^**

**Anyway, thank you very much for the people who reviewed my previous chapter: CodeHalo, OdamakiKatorea2021, Frost190, Neko-Chan1827, and BlcK n0w! XD**

**Enjoy this chapter too, ne~! XD**

**Discalimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 19. Nagi, The Illusion Expert<strong>

"_What? Rye The Barrier Expert was killed?" Reborn asked. This happened several days before he suggested Tsuna and his Guardians to have a trip to Italy._

"_By who..?" he asked._

"_A Japanese girl named Nagi. If I'm not mistaken, it was the girl that is now Tsunayoshi-kun's female Mist Guardian.." Vongola Nono, Timoteo said calmly._

"_How?" Reborn asked with straight face as always._

"_As usual, Rye was attempting to get a prey, but unfortunately, he didn't realize that the girl he was fighting against that time was an __**Illusion Expert**__.." the Ninth said._

"_Illusion Expert..?" Reborn asked._

"_Ah, my apologize, Reborn. So you didn't know about it. An Illusion Expert is a special type of Illusionist that could manipulate human's five senses completely. Though there were only several of them in the whole world.." the Ninth explained._

"_So you're trying to say that Chrome, I mean Nagi is an Illusion Expert?" Reborn asked while sipping his espresso with a serious face. The Ninth nodded slowly._

"_So you see. Rye thought he has eliminated her, but he was wrong. Right after he let down his guard, that girl named Nagi killed him. Though he successfully planted his Memory Rosary on her. And now the one who become Tsunayoshi-kun's female Mist Guardian is the fake, or I might say, only half of the real thing.." the Ninth explained._

"_Why did you suddenly bring this topic up?" Reborn asked._

"_Because the Chrome Dokuro who's with you right now is a threat for this world if she isn't eliminated as soon as possible. Her time is already at its limit. If she stays in this world, I'm afraid.."_

"_Don't worry.." Reborn jumped from the table and walked towards the door. "I'll take care of it, Ninth.."_

"_I understand. But, Reborn! Be careful. The only way to eliminate her is to bring her memories back. That way, she'll disappear peacefully.." the Ninth said again. Reborn nodded._

"_And one more thing!" Ninth said. Reborn stared at him._

"_We've found the real Nagi's body, but now she's unconscious. If the fake is eliminated, or her memory is back slowly, maybe the real one could wake up.." Ninth explained. Reborn nodded and left the room._

* * *

><p>"<em>You woke up.." Reborn said. Nagi has opened her eyes. That way, Reborn knows that Chrome has been receiving her lost memoried little by little without even her telling him.<em>

_Nagi raised herself and rubbed her head. "Who.. are you..?" she asked._

"_Just an infant. My name is Reborn.." he introduced. She just stared at him with blank look. Looks like her consciousness hasn't back completely._

"_Wait for a little more while, Nagi. I'm going to eliminate the other you.." Reborn said with his usual staright face. Nagi, who doesn't understand, just nodded slowly._

* * *

><p>"<em>How is she doing..? The other me.." Nagi asked while showing herself up after erasing her illusion.<em>

"_She's going alright. Everything is going smoothly as we planned.."_

"_Ufufu.. Is that so? Yokatta.." she giggled. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Your debut will be soon.." Reborn said.<em>

"_Ah.. I know. Thank you very much for your hard work until today, Reborn-san…" Nagi said while bowing to Reborn. She's smiling warmly._

"_I am just erasing an unneeded existence.." Reborn said with a smirk._

* * *

><p><em>Nagi is observing her other self-Chrome Dokuro- when she's inside the infirmary. Covering herself with her illusion. She's been seeing how Chrome is having fun with Hibari, Mukuro, Flan, M.M and even Tsuna and his Guardians.<em>

'_This kind of life. Must be better than mine, eh, Chrome Dokuro..? I hope.. I can give you this life forever..' she said in mind while smiling warmly to the sight of the smiling Chrome._

_After the people leave, she appeared before her. Much to Chrome's surprise._

"_Konbanwa, Chrome Dokuro.." she said with a sweet smile. Well, she's happy that her wish in Rye's incident is coming true. Her life does changed._

"_Y-you are..!" Chrome trembled while pointing at her._

"_Ufufufu.." she giggled while approaching her. She held her trembling hand. Wanted to calm her down. "I'm you.." she whispered kindly._

"_H-how..?" Chrome asked with widened eyes._

"_Well, I'll tell it all to you, but.. I can't guarantee your safety after you heard this. Maybe you'll disappear.." she said concernedly. Chrome shook her head._

"_I want to know.." she said with determined eyes. Nagi's quite startled to see it, but then she smiled. She caressed Chrome's cheek while her other hand is still holding Chrome's hand._

"_You're strong.. Chrome Dokuro.." she said. 'Unlike me.. It's good that you used the name Nii-sama gave me to be your name now. You fulfilled my promise to him, that I'm going to be a strong person someday..'_

"_Well, I'll tell you __**all **__about it.." she said as she began to tell Chrome her whole life._

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Chrome's condition worsened because of her almost complete memories Hearing her screams is also painful for Nagi herself. She's trying to ignore it, but she just can't.<em>

"_You're doing it smoothly, I see.." Reborn said while sipping his espresso._

"_Yes, Reborn-san. Though she looks like she's in pain.." she frowned. Worried about her other self, who's as fragile as herself._

"_Don't worry. She's been going through something like that a couple of times already.." Reborn said while continue sipping his espresso._

"_I see.." she lowered her head. 'I'm sorry, Chrome Dokuro..'_

_But suddenly, she fell to the ground. Much to Reborn's surprise. He quickly approached her. "What happen, Nagi..?" he asked with his usual straight face._

_Nagi shook her head while frowning. "I'm fi-ugh!" she sqeezed her chest. All she could feel was pain everywhere, and the next thing she could see is Hibari's face. She's really surprised! She merged with her other self, Chrome Dokuro. And Chrome's memories are flowing to her head. __**ALL **__of it, especially Hibari's promise to always be by her side until her memories are complete. She's happy._

_She used this chance to tell him what she always wanted to. She wanted to confess her feelings for him. But before she could do so, he kissed her. Much to her surprise. Though she replied his kiss. She's so happy, that all the regrets disappeared in an instant. Her body turned into a mist, but before she disappeared, he whispered the most lovely words she ever heard. She smiled, but.. she can't reply him._

_After she disappeared from the operation room, she flew back to her current body. The body is now complete. She's back to be Nagi now. But.. something is just wrong. She didn't want it to turn out like this. Her mind keep telling her that she's wrong. Stealing Chrome's life like that. __**She **__is the unneeded existence here, not Chrome. Her existence was erased for quite a long time now. She wasn't supposed to be here anymore._

_She looked at Reborn with a guilty look. Like she wanted to say, she doesn't want this anymore. Reborn understood what she wanted to say and nodded with a smirk._

"_There's a way.." he said. Her eyes widened._

"_R-really..?" she asked. She can't believe what she just said. Reborn showed her a piece of red stone. The Memory Rosary._

"_?" _

"_Use this. It'll grant your wish. With the cost of the most treasured memories.." Reborn said. Nagi smiled and nodded. She grabbed the stone and began to pray._

"_I wish to be my other self. My other happier self. Please erase the memories of Nagi, and bring back the existence of Chrome Dokuro. Though I wanted to stay like this for a little more while. I wanted to talk to Nii-sama and Kyo for the last time.." she said before the stone began to shine brightly._

"_Just for you to know, Nagi.. Chrome's memories from since she got your memories would be erased too. Means she'll not remember any of things happened in this last week.." Reborn explained. Nagi nodded._

"_I.. wanted to meet Nii-sama and Kyo for the last time as Nagi tomorrow.. Can I?" Nagi asked. Reborn nodded. "I can't see why not.."_

* * *

><p><em>Now, Reborn is talking with his fellow Arcobaleno. They're talking about the Illusion Expert. Or maybe, talking about Nagi too. She's been listening to their conversation all the time. Until Reborn gave her a sign to show up. He wanted to tell his fellow Arcobaleno about her.<em>

"_Y-you are…!"_

"_Surprise.." Reborn said while smirking._

"_I-is she that Nagi, one of the Illusion Expert?" Mammon asked, excited a bit._

"_Ah.." Reborn corrected. "She's the real identity of the current female Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro.."_

"_I-I see.. They do seems alike.." Lal said while examining Nagi from head to feet._

"_Pardon me, but.. I think I'll visit Nii-sama after this. I don't have much time left, Reborn-san.." she said nervously to Reborn. And Reborn nodded in agreement, then let her go._

* * *

><p><em>She searched for Mukuro's presence and find him inside of on of the training room. She entered the room just to be found out first by Flan.<em>

"_Ah! Shishou, look behind you~!" Flan said while pointing at her, much to her surprise. _

_Mukuro turned around just to be surprised-maybe much more surprised than her-. His eyes widened and his body trembled. She's a little worried to see him like that._

"_I-impossible. You were already dead!" he almost shouted._

_Nagi shook her head. "I was not.." she said slowly before she showed him a warm smile. "..Nii-sama.."_

_Mukuro might fell down to the ground if he can't control his overwhelming emotions right now. He's happy, confused, surprised and sad at the same time. He wanted to embrace the girl before him tightly and never let her go anymore, but he hold his urge._

"_Nagi..?" he asked. Wanted to make sure._

_She nodded slowly while smiling. "Yes, it's me, Nii-sama.." her expression saddened when she walked slowly towards Mukuro and hugged him. Much to his surprise. She buried her face on his chest and began to sob softly. "I..missed you.. so much.." she said between her sobs._

_Mukuro tried to control himself and soon he recovered from the shock. Then he stroke her indigo locks softly. She raised her head afterwards and looked at him in the eyes._

"_I won't last long, Nii-sama. I'll be back to be Chrome Dokuro again, but.. you'll treat her well, right?" she asked with a smile. Mukuro's expression softened and he nodded slowly._

_But suddenly, he pulled up her chin. Much to her surprise. She blushed terribly. "N-Nii-sama..?" she asked when suddenly, Mukuro leaned himself closer to her. He wanted to kiss her. For the last time while she's still Nagi. But she turned away while still blushing. Trying to avoid his lips while her hands on his chest. Trying to prevent him from getting closer._

_Mukuro stopped for a while and stared at her. "W-we can't continue doing this, Nii-sama. W-we're siblings.." she encouraged herself to say so. Well, that makes sense, right? If they continue further, it'll come to a dangerous climax. And incest! –Though they've gone through the first step already-_

"_This is for the last time.. Nagi.." he said as he inhaled the scent of her hair. She shivered, but not because of fear. Then she made up her mind and turned to face Mukuro again. He must be sad to be parted from her Nagi self. Just a simple kiss won't matter, right?_

_After a while, Mukuro pressed his lips against hers. Feeling her soft lips against his feels good for him. And he could feel her replying his kiss by bitting his lower lip softly. He got carried away and started to slid his tounge inside her small mouth. Much to her surprise. She whimpered softly._

"_Ngh.. Nii-sama.." she uttered his name softly while taking a short break. He began to stroke her back slowly. Earning a small cute gasp from her._

"_Ekhem! Hello, everybody! Don't forget there's a little 7-years-old kid here~!" Flan said emotionlessly. And knowing how shy Nagi-or Chrome- is, she immediately broke the kiss. She's panting softly, but while sweating of course._

"_N-Nii-sama, I have to go now!" Nagi quickly began to get away from the room. But she felt two strong arms are holding her tight from behind. She blushed madly._

"_Even as Nagi or as Chrome, I won't let you go.. Don't forget that, my sweet Nagi.." he whispered in her ear and bit it softly before he let go of her. She looked back at him with still blushing face, but smiled afterwards._

"_Thank you, Nii-sama.." she said while waving a good-bye to Mukuro._

* * *

><p><em>When Nagi walked towards the Cavallone Mansion, the only thing she could think of is: "What's happening here?" while sweatdropping. All the people is panicking and all of them are getting out of the mansion like mad.<em>

_When she entered the Mansion, she saw a big creature. A tortoise? Yes, it's the GIANT Enzio. Looks like he's eating some of the mansion's walls._

_She has to do something! But then she saw Hibari walked towards the giant tortoise. And she's concerned. What if he lose? That thing is big, you know?_

_And that's when she decided to make her appearance._

* * *

><p>All the people in the room widened their eyes in surprise. The figure of a girl with indigo locks and is holding a trident! Oh, how they've missed that figure! Though her hair looks much more longer than before.<p>

"Ch-Chrome..?" Tsuna asked nervously. He still couldn't believe what he's seeing right in front of his eyes.

Chrome turned her attention from Hibari to Tsuna and smiled. "Boss.. right?" she asked. Trying to search the memory about Tsuna from Chrome's memories in her head.

Tsuna's nervous expression turned into a bright smile. He quickly got up from his hiding place -behind the couch- and ran towards Nagi-or Chrome- as fast as he can. He hugged her tightly.

"Chrome! You're safe! Thank goodness!" he said happily while the tears flow like a small waterfall.

"D-Dokuro! How can?" Gokudera asked while also getting out of the hiding place. Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo is also following him. All of them crowded around Nagi.

Nagi smiled at this view. "I've.. always wanted to enter this warm circle.." she whispered while blushing lightly.

"What are you talking about, Chrome? We're here for you.." Tsuna said while smiling and patting Nagi's shoulder. He's just so happy that the source of his stress has disappeared. Nagi held Tsuna's hand which's on her shoulder. Then she kissed it lightly. Much to Tsuna and **everyone**'s surprise.

"Ch-Ch-Chrome! Wh-wh-what are you doing!" Tsuna yelled. Filled with embarrassment.

"Thank you… so much.." she whispered while tears were formed in her big violet eyes. She kissed Tsuna's cheek to show her deepest gratitude. "You're the best Boss ever.." she said before she walked away towards Hibari.

Tsuna is still touching his cheeks. Embarrassed by Chrome's action. But.. at least she said he was a good Boss.

"Kyo..?" Nagi called when she's in front of Hibari who's frozen for almost 5 minutes now. But she snapped as soon as she called his name. Yeah, that disgusting name, or so he would have said.

When he realized she's in front of him, he quickly pulled her into an embrace. Much to, not Nagi, but **everyone in the room**'s surprise. Hibari is showing a public affection! What the HELL! All of them couldn't help but keep their mouth wide opened because of the improper sight in front of them right now.

Well, Nagi is not that surprised, but instead, she leaned her head on his chest. She closed her eyes slowly. Trying to feel all the warmth she could get. It's so comfortable in this position.

"This is going to be the last.." she whispered. Hibari widened his eyes.

"What do you mean..?" he asked calmly while loosening the embrace. She raised her head to face him. Her hands on the sides of his face.

"After this, I won't have any memories of you and Nii-sama. Also the time I spent when my memories were coming back, or to be easy, this last week's memories. But.. I wanted you to fill my new self with memories of you. Please.." she said softly while pressing her forehead against his.

"I will.." he answered slowly. And Nagi quickly gave him a light peck on his cheek. Then she walked away a little.

"Boss and the others too! Please.. don't let me be alone!" she said quite loudly to Tsuna and the others. Though they didn't quite understand what she's talking about, they nodded.

Nagi smiled happily. Then she turned to see Hibari again. She pulled his arms and whispered in his ear. "I haven't told you the reply of your confession.. " she whispered. A smiled formed in her lips. "I love you too.."

She pulled away. "Though you have to repeat that words after this, cause I won't be able to remember it anymore.." she smiled weakly. She's clearly sad about this, but she just wanted to have a better life. As Chrome Dokuro from now on.

"Forgive my selfishness, ne, Kyo.." she said before her figure blurred and changed to a certain pinapple-haired girl, Chrome Dokuro again. She's unconscious and she fell forward. Her head landed on Hibari's chest. But he caressed the girls' soft hair afterwards.

"Hi-Hibari-san! What happened to Chrome?" Tsuna asked while walking towards Hibari and the sleeping Chrome.

"Leave it as it is, Tsuna!" Reborn suddenly appeared.

"Reborn.." Tsuna said while turning to see the infant.

"She won't remember anything, started from the first day of this trip. So don't ask her anything about that, are we clear?" Reborn said.

"But.. why..?" Tsuna asked. BUK! He received a kick on face from Reborn.

"No buts! You don't question your tutor!" he said strictly.

* * *

><p>The next week is passed quickly. And then they went back to their hometown, to Japan, or for Hibari, to his beloved Namimori. Mukuro is also back to Vindice. No one has ever talked about the incident anymore. About Rye, and about Chrome's disappearance and reappearance.<p>

When they arrived to the airport, as usual, Tsuna's Cloud and Mist Guardian are the first to disappear-or going home first-. Well, they are the most antisocial Guardians among all. Tsuna just sighed. The time they spend in Italy was so frustrating. No he feels like going home and sleep all day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Kokuyo.<br>"Ah! There you are!" Ken yelled when he saw the sight of Chrome standing in front of the door while holding her bag tight.

Ken quickly ran towards her with his 'dog' style. He quickly hugged her-still with dog style- and rubbed his cheek against hers. "I don't do this because I missed you or something, you get it, stupid girl!" he said while the tears flood. Chrome giggled happily. So her friends **do **missed her.

Chikusa sighed and walked slowly towards them. He grabbed Ken's collar. "Ken.. Let go of Chrome.." he said as calmly as always.

"Shut up, four-eyed kappa! I haven't seen her stupid face for two weeks!" he yelled at him. But Chrome giggled. Then she smiled warmly towards them.

"_Tadaima_.. Ken, Chikusa.." she said.

"_Okaeri, _Chrome.." Chikusa said.

"_Okaeri, baka-onna!_" Ken yelled at her. But she just kept smiling.

"I missed you.." she said. Ken blushed while Chikusa widened his eyes a little. "Yeah.. We missed you too.." Chikusa said.

"Tch! It's not like I missed you that much!" Ken denied.

Then, they entered the Kokuyo building. Today they're surprisingly talkative. Maybe because they haven't met for two weeks? Well, who knows.

But outside the building, Hibari has been hearing their conversation. He's leaning against the wall while crossing his arms. His frown faded and he showed a small smile. "Guess you have a place called _home_, Nagi, no, Chrome.." he whispered.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Sob, sob* At last, I'm done! :')<strong>

**I'm so happy! I'm able to finish a story! BANZAII! XD**

**Well, but maybe I'll add an omake after this, so it'll be a total 20 chapter. Anyway, I am thinking about making a sequel. For you who agreed, please say it in you review, ne~! ^^**

**I wanted to make a sequel to clear more of the mysteries here. About Flan's big sister, about why M.M is in Italy, and of course, mainly about the Illusion Experts! XD**

**Anyway, this is the next chappie: ~Omake: Chrome no Tanjoubi~**

**Look forward to it, ne~!**


	20. Omake: Chrome no Tanjoubi

**Here's the omake I promised you guys! It's short, though. And a little 'H'! XP**

**But I hope you'll enjoy it to the EXTREME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Chrome no Tanjoubi!<strong>

Today is the beginning of winter. Many kids are playing on the white ground. Of course, in this kind of season, everyone have to use warm clothes if they want to take a walk outside. But not for Chrome Dokuro. She's buying some snacks in the convenience store in town. WITH her Kokuyo uniform. You know how much skin that uniform could show. Her stomach could be seen, and her legs too! But as usual, a Chrome Dokuro never minded something like that.

"I have to hurry!" she said as she hugged the plastic bag tightly and began to run slowly. But the wind is strong and her stomach felt cold. So is her legs. She shivered for a while before she suddenly fell down because of the slippery ground.

"Ow.." she rubbed her back. But she quickly began to gather her snacks that were falling on the ground.

When she gathered it one by one, suddenly, someone helped her. Much to her surprised. "Th-thank you-Kya!" she's surprised to see the one who's helping her is the most fearsome man in the Namimori, Hibari Kyoya. She stood up quickly, so is Hibari who's done gathering the snacks.

Chrome quickly bowed to him. "I'm sorry! I'm not littering, but I'm just-" she stopped when Hibari suddenly covered her body with his black jacket. She blushed and then lowered her head. "Th-thank you.. Cloud Person.." she whispered. But the name he's calling Hibari stabbed his heart. Damn! She's calling him with that name again!

Hibari putted the snacks inside the plastic bag, so is Chrome. "Once again, thank you for your help, Cloud Person. I have to g-" before she could finish her sentence, Hibari quickly pulled her hand and dragged her along with him. "C-cloud Pers-" Hibari quickly putted his finger on her lips.

"Hibari Kyoya.. Choose which one you're going to call me. Between 'Hibari' and 'Kyoya'. Not 'Cloud' and 'Person'.." he said while glaring at her. She trembled a bit., then nodded.

"H-Hibari-san.." she said with a low voice, almost like a whisper. She lowered her head because of embarrassment. But Hibari quickly pulled her along with him until they arrived in the park. He pinned her to one of the tree.

"Say my name.." he whispered to her ears. She shivered afterwards, and she could feel her body heated up.

"Hi-Hibari-umph!" Hibari pressed his lips against hers, much to her surprise. She loosened her grip on the plastic bag and it fell to the ground. Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned red.

She shut her eyes tightly when she filled his tounge inside her mouth. She clenched her fists, but he gripped her wrists and pinned it on the tree. He inserted one of his feet between her thighs and pressed it sofly, earning a moan from her. Then he let go one of his grip on her wrist. His hand slipped under her shirt and he reached her breasts. But she quickly broke the kiss and she walked backward. Covering her body with her hands while blushing madly. "Hi-Hibari-san! You're a _hentai!_" she said.

"Pfft.." Hibari covered his mouth. Then he laughed softly before he turned his attention to her again.

"Wh-what's so funny..?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing.." he said calmly while walking slowly towards her. "..I just wanted to know how far you'll let me do it. So you're still an innocent girl.." he whishpered to her ear. Then he pushed her down to the white ground with him on top of her. He smiled warmly, and that makes Chrome blush.

"Happy Birthday, Chrome.." he whispered. Much to her surprise. How could he know about her birthday? She decided to spend this day normally without saying to anyone that it's her birthday.

After Hibari said that, he caught her lips again. But now is just a simple and quick kiss. Then he stood up and walked away. "Next year we'll spend this day officially. Don't forget that.." he said without looking back.

Chrome who's been left sitting on the ground could just blushed madly. She touched her lips with her finger. "So Hibari-san is a pervert. I just knew.." she whispered.

"But.." she turned to see Hibari's back who's walking away. "..I want to believe his promise.." she said while blushing. "Will my next birthday be as special as today..?" she smiled brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's bad, but I hope you'll review! Hey, this is the last chapter! XD<strong>

**Anyway, I wanted to give my deepest gratitude for my best 3 reviewers!  
>-iceecream456, OdamakiKatorea2021, and CodeHalo with 12 reviews! Thank you so much! XD<strong>

**And another reviewers:  
><strong>**-Frost190 with 11 reviews!  
>-Neko-Chan1827 with 8 reviews!<br>-lala and BlcK n0w with with 7 reviews!  
>-Nancy Haibara and Okuri Soji with 5 reviews!<br>-Kotori-Asobi, The Last Page, and chrome-yuuki with 4 reviews!  
>-DiveToWorld with 2 reviews!<br>-And Blue Quartz Foxy, Chuu, IcE-KiNGdoM, and yasumi kerzhen with 1 review! XD**

**Thank you very much everyone! I luv you! XD**


End file.
